Hatchlings
by Ita-chan18
Summary: Yona and Hak married, and inherited the throne from Soo-Won, who then spent the time traveling. Yun and the Dragons stayed behind with Yona. Their adventures are over, and it is time for a new adventure: parenthood. One shots featuring the children of everyone. Current prompt: In which Jae-Ha has to face his mortality when a new dragon warrior is born.
1. Chapter 1

**Hatchlings**

Akatsuki No Yona

Written by:Itachan18

Chapter One: Of motherhood

A\n: Hello! This is a series of one shots that will basically be about Yona and the others babies. Some may or may not be expanded on, but hopefully all will be enjoyed! Or at least some ^^; anyways! I am in the process of writing another fanfic, so this may or may not be slow. Warnings will be applied where they are needed(just in case!) And anyways! On with the story! Hopefully you like!

* * *

Prompt: Yona reflects on her thoughts of being a mother.

 _ **Motherhood is a dream. It is absolutely amazing.-Jessica Simpson**_.

In Yona's lifetime, there were many things she had treasured throughout her lifetime. Whether it be her father, Soo-Won(or at least until he broke that bond), her friends she made through her life, of course Hak, or even reclaiming her throne. But the one thing Yona can honestly say she treasured above all else where the children she had with Hak.

It certainty wasn't on the top of the list of things Yona wanted to achieve when her and Hak got married. Shortly after their wedding, Soo-Won stepped down from the throne, and Yona succeed him. Her first priorities were building up the kingdom even more so than what Soo-Won had achieved. She wanted to expand borders, adding more to the richness of Kouka, she wanted to continue to see the stabilization of her country and it's people, which slowly was successful.

"Right now, my focus is Kouka. I think we should wait a little bit. You know, when I can focus on the kids more." She often told Hak when he brought it up, which was often.

However, it wasn't an unwelcome idea. Yona and Hak often spoke about having children. So when it happened, she was very welcome to the idea, and was happy.

* * *

Her first born child, a boy named Hanuel, had always been either a complete handful or he was so calm, she wondered if he was even alive during his infant years. And there was no in between.

Even in the womb, he was either always bouncing around, causing her to get sick at times, or he was very still with little movement at all except to kick particularly hard when Yona was eating something too spicy.

"He gets it from you." Yona would jokingly tell Hak whenever it was brought up.

"I seem to remember you were more of a handful to take care of, Yona." Hak would reply with a smirk, making her roll her eyes slightly. But nonetheless, she loved her son very much.

Yona found that balancing being both a mother and a queen to a country was much difficult than she had originally thought it would be. Between Hanuel's needs, and her constant meetings, it was difficult to balance them out.

''Yona, if you can rely on us, ya know? We're perfectly capable of handling kids." Yun had told her one day as he was bouncing a fussy Hanuel in his arms, who was reaching for his mother.

"I know. I just don't want to burden you guys. You all have your own lives to live too." She replied with her usual grin as she took her son from his arms, and began to feed him with a bottle. Yun looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

"I know, but if you need it, there's nothing wrong with asking. You know we'd help you with no complaints." Yona also knew that to be true.

Even if they had split up for one reason or another, they were still very close, and kept in close contact. Yun lived in the palace as Yona and Hak's personal doctor. Kija chose to live in the capital city with Shin-Ah living close by, although Kija sometimes left to go visit home. Jae-Ha travled quite a bit but still made a point to visit as often as he could manage. And although they saw each other, there was a reunion every year where they spent the entire night together just talking.

Even with that, she didn't want to burden them more than necessary. Some like, like Yun with his one year old daughter or Jae-Ha with his newborn son, were starting families of their even. She would not bother them anymore than she needed to.

However, Yona was quick to adapt to parenthood. By the time Hanuel turned two, she had managed to almost perfectly sync up motherhood, and her growing responsibility as a queen.

"You got this all handled so well. Maybe we should have another kid.'' Hak teased her one night as she tucked in a sleeping Hanuel. She rolled her eyes with a playful smile.

" I have my hands full. Do you really think another kid would be a good idea?" She questioned, wrapping her arms around her husband's arms. Hak smiled, and kissed her forehead affectionately.

"I wouldn't bring it up if I didn't believe you could handle it." He told her as they began walking down the hallways.

"I think we should hold off. We still have a handful with Hanuel." She replied, causing Hak to chuckle in agreement.

* * *

Despite both Yona and Hak agreeing on not having children until their son was older, Yona became pregnant just one month after Hanuel's fourth birthday.

"Poor Yona, you let Hak sleep with you again?" Jae-Ha teased in a friendly manner, but still earned a playful punch of the shoulder from Hak.

"We are at your full service, Yona! I will personally stay here if you want me to!"Kija replied, which is also what he had said when she told them she was pregnant with their first child.

"She doesn't need you when she has me. I am her doctor." Yun replied drily. Shin-Ah was simply quite, taking it all in, while Zeno was smiling.

Telling their son proved to be a rather interesting situation. Yona and Hak chose a time when they could be completely alone with their son, with no interruptions from anyone. Hanuel being too young to fully understand pregnancy was understandably confused.

"Soooo, Momma's gonna have a baby?" He questioned, looking from his mother to his father with confusion clear on his chubby face.

"Yupp! You're gonna be a big brother!" Yona exclaimed with a smile, nuzzling her son's curly hair. Hanuel looked at his father.

"But I'm the baby! Can we return them?!" He pouted, crossing his arms. Hak just smiled, and bent down to rub his son's dark red hair."Dad! Don't do that! "Hanuel complained loudly, attempting to smack his dad's hands away. Hak responded by laughing, and gripping his son's hands.

"Our family is expanding. You'll like them!" Yona voiced with a grin, attempting to make her son feel better, but it didn't work.

"And what if I don't?" Hanuel questioned, crossing his arms over his chest with an eyebrow raised.

"Then you pretend to. Like I do with your uncle weirdos." Hak replied with a chuckle.

"Hak! Don't tell him that!" Yona replied with a scowl. Even if she knew Hak was joking, she didn't want her son to call the four dragons his 'uncle weirdos'.

"Fine. Where are they? Can I see them?" Hanuel questioned, looking at his mother. Yona just smiled, and giggled slightly.

"You certainly can… When they get here." She replied, smiling as she laid a hand on her still flat stomach.

"Why not now? Where are they?" He questioned, tilting his head slightly.

"They're growing inside of your mother." Hak replied, which made Hanuel's eyes widen in surprise.

"Momma ate my brother?!" He cried out, causing both Hak and Yona to suppress a laugh.

"Well, no. You were born the same way, too, and-"

"Momma ate me too?!" He cried out, at the moment, trying to get out of his mother's grip.

At this point, Hak found it too funny to add on, and Yona was left to calm the scared kid down. Needless to say, he didn't believe her, and promptly went to Yun the next day to ask him to save his brother that was eaten by his mother.

* * *

Eight month later, to their surprise, Yona gave birth to twins. A boy with aurburn, curly hair hair and large purple-blue eyes that was named Isuel, and a girl with straight, black hair, and dark blue eyes named Areum.

"Why are they so fat?" Hanuel asked, poking at his cheek. Yona gently moved his fingers away with a smile.

"All babies start off this way. Even you." Yona told him. Hanuel crinkled his nose in disbelief.

"Ew! No way!" He called out, making Yona laugh. Even at his teasing, Hanuel never left his mother's side.

Yona loved being a mother above all else. No matter how much of a handful her children were at times, she wouldn't trade being a mother for anything in the world.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: The Princess's Harem**

 **A\N: I am so sorry for the late posting! I honestly meant to update sooner, but I got a little distracted. Turns out even with one shots, you can get writer's block! :0 anyways! I hope you all enjoy! Happy readings!**

 **Prompt: Little Areum just can't love one of her uncles. So she chooses them all.**

 _ **The real menace in dealing with a five year old is that in no time, you begin to sound like a five year old.- Jean Kurr**_

Little Areum was very bored one day. She wanted someone to play with, but both of her brothers had turned her down.

"Me and Isuel are gonna cop and bandit." Hanuel told her, blocking her way into the room.

She looked over his shoulders, standing on her tippy-toes to see Isuel standing in the room with a blindfold over his eyes. She frowned, setting back on her feet. Hands on her hips, she pouted.

"Lemme play! Please! It sounds like fun!"

"No." He told her flatly. Areum pursed her lip.

"But I'm bored! How come I can't play too?" She complained, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Because it's brother time! Go find someone else to play with!" He called out, closing the door in her face. Areum huffed,stomping away from the door.

* * *

There were a few people milling about. Mostly servants. Her mother and father were in the middle of a meeting with a general, so she couldn't bother them. Yun was in his medical shop with Mi-Cha, and everyone else was gone. Or at least to her knowledge. So, she milled about in a pout, scowling as she finally made her way outside.

"I'm so _booooooorrrrreeedddd!"_ She yelled in a pouty voice as she sat against the wall of the palace that faced the courtyard. Areum brought her knees to her chest **,** scowling as she hid most of her face behind her scrunched up legs. She watched in her continuous scowl at the birds that hopped along the branches of the trees as they sang to one another.

What the little princess didn't know was that she would have someone to play with very soon. As it turned out, the four dragons were coming together to surprise Yona with a visit. As it turned out, one of those dragons was just ahead of the others, and could see one very upset looking princess. He decides to see what was wrong.

"Oh no! I think I see one angry princess. What shall I do to fix that?" Areum looked through the corner of her sapphire colored eyes to see Jae-Ha standing not too far from her, his arms crossed over his chest as he looked at her in amusement. Areum pursed her lips, and looked away. Jae-Ha, still smiling, sighed as he walked forward, and then sat next to the little princess. "Why don't you tell Uncle Jae-Ha what is bother you, angel?"

"No." She answered sullenly, pursing her lips again.

"Aww. Why not? Don't you trust me?" He teased, winking at her playfully. He chuckled slightly, and then followed her gaze." Did the birds upset you?" He asked teasingly.

"No." She answered."I'm bored, and Hanuel won't let me play with me him coz he's playing a dumb game with Isuel and it's just brother time." She added on, tightening her arms around her knees." And there's nobody else to play with,and I'm really bored."

"Is that so?" Jae-Ha questioned, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, and bringing her to his side. Areum relaxed, laying her head against his side, but still pouting." Well, I'll play with you." He replied after a few moments. He didn't want to admit it to himself, but he didn't like the pout on the little girl's face.

"Really?" She questioned, looking up at him. When Jae-Ha looked back at her, smiling with a nod. She immediately grinned." Yaay! Yaay!" She cheered, getting out of his arm, and standing up. She took his sleeve, and began pulling. With a chuckle, he stood up, and followed her lead." We're gonna play Princess, OK?" She questioned with a grin, looking back at him.

"How can you play princess if you're already a princess?" He questioned in amusement, eyebrow raised.

"Well because this time, I'm going to be the prince, and you're gonna be the princess!" She answered, making Jae-Ha flature for a moment. He didn't imagine playtime going down this way, but he would go along for now. At least she was happy now. That's what mattered.

* * *

Turns out when the princess played princess, she took it very seriously. She had Jae-Ha dress up in a crude style for a dress, which was just a bunch of random fabrics together, and tying them together with a ribbon to hold them together. She even had him put in new earrings, and a bracelet and necklace on. He was just happy she didn't want to put any cosmetics on him.

Currently, she was braiding his hair with a few different ribbons in his hair. He winced here and there,but he otherwise didn't completely mind.

''Just don't mess up my hair too much. OK, little angel?" He told her with a smile, looking at her through the corner of his eyes.

"Don't look! Don't look!" She called out, putting her hands on either side of his face, and made him look forward. He chuckled slightly with a grin.

"Alright. I won't look." He replied, closing his eyes. Areum looked at him, and then grinned as she grabbed her pink ribbon, and began weaving it into another braid.

* * *

It was at the moment Areum was weaving the pink ribbon into the green dragon's hair that the other dragon warriors walked into the room. At first, none of them noticed, as they were busy talking about all the things that they had done since they last seen one another. It was Shin-Ah that noticed the scene. He tilted his head at the curious scene, and then tapped the others shoulder. Kija and Zeno both looked at him curiously.

"What's up?" Zeno asked with his usual grin.

"Look." The Blue Dragon replied simply, gesturing towards the scene.

None of them, at first glance, were quite sure how to take the scene.

Jae-Ha had his eyes closed with a smile on his face. His body covered with not just his regular clothes, but pieces of other cloth tied together in what appeared to be a crude dress. Meanwhile a golden necklace with green, red, and blue gems were pendants around the necklace. In his ears were floral styled, stud earrings, and his hair was in tiny braids with ribbons all over.

All of this seemed to be the work of the young princess, who was in over sized boots, baggy black colored pants, and a dark blue shirt that hung off her shoulders. Her long hair was pulled into a neat ponytail. She had a small smile on her face as she was doing the last braid.

After taking a few moments to take this all in, they began to react. Kija and Zeno snickered. Zeno amused at the whole thing while Kija, both feeling a bit amused and jealous that he wasn't playing with the princess, was also wondering just what lead the to green Dragon being in this predicament in the first place. Meanwhile, Shin-Ah petted Ao, titling his head as he continued to watch the scene, still figuring out what was going on.

Areum and Jae-Ha's ears pricked when they heard the sounds of the others. Of course Jae-Ha had sensed their approach before hearing them, and a part of him was now embarrassed at the situation. Both turned their heads to the other three. Areum grinned, getting down from the stool she used to properly braid his hair.

''Uncle Zeno! Uncle Kija! Uncle Shin-Ah! "She greeted them with a wave. The other dragon warriors smiled slightly, walking into the room.

"What are you doing, Little Lady?" Zeno asked, crouching down to her leave, and ruffling her hair. She giggled slightly, moving out of his grasp.

"Uncle Jae-Ha and I are playing Prince and Princess. He's the princess I'm gonna save coz I'm the prince." She announced proudly with a grin. Zeno looked between them, and then grinned at the girl.

"Here, let me show you how to do something really pretty with the hair to make it look like a real princesses hair." He voiced, crouching over her as he quickly undid the braids, and then began to weave it in a different way. Jae-Ha just sighed heavily. Seems he would have to sit through more of this.

"Hey, why don't you all play with us?" Jae-Ha suggested, looking at who he could." The more the merrier after all." He tacked on after a brief pause.

Areum nodded fast, grinning widely as she looked up at first, Zeno, then Kija, and then lastly, Shin-Ah with pleading eyes. Of course, it wasn't like Areum ever had to beg for anything when it came to these four. They were always so willing to make her happy.

"Sure. It sounds like fun." Said Zeno, grinning down at the girl.

"If it is what the princess wants, then I too will play." Kija decided with a smile, which made Areum smile bigger. She looked at Shin-Ah, who just smiled slightly, and nodded.

"Yaay! Then you all will be my princesses!" She announced with a grin, making the other three look at Jae-Ha's condition, who only smirked at them….

* * *

"Ah. Another meeting over with. Anything else on the list, or was that the last one?" Hak questioned, looking over at Yona with a slight grin as they walked down the long halls of Hiryuu Castle.

"Hmm, nope. Nothing else. Seems that was the last thing." She answered back with a smile of her own as she looked at Hak.

"Great! Now we can relax." Hak announced, throwing an arm around Yona, and bringing her to his side. She blushed slightly, but kept her grin.

"We need to check on our children. They've been way too quiet." She reminded him, pushing away from his side, but held the hand that was leisurely dropped over her slim shoulders.

"Ahhhh, that's right. Not one of them came to bother us. Guess we should check on them to make sure they didn't kill each other." He chuckled, looking forward. Yona frowned slightly.

"Don't joke like that, Hak." Yona reprimanded him slightly, playfully hitting his arm softly." Besides, Isuel would come crying to us if that happened." Yona added on after a pause, making both of them chuckled a bit.

Much to their surprise and relief, they didn't have to break up any fights. When they entered Hanuel's room, they found him playing with Isuel.

"We're having brother time!" Isuel explained in a cheer as he held his brother's arms behind his back. Yona and Hak smiled slightly.

"Yeah? Well don't hurt each other too much, OK?" Yona reminded the boys. Hanuel rolled his eyes.

"Yeah. Yeah. We won't. Can you go now? It's supposed to be just brother time." Hanuel complained, grimacing as his little brother pulled a bit too hard on his arms.

Without saying anything further, both Yona and Hak left their two boys alone,and went in search of the one they had yet to see: their daughter, Areum. They checked in her room, but she wasn't in their. They checked the courtyard, where she usually sat watching the birds in the trees,but she wasn't there either. Getting a bit worried at that point,but still remaining calm, they decided to check out the entire castle before panicking.

It was right when they walked past a rather large room used for leisure that they stopped when they heard their daughter giggling, and then talking in a deep voice.

"I can't chose between any of you!" Areum called out in the deep voice.

Yona and Hak looked at each for a moment before walking up to the door, and opening it. What they saw immediately made them laugh out loud. Causing everyone in the room to look at them with varying degrees of embarrassment to plain out enjoyment.

The legendary four Dragon warriors were dressed in girly clothing. Their hair done up crudely, and even wearing jewelry while their daughter was wearing oversized boy clothes that she seemed to struggle to keep on her thin frame.

"What's going on here?" Hak questioned, still chuckling.

"The princess was bored, so we decided to play with her." Jae-Ha replied, smiling back at Hak.

"... That doesn't explain why you guys are all dressed like that."

"They're all my princesses, Dad!" Areum replied, turning to face him with a grin."I'm the prince, and they're all my princesses!" She added pon, grinning.

"Shouldn't you chose just one?" Hak questioned with an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, but I can't chose which one to love more coz I love them all equally! So they're all gonna be my brides!" She announced.

"We're her harem.'' Jae-Ha added on with a shrug. There was a silence that filled the room for a few moments afterwards as everyone simply stared at the green haired man.

" Don't say such things in front of the princess! She'll be corrupted! "Kija loudly shouted, attempting to cover young Areum's ears, but she had already heard what he said. She looked at Yona and Hak with confusion.

"What's a harem daddy?" She questioned.

"You'll find out when you're older." Zeno said with a smile at the same time Kija, still freaking out, scowled at him, and replied at the same time that Hak replied.

"Like hell she will!" They both shouted. Yona laughed out of nervousness, touching Hak's chest to stop him from going into the room, and strangling Jae-Ha for his careless use of words.

"Now, Hak, it was just a mistake of bad words." She replied.

"I just want to remind him not to say such things in front of my kid." Hak said, taking a step forward.

"Not in front of her." Yona warned under her breath, which made Hak flatter as he stopped, and looked at Areum, who still looked confused.

"I still don't understand what a harem is." Areum announced after a pause.

"And you don't need to, Angel." Jae-Ha said, reaching out and ruffling her hair with a smirk. Areum pursed her lips, groaning slightly under her breath.

There was silence again, and then Yona cleared her throat, smiling again.

"So, can we play too?" Areum looked over her shoulders at her mother, and then grimaced.

"No mom. These are my princesses. Go find your own harem." Areum used the word that caused everyone to freak out only because she thought it meant a bunch of people gathered that one loved alot. And she did love her awesome uncles very much." Just not these ones. They're mine." She answered, smiling up at Kija who was looking at her with a red face, and mouth agape.

"Well, I guess we'll be on our way then." Yona answered with a chuckled, pulling Hak away who was still staring death eyes towards Jae-Ha who was just waving nonchalantly at them.

* * *

So, Areum played with her uncles the rest of the day, still not choosing just one princess to marry because she didn't want to chose between her uncles. Needless to say, Hak was close by, making sure Jae-Ha didn't let slip any other awkward words that he never wanted to explain to his own kod. It was a good play time otherwise.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: To be a father**

 **A\n: Soooo….. This is a rather loooong one shot! But I really enjoyed writing this one! I also apologize this took so long to get out! Like I said… Who knew you could get writer's block writing one shots! Anyways! Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Parenthood… It's about guiding the next generation, and forgiving the last. —Peter Krause**_

 **Prompt: The last thing Jae-Ha ever wanted to be was someone's father, but when he became one, he couldn't imagine being anything else.**

When it came to children, Jae-Ha, without a doubt, loved them. He loved spoiling them rotten, and doing what he can to make them grin or laugh. He was perfectly happy playing the "world's greatest uncle" when Yun, Yona, and even Kija started having children. Whether it was bringing them gifts from his travels, or giving out candy and other foods when their parents weren't looking or paying paying attention, or even giving them piggyback rides that always resulted in him holding them securely as the kids laughed and grinned as they jumped through the skies. For sure, Jae-Ha loved kids, but when the thought of having kids of his own crossed his mind, he was less than enthused about the idea.

Jae-Ha valued his freedom. He valued being able to do what he want, when he wanted, and how he wanted to do something. Having a child only halt that, and that wasn't something in store for the green Dragon. He was in no hurry to slow down,and start having a family just yet. Not to mention, he was terrified of having his own kids. One mistake, one wrong move, and he could permanently destroy someone for life. Jae-Ha didn't like that thought at all. He would leave the parenting business to those who wanted it,and felt that they could do it because he sure as hell wasn't the type. However, that all changed one day.

* * *

Jae-Ha was resting in a village, talking with a woman he had had interest in for a while, which caused him to stay longer than he had stayed in most other places. The green haired man was relaxing in a cafe when he had received a note from Hiryuu Castle, written by Yona herself, saying there something urgent, and that he needed to come quickly. Thinking the worst of situations was happening, considering the red haired queen never worded her letters in such a way. What ever was so urgent, he knew must have been too serious to ignore.

No less than a few days later, he arrived at Hiryuu Castle, a bit too out of breath, and a bit sweaty. He took a moment to get himself together, including making sure he didn't stink. When he was fine with how he smelt, and appeared, he smiled his usual cocky grin, and strode inside the castle.

Jae-Ha kept an eye out for anything suspicious, but everything seemed peaceful, so he wondered what was happening. He stopped for a moment when nothing seemed out of place, sighing as he rubbed his head.

 _What the heck is happening?_

At the same time Jae-Ha had that thought that, rubbing his head all the while. While he was trying in vain to look for something out of place, he could hear some pattling of feet walking up to him. With a smile on his face, he turned to face the little kid that came to him, which was Yona and Hak's youngest son, Isuel.

"Hey, what are you doing, kiddo?" He questioned with a grin as he knelt down to the boy's level, ruffling his curly, burgundy hair. The little boy giggled, moving out from under his hands.

"Momma and Papa wanna see you about this thing. Follow me." He took Jae-Ha by the sleeve of his arm as Jae-Ha stood up, and lead him to the main hall where Yona and her family were currently in.

Yona was currently holding a swaddled, squirming child in her arms. Her daughter was currently playing with the little baby, giving her brother, Isuel, a slightly dirty look as he took the tiny hands of the baby,and began to play with them. He felt confused. Was that the reason they had him come? A baby was so urgent?

"Jae-Ha, you came quickly." Yona voiced after a moment, looking at him with a grin. He shook his head, grinning back.

"You said it was urgent." He replied after a pause, walking forward.

"This was addressed to you. Along with the kid." Hak said once the green haired man was close enough, handing him a closed letter, and then gesturing towards the little kid.

With a more serious expression, he opened the letter slowly, a bit reluctant to read what he thought was already written in the small parchment.

 _This is my daughter,Jee-Sun. I thought I would be able to care for safely, but it seems I was wrong. Please make sure she gets to her father, Jae-Ha, safely. I know he can take better care of her than I could._

With the note still open in his left hand, he took the infant as she handed to the green haired man. He stared at the kid, trying to find something to disprove that the baby's mother had made some sort of mistake, but it didn't seem that way.

Despite not having his hair color, instead having a very light brown color, she certainly had inherited his eyes. From the dark green color, to the way her eyes dropped just slightly, and her high arched eyebrows matched his. He felt some sort of weight overcome him, and he didn't know how to react.

"Heh, you're so quiet, Droopy Eyes. Are you scared?" Hak teased, smirking at the green haired man. Jae-Ha looked at him with a simple smirk.

"I'm only amazed by her beauty. She inherited my good looks. Who wouldn't be speechless?" Jae-Ha replied in his usual bravado, even chuckling slightly.

"Why don't you stay a few days?" Yona suggested, smiling." You can rest up, and get everything you'll need for her ready." Jae-Ha happily took the offer. He would need a few days just to get used to this whole new situation.

* * *

The news had spread pretty quickly among the tight knit group of friends. As such, they all gathered one day for a celebration, bringing their families along as well.

"Who would have thought the oldest out of us, would have kids the last." Yun stated right away, looking at the kid in Jae-Ha's arms. He hasn't let go of the kid since she was put in his arms.

"Who would have thought the youngest of us had a kid first." He replied with a grin, gesturing toward Mi-Cha, Yun's only daughter as well as kid. She was currently busy braiding Areum's hair. Yun immediately went red faced, becoming slightly flustered.

"Just make sure you come to me for anything, alright! And here, I put together a package of things you'll need to take care of her. Make sure she gets fed every three hours. She's still an infant, so she needs to be fed alot more than regular babies. And don't crowd her sleeping place with too many toys or pillows." Jae-Ha nodded, listening intently to each advice that Yun had given to him.

With the other Dragon Warriors, it was a bit more what he expected out of them. Kija congratulated him on having a beautiful daughter, and reassured him that if he needed anything never hesitate to call on him. Shin-Ah seemed like he didn't quite know how to react. He touched the kid's cheeks a few times, more like a few short pokes, but when she turned her head to look at him, hands reaching out to him, he quickly dropped his hands, and stepped back. But then again, that was how he reacted with everyone's babies, and was only more comfortable with the kids when they grew older. With Zeno, he seemed the most calm. Like the others, Zeno congratulated him on the kid, and told him Zeno was there whenever he needed him.

"The little miss is gonna know way too many people!" Zeno exclaimed with a laugh. "The little miss is gonna have so many cousins, and uncles! I'll be surprised if she keep names straight!" He exclaimed, ruffling her brown hair, making her giggle as she reached up, and firmly grasped her tiny hand around his pinky.

* * *

For the first year he had Jee-Sun, he stuck close to Kuuto. He wasn't sure why, but some part hoped some woman, the child's mother, would change her mind, and take the kid back, but that never happened. But another part didn't move around simply because he felt the kid was too young to travel around. Even if he was reluctant to be a father, he wouldn't abandon his child.

For the most part, he didn't know what the hell he was even doing. There were several occasions where he thought the mother must have been crazy to think he'd make a good father. Jee-Sun was by no means a calm baby. She cried. She cried a lot. It drove him crazy, but also made him feel bad. What was he doing wrong? Why was she constantly crying? Why couldn't he get her to be quiet just enough so that he can sleep for more than two hours at a time?

Yona's family visited often. Areum developed a strong attachment towards the little kid, but Jae-Ha figured it was because Jee-Sun was the only girl she knew who wasn't older than her. Jae-Ha found it adorable how serious Areum took on her big sister role.

"Can I be her big sister? Pleeease?! Jee-Sun needs a girl to teach her a lot of things!" Areum begged, looking up at Jae-Ha with her big, dark blue eyes pleading with her hands held in front of her, a big grin on her face. Jae-Ha smiled, ruffling her hair.

"Sure, but that means I'll have to adopt you." He teased,but Areum didn't seem to mind. In fact, she was excited about it.

"Yaay! Daddy, I want Uncle Jae-Ha to adopt me, OK?!" She looked back at her father, who was staring down Jae-Ha with his arms crossed. Yona was merely smiling.

"Sorry, but I don't think so. You're mine." Hak replied, wrapping the little girl tightly in his arms, and giving her head a quick, firm rub. Areum squirmed in his arms. Jae-Ha chuckled slightly.

* * *

As he spent more time with the little girl, he found being a parent was easier as time went on. Jae-Ha slept with his daughter close to him. In the same bed. He found this method easiest. If she cried, he could figure out easier what she needed, and could fix it sooner rather than have his nerves frayed while he frantically tried to figure out what was wrong.

However, when she was fast asleep, sometimes he'd wake up, and see her chubby, small body laying there next to him peacefully, and he felt proud. This was his child, and nobody could ever change that fact. It was during those times that he'd repeat the same promise in his mind over and over again: this child would have more love than he ever received growing up. She would never go without. If she had asked for the world, he would give it to her. No matter how impossible it was to achieve.

A few months into this new situation, when he was alone with the Jee-Sun, he would try to get to her to walk. This only happened after he noticed her one day on her stomach, and pulling herself towards a toy with a determined grin on her face. He didn't want to admit to anyone, but he was immensely proud when he saw that action. He immediately went to his daughter, and picked her up, holding her in a tight embrace as he praised her for her "genius just liker her father!"

* * *

Jae-Ha used every opportunity he could take to teach Jee-Sun something. Whether or not she paid attention, or even would remember it as she grew older was another issue he didn't think about. What mattered was he felt that he was teaching her something, because Jae-Ha didn't want his daughter to grow up stupid. He wanted her to be not only beautiful, but smart as well. Looks would only get her so far. Her brains, however, would get her a lot further alot longer.

Jee-Sun said her first word was said shortly after her first birthday. Jae-Ha was worried she wasn't speaking when she was supposed to, but Yun had assured him that all babies grow and develop differently.

"You should consider yourself lucky, and hope that she doesn't learn to talk so you don't go through the phase where the only word they know is why." Yun told him, making Jae-Ha feel better. For sure, he was NOT looking forward to that phase.

So, her first birthday came and passed. They celebrated, of course.

"You should have the party at the castle. I'll even help you throw the party!" Yona told Jae-Ha, who simply smiled, and shook his head.

"I appreciate it, Yona Dear, but there isn't a need. I'm her father, and I can throw a perfectly good party. Although, having it here would be best. For the room." He replied, making Yona grin even wider.

Jee-Sun was given plenty of gifts. Plenty of clothes from Yun.

"You'll be good on clothes now. For awhile anyways." He told the green haired man.

Mostly she got toys. Toys from Yona and Kija. Toys from Kija and Yona's kids. And even a single toy from Zeno, who also gave her some hair accessories.

"She's a girl! They like things in their hair!" Zeno told him with a grin. Jae-Ha was pretty thankful for the gifts. It saved him alot of trouble.

After the party was over, everyone chose to stay the night in Hiryuu Castle. Even though the others had sent their children to play in a separate room while the adults went to another, Jae-Ha chose to keep Jee-Sun close to him. She was asleep anyways. He didn't seem the harm in having her around.

"I have to admit, I never thought you'd take so well to being a father." Hak told him with a grin, raising a cup of sake to him.

"I like to think I have enough sense to take care of a kid. It's not that hard." He replied, taking a drink. He saw no use in admitting how useless he was in the beginning, although he was pretty sure they already knew that.

It was a few days later, while he was watering some flowers that were growing on the side of his home while keeping a sharp eye on the little kid as she played in the dirty.

Jee-Sun was piling a bunch of dirt into a pile, smiling widely and giggling all the while as she gibbered on to herself. Although she would need a bath after all was said and done, Jae-Ha saw no reason to stop her from playing in the dirt. She seemed happy, and it was keeping her occupied.

Jae-Ha hummed lowly to himself, nodding his head slightly as he pulled up the plants, and setting them in his basket. It was then he heard her loudly exclaim her first word.

"Apa!" Jee-Sun exclaimed in a high pitched voice, almost a pounding like a mixture of frightened and excited, that made Jae-Ha freeze for a moment, not sure if he had heard something from gibberish or if she had really spoken.

Jae-Ha turned his head towards Jee-Sun, only to see her green eyes looking at him with wide eyes.

"Apa!" She repeated, pointing to something in the dirt. She had definitely spoke for the first time. Jae-Ha felt a warmth go throughout his entire body,and he felt a mix of pride and happiness. She had said, or attempted to say, papa. Not only that, but she had called him papa. Jae-Ha grinned as he stood up, and walked over to her.

"What's wrong?" He questioned, kneeling down on the ground with his arms open as she quickly crawled into his open arms.

"Apa!" She looked at him, and then to the ground, pointing. He looked at the ground to where Jee-Sun was pointing, only to see a worm poking out the dirt she had piled up. He chuckled slightly, shaking his head.

"Don't worry. Your papa will protect you from the scary worm." He chuckled slightly, holding her firmly as he stood up, nuzzling her slightly." Let's get you cleaned up, hm?" He questioned, walking into the house.

* * *

"When do you think she'll walk?" Areum questioned as she shook a small, black and red bag filled with colorful, smooth rocks that her brother, Hanuel, had given to her a few days ago when he returned from visiting the Wind Tribe capital Fuuga with their father.

Areum was laying on her stomach, arms holding her head up as she shook the bag, trying to get the baby's attention. She was in the same room with Kija's daughter, Satori, who was smiling as she read over a book with Mi-Cha. They were all surrounding the little baby, trying to get her to crawl to them. Meanwhile the adults, mainly Jae-Ha, Kija, and Yona were in the room, sitting on a couch as they spoke amongst themselves.

"She should start trying to walk." Satori spoke in her soft, quiet voice, surprising both Mi-Cha and Areum. Satori didn't really speak too often. Satori just grinned, and then looked back at the book. Mi-Cha looked at Satori, and then shook her head as she looked at Areum.

"Maybe she just needs a little more motivation. I'll be at one end, and you and Satori stay at the other end, OK? I'll help her along, but see if you can't entice her to walk the rest of the way to you. Use the stones coz she seems to like that."

"Right!" Areum replied with a grin, taking Satori by the sleeve of her dress, and taking a few steps back away from Jee-Sun.

"Looks like our kids are trying to get Jee-Sun to walk." Yona said, glancing at the kids with a grin. Kija and Jae-Ha looked towards the scene with eyebrows slightly raised.

Sure enough, Mi-Cha was struggling to prompt the kid up firmly on Jee-Sun's stubby legs while Areum had the rocks out of the bag, chanting for the little toddler to take them. To do so,the little toddler would have to take steps to the stones. Satori was silent as ever, but was watching with an obviously excited grin on her face.

"Well, isn't that interesting." Jae-Ha replied after a moment with a soft chuckle.

"Aren't you worried Jee-Sun will swallow one of those stones though?'' Kija questioned, sounding a bit panicked as he looked from the scene to Jae-Ha." She could choke." He added on, sounding more worried. Jae-Ha simply chuckled slightly, shaking his head.

"I trust that she won't do something that dumb." Jae-Ha replied, although he was secretly a bit worried. Kids this age would put anything in their mouths.

"I don't think Areum would let that happen anyways." Yona added on, grinning." It's adorable what they're doing through." She added on as all three adults began to watch the scene.

Jae-Ha had been trying to get Jee-Sun to walk for a few weeks, but she never so much as took a step. He partially blamed himself. He hardly put her down, so maybe she had grown too used to it. Or maybe she was just a bit slow. He wasn't sure which it was, but he was a bit worried that she hadn't began walking yet.

A well kept secret between Yun and Jae-Ha was that from time to time Jae-Ha borrowed several child rearing, and such books from the blonde haired man. Jae-Ha simply wanted to be the best possible, and to do that he needed to brush up on things he didn't know about. So, when Jee-Sun wasn't walking when the books said babies her age began walking, he promptly began to get her to walk. All attempts had so far failed,which is why a part of him was excited to see if this experiment the girls were trying would work.

Like any other attempt made to get Jee-Sun to walk, the rock experiment failed, much to the disappointment of Areum.

"Aww, it's OK, Princess! You tried your best!" Kija tried to cheer up the sullen girl, who was pursuing her lips with her arms crossed.

"Yeah. She's just a bit stubborn." Jae-Ha added on, grinning as he reached out to ruffle the black haired girl's hair." But I'll be heading home now. I'll see you all around." He waved his good bye's, and then left for his home.

* * *

It was a few days later that Jee-Sun took her first steps. At this point, she was already gripping onto things, and standing up briefly, but she had been doing that for a few weeks. Jae-Ha was playing dolls with her, listening to her gibberish, and responding as if they were having a real conversation.

"Papa will be right back, OK?" He grinned at her, standing up as he went to retrieve a glass of water he had set out for himself.

"Apa!" Jee-Sun called out demandingly, making Jae-Ha chuckle slightly. Just to see what she'd do, he took twice as long at taking a drink, smirking to himself." Apa!" She cried out, making Jae-Ha smirk again as he teased her longer. He wasn't far from her, just a foot or two away.

He took just a few moments to get back to the little girl. Just as he was about to turn around to get back to her, he felt a small tug on the hem of his long robe. He looked behind him with a curious eyebDid to see Jee-Sun holding on tightly to his pant legs.

"Did…. Did you just take your first steps?" Jae-Ha questioned, trying to conceal his pride, although he couldn't stop the wide grin that spread across his face. He looked from where she was sitting and to where he was, only to see there was nothing for her to hold on to. Jee-Sun sat on the ground, arms crossed as she looked at him. "You walked, didn't you?" He questioned again, smiling as he knelt down, and picked her up, holding her tightly to him." You finally walked! That's my girl!" He exclaimed, setting her back down on the ground, he grinned again." Now, why don't you do it again, hmm? Walk for papa. Walk back to your toys." Jee-Sun grinned, standing on shaky legs, and laughing as she wobbled back to her toys.

* * *

It was shortly after Jee-Sun began walking again, that Jae-Ha began traveling again. Although everyone wanted him to stay longer, Him even suggesting it was better for Jee-Sun, Jae-Ha was just itching to travel again.

"Don't worry, me and Jee-Sun will still visit." He told them with a grin as he waved his good byes, and then traveled on to where ever he felt like going.

For the next couple of years, the two traveled from village to village, often making trips to where the other Dragon Warriors were,and visiting for a bit, and often visiting Yona and everyone that lived there. Jee-Sun grew seemingly fast, learning quickly. She was fast on her feet, but was also a bit clumsy, sometimes falling on her butt, and hurting herself. Jae-Ha had to keep a close watch on the girl otherwise she would get too far from him, and he would wind up searching for her.

Jee-Sun learned everything fast. She was constantly asking questions, but once she got her fill of curiosity filled, she wouldn't ask about it again. She also had an active imagination, which made play time quiet interesting as well.

Although Jae-Ha didn't mind taking the other kids out for rides as he jumped through the sky, he was a little more than relcunat when it came to Jee-Sun. It wasn't that he didn't trust himself to carry her. He had carried much heavier things than a light, little girl. He just didn't want anything to happen to her. It wasn't until she was four years that she finally got a ride.

"But everyone else goes papa!" Jee-Sun complained, crossing her arms with a scowl. Jae-Ha sighed, shaking his head.

"We've had this talk before, kiddo. I've told you no once, and I'll say it again. When you're older."

"You've been saying that forever! I wanna go! _Pllleaaasseee!_ " Jee-Sun grinned, batting her eyes at her father. Jae-Ha avoided looking at her. He was weak to her begging, and she knew that, and used it to her advantage." _Pllleaaasseee_ , papa, pllleaaassee?!" She put her hands together in a praying motion, smiling. Jae-Ha sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Ahhhh, alright. Alright."

"Yaay! Yaay!" She cheered, gripping his hand tightly as he lead her out of the house.

"Alright. I want you to hold on tightly, OK? If you get scared, just lemme know, and we'll land down, OK?" He questioned as he had her securely in his arms. She was gripping his shirt hard, nodding with her eyes fixed firmly on the ground. He looked at her with a slight grin, nudging her." You're not scared, are you?" He questioned teasingly. She scowled, looking back at him.

"No. I'm a brave girl, papa, and brave girls don't get scared." Jae-Ha chuckled slightly, shaking his head.

"Alright, but don't look down, OK?" He questioned softly. Jee-Sun nodded, biting her lips.

Jae-Ha paused for a second longer, holding her more securely in his arms, and then leaping into the sky. He looked down at her, grinning, but felt a bit concerned when he noticed she had her eyes squeezed tightly.

"We can go back on the ground if you want." He said softly, not wanting to scare his daughter. Although he found it a bit ironic that Jee-Sun was apparently afaird of heights.

"No." She stated firmly, scowling as she opened her eyes. The moment she opened her emerald eyes, her hands tightened on her father's collar, but when she looked around, she giggled, smiling slightly.

"Are you OK?" He questioned, grinning as he glanced at his daughter. Jee-Sun looked back up at him, and grinned, nodding.

"Yeah. This is fun." She stated, grinning.

* * *

After the sky ride was over, Jae-Ha had to keep an even closer eye on the kid. Jee-Sun never had a good balance, and she often stumbled. However, none of that stopped the little girl from climbing on things, trying to get as high as she could. It scared the hell out of Jae-Ha because he was worried that she would climb something one day, get too high, and wind up getting really hurt. Which actually did happen.

It happened while Jae-Ha and Jee-Sun were traveling in a random village. Jee-Sun had climbed up a rather tall tree, ignoring Jae-Ha's calls to get down. She lost her footing, and before Jae-Ha could catch her, she had fallen and badly injured her leg.

"I told you not to go that high." He chided her as he patched up her leg. Jee-Sun wipped at her eyes.

"I'm sorry, papa." She whispered. Jae-Ha sighed, shaking his head. She pursed her lips, looking away for a moment, and then she looked at him with a small grin." I love you." She said, grinning. He looked at her, finishing patching up her leg. He smiled slightly, and pulled Jee-Sun into a hug.

"I'm not mad, but don't scare papa like that again, OK?"

"K, but I love you." Jae-Ha smiled to himself, pulling back, and standing up.

"Same here, kiddo." He grinned at her, ruffling her hair, which made the small kid giggle.

Although Jae-Ha had never imagined being a father, he had to admit he didn't regret being one. It was one of the most important things he had ever done in his lifetime. Although he sometimes doubted himself, wondering if he was doing alright, he was always reassured whenever he saw Jee-Sun smile up at him. For sure, being a parent was the most rewarding thing he had ever done. Even if it never felt like that sometimes, most times he enjoyed it. As it turned out,much to his amusement, being a parent was exactly what he wanted, and what he was best at. Looking back, he couldn't imagine being anything else, and he wouldn't trade it for anything in the world.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Broken Bones**

 **A\n: Well, since I have a few prompt ideas, maybe the updates won't be so long! :0 it's just gettig my lazy butt to actually write! Anyways! Hopefully you all enjoy! Let me know your thogts, or even suggestions for future prompts or ideas or whatever in the boombox below! Happy readings!**

 **Prompt: Sometimes, being a Queen means she can't always be there for her children when they need her right away, but she always makes up for it in some way.**

* * *

 _Your children need your presence more than your presents.- Jesse Jackson_

During the first few years of her first born child's life, Yona found it difficult balancing her duty as Empress of Kouka, and balancing her duty as a mother. It was something she was often frustrated with, even as she had more children.

As Empress to a rapidly developing country, politically, economically, and growth wise, Yona understood that there were times when she couldn't give her children all the love and attention and affection she wanted to give and show them. Yona knew with the country expanding on land, meetings were constant in the beginning. It was exhausting,and she didn't completely understand some of the things spoken about, which is where Hak was very helpful. He filled in the spots where she lacked, and that's what made them a great team.

Not to mention, there were still disputes she sometimes was forced to deal with, and of course, sending aid to the villages that needed it most, even if that meant visiting those places in person, which most times was greatly discouraged. There were also meetings for festivals where she was expected to give a speech at almost every time. So, there were times when she had to prepare for those. All in all, being Empress was so much harder than she ever expected it to be, and she understood that there were times when she was needed elsewhere than her family.

Even knowing and understanding that much didn't stop the guilt she felt. As a mother, especially a first time mother to a rather rambunctious and adventurous child, Yona felt it was natural to always want to be next to her child, and coddle them as much as she possibly could. There were times when she accidentally spaced out, thinking about her children, that she often missed important things, much to some annoyance of the others, Yona was certain.

So, naturally, she felt sad when she couldn't be by them when she really wanted to be. And whenever Yona wanted, no needed, to be next to her children, but couldn't for one reason or another, Yona always felt especially guilty….

* * *

"Be careful, Hanuel! You don't want to get sick now, OK?!" Yona called after a then five year old Hanuel.

He was about to go off with Mi-Cha to see a "really cool place down by the river" with Yun and Zeno accompanying them. Hanuel looked back at his mother, pale cheeks reddened,and nodded fast before running to catch up with Mi-Cha. Yona sighed heavily, putting a hand over her still flat stomach.

"Don't worry. He's with Yun and Zeno. Hanuel will be fine. Come on, we have some paper work to finish up." Hak told her,smiling as he wrapped an arm around her slim shoulders,and brought her to him.

Yona pursed her lips, and then nodded as she turned on her heels, and walked back into the palace. At least she'd have Hak to help her deal with the mountain of paperwork she had let pile up for a couple of weeks.

* * *

"Mi-Cha! Don't get wet! I just made that dress for you, and I don't want to have to replace! I'm not made out of money, ya know?" Yun was busy stressing over Mi-Cha, who simply rolled her dark, blue-green eyes at her overprotective father.

"I won't, Daddy! Stop worrying!" She called out to him, hiking her robe up to her knees, and proceeding into the water. Yun sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Well, don't do that either!" He called out, once again making the girl roll her eyes.

"Do you want it ruined or what? It's called a compromise. It's a new thing people are trying. You should too, Daddy." She told him a flat tone, eyebrow raised.

"The river nearly goes to your ankles where you are! You don't need to hike the dress so high!" He responded, to which Mi-Cha stuck her tongue out at him playfully, but lowered the dress. Yun sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He swore sometimes his child was gonna be the death of him.

"The lad shouldn't worry too much. She's just at an age where she wants to test you. She'll get over it." Zeno told him in reassurance, grinning as he chuckled. Yun looked at him with an eyebrow raised, not at all amused.

"Take her for longer than three days, and tell me if you still feel the same." He replied in a deadpan tone. Zeno just chuckled, shaking his head.

"The lad is going to have an early grave of he doesn't learn to let Mi-Cha be a child." Zeno teased.

Yun pursed his lips, looking away. Besides, he couldn't have his child be her regular self around the easily impressionable prince. Yun doubted he could survive what would come to him should something happen to the little boy. So, he had more than one reason of being particularly watchful. He didn't want something to happen, and have it fall back on his shoulders.

* * *

"This one is from some guy named Jeong-Jun. Apparently wanting more land for a farm." Hak said, sighing as he handed the paper work to his wife.

He leaned against the brown table with a frown. One arm propped up his face while the other fingers on his other hands were drumming on the desk. He hated paperwork, but helped Yona with the paperwork anyways because he didn't want to risk her becoming too stressed out.

"You don't have to help me, Hak. I know how much you hate paperwork." Yona grinned at him. Hak smirked, shaking his head slightly.

"You do enough. Besides, some of the stuff you don't understand. Someone has to help you understand. "He teased her.

Yona rolled her eyes, puffing out her cheeks. Hak chuckled, reaching out, and poking at her cheeks. Yona smiled smally, shaking her head.

"I just wish there wasn't so much work all the time. I'd really like to spend time with Hanuel." Yona said after a moment, sighing. She closed her eyes for a moment, shaking her head, and then opened her eyes, and began to work on the papers once again.

"Don't worry. I'm sure he understands perfectly well that you can't always be there. You have an entire kingdom to worry about as well." Hak was trying to reassure his wife, but now that he had said that out loud, he realized how bad it sounded. Her pursed his lips, looking away. Now he felt guilty for not spending time with their son….

* * *

"I told you two to be careful. Look! Now Hanuel has a broken bone, and you have a sprained ankle. You really need to be more careful." Yun was lecturing Mi-Cha while Zeno was patching up the broken bone the way Yun had instructed him to. Mi-Cha pursed her lips, looking away. She, herself, had a scraped knee, and a sprained ankle which Yun was fixing up.

"I know. I know." Mi-Cha replied, looking away. Yun sighed, and then pulled her into a hug.

"I'm just glad you're OK. I only lecture you coz I worry." He whispered to her. Hanuel looked at them with his lips pursed while Mi-Cha grinned.

"I didn't think it was going to be that slippery, and I didn't expect the dummy to go that far." She replied, throwing a look to the boy, who just glared at her.

"I'm not the dummy! You are! You dared me to!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"No! Not me!"

"Yes you did!" Yun sighed, standing up.

"Well, while you two figure out whose fault it is, I'm going to tell Yona and Hak what happened." Yun said, bringing the attention of both the kids. Mi-Cha looked at him with her mouth in a o shape, while Hanuel looked away with a slight scowl, his arms crossed over his chest. Yun pursed his lips for a moment, and then walked out of the room.

* * *

A few hours passed since Yun had told Yona and Hak about what had happened. Mi-Cha and Hanuel had climbed onto the bank, but it was too steep, and too muddy, and they slipped back into the creek. Hanuel had landed rather roughly against a rather large rock, which is how he broke his leg. Yona felt bad, and wanted to see her son right away, but was unable to see him due to the paperwork she needed to get done. Hak had stayed behind to help Yona, although he was wanting to see his child to make sure the boy was OK.

Meanwhile, Hanuel wanted his parents there for him. He was a bit disheartened that his parents hadn't come to see him yet. He knew they must have been busy with work, but sometimes he just wanted to spend more time with them. Mi-Cha had stayed the night in the castle, so at least he wasn't completely alone. Still, he wanted his parents. He hadn't been able to spend enough time with them, and he wanted them with him.

"Eat. It'll make you feel better." Mi-Cha said in a bright tone, trying to cheer the young boy up, but he merely shook his head, pushing it away.

"Not hungry." He mumered, laying down, and pulling the covers up to his face as he closed his eyes to sleep.

* * *

Yona and Hak had gotten done with their paperwork rather late. The moon was already in the sky by the time they walked down the hallway.

"We should go see Hanuel." Hak said, tow hitch Yona nodded quickly. They both then walked in a fast pace down the corridor to the sick area.

They paused a moment before opening the door. They could see Mi-Cha, her light golden locks a bit lighter in the moonlight, splayed around her face as she turned in her sleep. Hanuel, on the other hand, was wide awake. He was on his side, scowling at the wall. Yona looked up at Hak with a sad expression, her eyebrows drawn together. She knew her son had probably been waiting for them to show up. Hak also knew this, and a new feeling of guilt washed over him as he rubbed the back of his neck. He then nodded, and the two opened the door to the room.

Hanuel immediately sat up, wincing slightly. His purple-blue eyes then looked at Hak and Yona, as if confused, and then grinned.

"I'm sorry we couldn't get here right away." Yona said, sitting down on his left side, pulling him into a side hug.

"Are you feeling alright?" Hak asked, taking the boy's other side, and ruffling his dark hair. The kid nodded, grinning.

"I'm OK. I'm happy you guys are here." Hanuel admitted with a shy grin. Yona smiled softly, looking from their son to Hak, who just grinned, resting his head atop of the child's head.

All in all, Yona had learned from that experience that sometimes her children just needed her and Hak's prescene. Although, as more kids came along, she learned a good balance between motherhood and being a monarch.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Four:Sick as A Dog**

 **A\n: Ahh! A bit of a sadder prompt I've created, but hopefully just as good! Thanks to everyone who has given this story attention thus far! Happy reading!**

 **Prompt: Jae-Ha never felt as useless as a parent as the did when Jee-Sun got sick the very first time.**

 _What it's like to be a parent: It's one of the hardest things you'll ever do, but in exchange it teaches you the meaning of unconditional love.- Nicholas Sparks_

* * *

Being a parent, for Jae-Ha at least, was pretty easy. Jee-Sun listened to most anything he told her without issue. She was adventurous, and got into little trouble here and there, but overall she was pretty easy to raise. She was sociable, and confident with herself. He encouraged her to never hold anything back when it came to voicing her thoughts and feelings because he wanted to be sure she was absolutely happy, and felt safe. He wanted her to have the safe, loving, and secure childhood that he never had growing up. That's what mattered most to him. So far, he was fairly confident he knew what he was doing. Then, one day….

"Papa, I don't feel so good." Jee-Sun had come to Jae-Ha while he was relaxing by a tree, reading a book while Jee-Sun was playing around.

As soon as Jee-Sun had spoken those words in a rather weak voice, Jae-Ha immediately sat down his book, and looked at her with his eyebrows drawn together. She was holding her stomach, her lips drawn downwards as she seemed a little pale. Frowning himself, Jae-Ha pushed himself upright, and held out his arms for her.

"Is that so, kiddo? Come here." He beckoned Jee-Sun with a quick motion of his hands, worry on his face.

Gently the little girl nodded, walking over, and then sitting in her father's lap. Jae-Ha wrapped his arms around her, and then laid the back of his palm against the girl's forehead. She did feel a tad warm. Drawing his eyebrows together, and pursing his lips slightly, he then maneuvered her weight to his other arm, and reached for the water canteen he had brought with them. He opened the cap, and put it to her lips.

"It's probably the heat. You've been playing with those kids for awhile." He told her gently as her tiny hands gripped the canteen, and took small drinks. After a moment, she sighed in satisfaction, and handed the water container back. Nodding Jae-Ha put the cap back on, and sat the canteen aside.

"Can we go home, Papa?" The little kid asked, laying her head against his shoulder, playing with a fragment of green hair.

 _She must not be feeling good if she wants to go home this early._

Jae-Ha thought as he silently packed up what he had brought with them, and then stood up while holding her a bit more steadily, and then began to walk home, gently storming the little girl's back while she continued to rest her face on his shoulder and play with his hair.

* * *

Jae-Ha had thought that when Jee-Sun had cooled off, and gotten some sleep that she would be alright, but she wasn't. Over a week passed, and the only thing that changed was that her sickness seemed to get worse. In little over a week, she was coughing constantly, and he had to watch her because her fevers go too high too quick for his liking.

He felt frantic because, while it wasn't like he didn't know how to treat illness because he did, it wasn't exactly like he had a whole lot of practice. Added to it, he had never had to deal with something this bad, though he had certainly seen it before. In short, Jae-Ha hardly knew what he as doing, and that didn't help matters in the slightest.

"Here. Eat this, and feel better." He'd tell her as he brought homemade soup or various fruits with vitamins to help her get better faster.

"Thanks, Papa." She would tell him with a grin, and do as she was told.

* * *

Jae-Ha made sure to keep her plenty hydrated with natural, herbic tea to help her get better. However, despite all that he was doing, nothing seemed to work on his little girl. She continued her sickness. Coughing quiet a bit, and never seemingly to be warm enough. Her body ached, and the best he could do was just try to ease her symptoms. However, after the third week, Jae-Ha had to call for the nearest doctor he could manage to find to help her.

"What's wrong with her?" Jae-Ha asked, trying to keep the worry out of his voice as the doctor came out of Jee-Sun's room. The doctor's seemingly tired looking, deep set, brown colored eyes looked into Jae-Ha's still relatively youthful looking green eyes as he delivered the news.

"I really wish we had caught this sooner, but it seems you've been keeping track on it, am I correct?" Jae-Ha nodded silently, chewing on the inside of his lips. The doctor once again nodded." Seems she caught a bit of the flu. Quite common in this area around this time of year, but it can be a bit nasty in children. How old is she?"

"She's six." Jae-Ha replied, eyes flickering towards Jee-Sun's closed door, and then at the doctor, who nodded.

"You were quick to act so it likely won't get any worse than this, but be on the watch. The flu can be particularly harsh on young children. I'll be coming by in the morning to do another check up, but in the meantime, make sure she keeps hydrated and gets plenty of rest." Jae-Ha nodded, thanking the doctor as he saw the aging man out of the house.

Jae-Ha sighed, opening a cabinet and pulling out a bottle of sake. Sighing, he walked back to his couch, sat down, and began drinking. He just needed something to ebb the stress and worry away.

* * *

When he was sure that Jee-Sun was fast asleep, he had come into her room. Although Jae-Ha probably knew it was for the best to stay away, least he catch her sickness as well, he refused to leave her side. He just wanted to make sure she was alright.

Jae-Ha paused by her beside. Her tiny body was covered in what seemed like a mountain of blankets that were pulled up to her chin. Her body was turned on her left side, and it was almost obvious she was sleeping in a close fetal position. With his brows furrowed, he reached out, and touched her forehead. She felt hot, but cooler than she had before he had brought her here. That was good. It meant the doctor's medicine was working.

Even so, Jee-Sun twisted in her sleep, eyebrows furrowed as she tried to get away from the cool fingers. Jae-Ha paused, moving his hands to her soft hair, and moving it out of her face. Her eyebrows furrowed together. He felt a stab of guilt.

 _A nightmare. I wonder what she's dreaming about._

He thought to himself, biting on the inside of his lips as he held onto the small hand that fell out of the blanket as she swatted at something he couldn't see. As if on instinct, his hands gently gripped her hands, trying to comfort her.

 _If I could,I would take your pain all away, and onto myself._

He thought, closing his eyes. He was lost in thought, and before he realized, his hand had slipped to her wrists, said checking for chains. Snapping his eyes open, a bit panicky but also a bit angry at himself, he removed his hands from her wrists.

 _Of course there's no chains. We're not in that place._

With some effort, he pushed back his bitter and lonely memories before they could overtake his mood. Once again, he reached out to gently stroke his child's cheek.

 _Get better soon, OK?_

Jae-Ha paused, staring at her a bit longer, stood up, and walked towards the door.

 _She's going to be OK. The doctor will take very good care of her._

With a slight nod of his head, he walked out of the room.

* * *

Over the course of the next two weeks, Jee-Sun continued to be sick. Her fever spiked to high levels several times, and the doctor continued to treat the little girl to the best of his ability. The best Jae-Ha could do was follow the doctor's instructions to the best of his ability. He never felt so useless.

"I'm OK, Papa. I don't even feel that bad anymore!" Jee-Sun would tell him, sensing his worry, and trying to comfort him. Which didn't help. He was the parent. She was the child. It wasn't her responsibility to comfort him.

"I know. You're a brave girl." He would tell her with a grin, ruffling her hair, making her giggle.

Despite the doctor's help, Jee-Sun's illness carried over into a month. Which worried Jae-Ha even more. Illness could easily kill a person, and with children it was even worse. Naturally, the longer the illness continued, the more he got worried. So, he began to brush up on his medical knowledge to help her kick the illness faster.

"I'm feeling better!" She would say with a grin, even giggling a bit. Although she had a habit of constantly saying that, as time passed, he really began to believe her. She was getting more active, and she wasn't so quick to tire. Jae-Ha felt relieved, and relaxed a bit on her healthiness.

"It took a while,but seems she's all better. I'd still be careful though. It's sick season." The doctor told Jae-Ha the next week when he visited. Jae-Ha was sitting next to Jee-Sun, who was smiling widely as she played with a small doll. Jae-Ha smiled, looking at her as he stroked her hair, and then at the doctor nodding gratefully.

"Yes. I'll keep that in mind. Thanks so much." The doctor nodded, smiling slightly.

"No problem." With that the doctor left the home. Jee-Sun giggled, hugging her father. Jae-Ha smiled, kissing the top of her head.

"Can you take me on a jump?" She asked hopefully, looking at him with a grin. Despite his reservations, he eventually gave in. He was just happy that she was well once again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: Light Of my Life  
**

 **A/n: Originally this was going to be for Shin-Ah, and then it changed -.- Plot bunnies are a pain the butt. Anyways! Please, enjoy, and let me know your thoughts!**

 **Prompt: Kija found himself surprised. How could his family be the real light of his life, and not being a Dragon Warrior? But he couldn't imagine his life without them in it.  
**

 _Being a father has been, without a doubt, my greatest achievement, pride, and inspiration.- Naveen Jain_

* * *

The first time Kija saw his first child, he wasn't sure how he was supposed to feel. There was such a rush of different emotions, it was hard for him to pick just the right one to pick for this moment. Perhaps they all fit, in their own way. It was such an alien feeling when he looked at his child. It was so different seeing it in person. Seeing it move. Hearing it cry. It was so diffrent than when it was in the womb. So different feeling the kicks, and hearing the heart beat from inside the child's mother. Sure, something was in there, he knew that, but seeing it in person was so much different. He had suddenly understood just exactly what Hak meant when he was talking about his own son.

 _Trust me, you'll understand if you have your own kids, White Snake. Once a woman becomes pregnant, she becomes a mother immediately, but a man doesn't become a father until the baby is born._

Kija didn't understand what Hak meant then. How could a father not become a father the moment he knows there's a life inside that woman? But, now he understood. It's different knowing and actually seeing the child. Seeing the child in the flesh, made it so much more real.

The child before him was small, chubby, and still realtivly pink from just barely been born. It was swaddled in a blue and white blanket, but was making slight, cooing noises as it laid its head against the mother's breasts, not feeding, but seemingly taking in everything about it's surroundings. It had wide, clear, dark blue eyes with long, pale lashes. It had small, delicate hands that clenched and unclenched at the blanket it was wrapped in. It was hard to look away from something so tiny. So fragile looking. So vulnerable. So...

"... Perfect..." He whispered without realizing it.

"Kija, come closer. I'm sure our daughter wants her daddy to hold her." Kija shook his head, looking up to see his wife,Ju-Mi. Her pale hair still matted against her pale face, as she smiled at him, gesturing for him to come closer. He paused once again, looking at their daughter. When her blue eyes met his own blue eyes, he found himself drifting towards the young child.

"Here she is." Granny said softly, sniffling as she handed the small baby to the White Dragon.

What felt like panic before, suddenly became so much calmer and clearer than before. Feeling the weight of his child in his arms, and feeling her warmth, it just another affirmation that this child was his. That she was real. He didn't think he had ever seen anything more perfect in his life. From the wisps of sliver, curly hair to her eyelashes to the tips of her tiny hands, and the bottom of her feet, he had never seen anything more beautiful, and perfect than his child. More than that, it amazed him that something like this child, could possibly have come from him. It almost didn't feel real for a moment.

It was at that moment, he knew his life would become so much more than it was before. It wasn't just about the goals he wanted, it would now be about her.

"What's her name?" Kija asked, looking up. Ju-Mi bit her lips, thinking, but when nothing came up, she looked back at Kija, who was smiling at their now sleeping child.

"Why don't you come up with something, Lord Hakuryuu?" Granny suggested, noting the mother had nothing in mind. Kija paused for a moment, looking between the two women, and then at the child in his arms.

"Satori." He answered softly, stroking his daughter's cheeks.

 _Satori. For understanding. Because I now understand what my life is supposed to be about._

He thought, smiling softly as he regretfully handed the baby back to nursemaid, who put the sleeping child in a safe place to sleep.

* * *

However, Kija wasn't quiet prepared for the full responsibility of a child. It wasn't just the fact that he nor his wife hardly got any sleep, nor the fact that he didn't even like changing her diapers, or anything like that. No, it was because, for those months, all Satori did was cry and cry and cry around him as if she hated him or something.

"All she does is cry around me! It's as though my own child hates me!" Kija cried out in frustration one day, sitting down in a chair. He had just barely gotten Satori to sleep. His wife gave him a look of pity, and then sat next to him.

"Don't be silly, Dear. You're her Daddy, of course she loves you." She said softly, sitting next to him, and gently rubbing his back. Kija laid a head against her shoulder, pursing his lips.

"No. I think she hates me." He muttered, making Ju-Mi shake her head slightly.

"You'll see. She loves you." His wife said, rubbing his shoulders. She made a vow to show him that Satori does love him, even if she has to force him to hold Satori.

Sure enough, as soon as Satori woke up, Kija's wife put the plan into action. She fed the child, and made sure to burp her, and make sure she was alright before calling her husband into the room. Kija immediately came, but paused when saw the familiar mischievous grin on the woman's face.

"Come. Hold Satori." Ju-Mi said softly. Kija sighed in reluctance, but knew from experience that there was no arguing with his wife once she put her mind to something. He walked forward, pausing right in front of Ju-Mi, who was still grinning."I'm gonna place her in your arms, but remain calm, ok? They can sense fear and will cry because of." Those words certainly did not help Kija stay calm as the child was placed in his arms. In fact, it made him tense up.

There was a five second pause as father and daughter looked at each other before Satori started crying loudly. Kija haunced over the best he could with a baby in his arms as an imaginary boulder landed straight on his shoulders. He knew this was going to happen. Ju-Mi giggled slightly, taking the baby from him as she tried to calm the wailing child.

* * *

It was just two weeks later that Hak, Yona, and the other Dragon Warriors came to visit.

"Lord Hakuryuu, your friends are here. Should I let them in?" Granny surprised and embarrassed Kija as she suddenly came in, making her announcement. Kija was currently still in bed, his arms wrapped around Ju-Mi's waist. He cracked an eye open as he sat up, his shirt almost falling off his shoulders as he yawned, and stretched.

"Please, tell them to wait a moment, Granny." He requested, smiling at the older woman, who smiled softly back, nodding, before quickly leaving the room to give the two privacy.

Kija quickly woke his wife, and both of them were quick to get ready. They were then quick to get their child ready for the guests. Once everything was settled, they were quick to walk out of their shared room, and into the waiting area to meet the group of old friends.

As soon as they walked into waiting area, they could see the others being entertained with conversation and some drinks. Yona and Hak sat in the center. Yona was holding their two year old son, Hanuel. Yun was next to Yona, fixing some hair accessory on his daughter's hair. Jae-Ha was next to Hak, talking casually with one of the girl's by his side. Shin-Ah, who was next to Yun, was sharing his snakc with Ao, who was perched on his shoulders. Zeno was next to Shin-Ah, enjoying some snacks and engaging in pleasant conversation with the person holding the tray.

"Kija! Ju-Mi! It's so good to see you two again!" Yona was the first to greet them, giving them each a big hug with a wide grin. Though she careful when hugging Ju-Mi, who was holding the infant. Yona immediately began to fawn over the baby once she laid eyes on it." She's so adorable!" Yona cooed, gently tickling the baby's chin, which made the girl smile and giggle, trying to reach for Yona's finger.

Kija frowned, feeling a bit jealous. Mostly because Yona could easily make the baby smile and laugh, and yet all he seemed to do was make the baby unhappy. He was her father. Satori should be happy to be around him. But then he felt ashamed for feeling jealous, and decided to smile and follow beside the two women as they continued their chatter.

"So, what Did you name the little Miss?" Zeno asked, smiling as he bounced the child in his arms. Kija frowned slightly once again. Did everyone make this child happy but him?

"Satori." Kija answered pridefully, smiling despite feeling a bit jealous. Zeno looked at him with a wide grin.

"What a beautiful name." He replied with a coo, looking at the baby.

 _A beautiful name for a beautiful baby._

Kija thought, smirking slightly. It was soon after that the baby was passed around for each person to hold. Kija noted that Satori seemed to like everyone. It made him feel jealous once more.

"Are all babies so small?" Mi-Cha, Yun's daughter, asked with a slight purse of her lips as she poked at the child's cheek. Satori grinned, gripping the little girl's finger in her hands.

"Yes. All things start out small, and then grow as they get older." Yun replied, removing Mi-Cha's finger from the firm grip of the infant's hands, and then passed the baby back to the mother.

Conversation continued on for a few moments. Everyone was busy catching up, as it had been a long time since all of them had been together like this. As was expected, there was some light teasing.

"Hey, White Snake, I haven't even seen you hold your baby." Hak mentioned after a while of noticing that Kija hadn't held his child even once, which he found very strange for Kija.

Out of all of them, Hak had always figured Kija would be the one not to ever put his children down. Still, Kija looked at him, paling slightly, but otherwise held a defensive expression.

"Satori likes her mother." He said simply, as if that was supposed to end the discussion. Truthfully, Kija just didn't want to be embarrassed in front of his friends. They'd never let him live it down.

"Are you sure that's it? You're not scare of her, are you?" Hak questioned in a teasing voice. Kija scoffed, scowling slightly.

"How ridiculous. Why would I be scared of my own child?"

"You are scared of bugs." Hak pointed out.

"How rude! Bugs are pests. My daughter is nothing like those things."

"Prove it then. Let's see you hold Satori." Jae-Ha challenged, smirking slightly.

"Come on guys, leave Kija alone. I'm sure he has reason for not holding her." Of course it was Yona that would come to his defense, but still Hak and Jae-Ha didn't seem to want to leave it alone.

"Aww, but I want to see him hold his daughter." Hak teased, smirking at Kija. Kija felt a bit ruffled, and chose to take the challenge.

"Fine. I will prove it to you!" He said, and then turned towards his wife. Ju-Mi smiled slightly, and then placed the child in his arms.

Kija's heart skipped a few beats as he held his breath. As their eyes met, Kija expected her to start crying. They stared at each for a moment. As her face twisted, Kija fully expected for the child to cry, and push his face away as she had done countless times before. Instead, he was pleasently surprised when, instead of screaming, crying, and pushing his face away, Satori started to smile, even giggling as her hands reached up to him. Kija felt his heart swell up in chest from sheer happiness. Ju-Mi was right. Satori loved him, and seeing that happy grin on her face was all the confirmation he needed to prove that.

* * *

Satori grew up very spoiled. She was given whatever she wanted almost the moment she asked for it. Even if it wasn't like that, she sure got it as soon as she possibly could. Her meals were always prepared exactly to her liking. So much so that she had never seen an apple before it was cut into four, perfectly formed triangular pieces. Satori didn't know what true filth was, nor what hunger, nor what pain was in the truest sense. She grew up without a care in the world.

Even with all that in mind, Ju-Mi was the one who kept their child in line. Satori had studies everyday, and other responsibility as soon as she was old enough to have them, which was around age four.

"Ok, honey. I want you to grow up very smart, so I'm going to teach you to write. You should feel lucky. Not even the Empress has started to teach her son to write." Her mother told her, grinning slightly. Satori grinned.

"Ok! Teach me Mommy!" She said, immediately sitting down on Kija's lap as her mother began to teach herr the very basics.

Satori didn't seem to mind the lessons. In fact, both parents found that she had a joy for learning. She wanted to know everything she possibly could. Much more than that, she loved hearing her father tell stories about the adventures he did when he was younger, or the legend of Hiryuu. Both she loved very much, and Kija was always more than happy to tell his daughter. Even if he had to edit some of the things out because he didn't think she needed to know about the time Zeno got his head cut off, but lived anyways because that is his power as a Dragon Warrior.

"So what is Zeno's power anyways? You, and Shin-Ah, and Jae-Ha seem to have really cool powers, but Zeno doesn't seem to have any." She asked one day as Kija was telling her a random story Granny had told him as a child. The question surprised him, if only because the story was about a bunny that made mochi on the moon. Not only was the question completely from left field, but he wasn't sure how to answer it without scaring the child. It took him a moment before he answered as tactfully as he could while answering her question at the same time.

"Zeno's power doesn't show unless he's really, really hurt. Then, he's really strong."

"Like you?" She questioned, her hand dancing on his dragon hand. Kija smiled softly, and then shook his head.

"Stronger." He said softly, surprising the young girl. She looked at him with wonder filled eyes.

"No way! That's awesome! I wanna see it someday!" She exclaimed, all Kija could do was laugh a bit nervously, silently hoping that she never had to see Zeno like that ever.

* * *

Still, Satori knew exactly how to get her dad to do what she wanted each time. Satori knew she had her father wrapped around her fingers. Her mother, was another story. Ju-Mi knew exactly when to lay down the law, and Ju-Mi never really put up much of a fight.

"But Mommy! Those wood thingyies are like super heavy! I'm just a little girl!" She whined when her mother had asked her to get some of the smaller wood for the fire to keep the house warm.

"Just pick up the really small ones. You can do it honey." Ju-Mi said, ruffling her daughter's hair. Satori frowned, stomping off to find her father. She didn't want to pick up wood, and she knew she could get her father do so for her.

"Daddy, you're so much stronger than me. Can you get this wood for me?" Satori would ask, batting her eyes at her father, and giving him her best puppy dog expression, which always worked.

"Of course, Princess." He would always reply, ruffling her sliver hair, and then doing as she asked.

* * *

It was right around this time, that Kija and Ju-Mi were expecting another child. Needless to say, Satori didn't take it too well.

"What? Another baby?! Why?!" She questioned, tears filling up her eyes as she crossed her arms over her chest. Ju-Mi and Kija glanced at each other, and then at their child with a slight smile.

"Well... Because we have so much fun with you, we thought why not have another one?" Ju-Mi said, trying to placate the child. Still, Satori wasn't having it as she shook her head.

"But I'm your baby! What will happen to me if you have this one?" She questioned. Kija ruffled her hair, smiling softly.

"Just because we're having another baby, doesn't mean we will stop loving you-"

"I WASN'T WORRIED ABOUT THAT UNTIL YOU SAID SO, DADDY!" She yelled, crying once again. Ju-Mi sighed, picking up the child, and holding her close. Kija felt awkward, but put his arms around both of the most important girls in his life.

"Our family is growing. You'll see, you'll love this baby just as much as we love you." Ju-Mi said, kissing her daughter's hair. Satori pouted, looking away.

"No. I won't." She said stubbornly.

"Yes. You will. Just give it time." Kija said, kissing both of their heads. Satori still wasn't convinced.

* * *

However, as the pregnancy went on, Satori seemed to get used to the idea, and seemed to be more willing to do things for her mother than ever before.

"Mommy! Let me get that for you! Granny says you shouldn't do too much because you're gonna have the baby!" Satori said, reaching for the bowl that her mother was currently eating some grapes out of. Ju-Mi looked down at her daughter, and smiled slightly.

"It's just a bowl, Dear. It won't hurt your little sibling." Ju-Mi said, chuckling, but Satori was stubborn, shaking her head.

"No, Mommy. I wanna hold the bowl for you." She said, pouting. Kija looked at his daughter, as he was sitting beside his wife outside, and then smiled slightly.

"Mommy is gonna be ok. She is sitting down."

"But she has it on her tummy! What if my sibling comes out looking weird coz she had the bowl on it, and then it gets bullied!"

"You're over thinking, Satori, Darling."

"It's not over thinking, Mommy! I don't want my sibling to be a freak!"

"Haha. Ok, ok. Here. Feed me." Ju-Mi said, not wanting to argue with her daughter anymore, and then handed the bowl to Satori, who grinned, took the bowl, and began to feed her mother. Kija was amused by this to say the least.

* * *

As the pregnancy progressed, Satori seemed to become more excited.

"Ok! Mommy, Miss Yona told me that a woman should have plenty of yummy and good foods so that the baby comes out really strong! So I got you these yummy fruits. Do you like Kiwi?" Satori questioned, scrunching her face as she peeled the fruit, and some of the juice got on her hands. Ju-Mi laughed slightly. Between Kija and her daughter, the woman almost felt too pampered.

"Don't worry honey, Daddy is making sure i get plenty of yummy and good food. Why don't you eat the fruit so yu can get big and strong?" Her mother suggested, but Satori shook her head stubbornly.

"No, I want you to eat it." She said, thrusting the food towards her mother."The baby needs it more than me." She said, pushing the fruit towards her mother's mouth. Ju-Mi laughed slightly, and ate the fruit as Satori offered it to her.

* * *

The excitement of the pregnancy quickly wore off the day the baby was supposed to be born. Kija was sitting in an area away from the birthing area, as was tradition since men were always forbidden from the birthing areas, but they were close enough to hear the yelling. Satori frowned, leaning against her father's chest as he hummed a tune to keep her distracted. It didn't work.

"Daddy, I don't want this baby. Can we take him back?" She questioned, drawing a random pattern on his hand that was around her shoulders. Kija smiled softly, and shook his head.

"No, Princess, we can't take it back." He spoke softly, kissing the top of her head. Satori looked at him as he looked in the direction where Ju-Mi had let out a rather loud yell. His expression told every bit of how worried he was. Satori frowned, looking away.

"It's hurting Mommy though. Why?" She questioned, scowling. Kija looked back at her, and then held her closer, and more securely to him.

"It's ok. Women's bodies are built to handle the pain of childbirth." He said softly, but it didn't comfort Satori at all.

"I don't want the baby if it's hurting Mommy." She said, her scowl deepening. Kija smiled ruefully, and shook his head.

"I don't like it either, Princess, but it won't be hurting her forever."

"But aren't I good enough? Why do I have to have a little sibling? Why can't we just take it back?" She questioned, looking up at Kija, who wasn't exactly sure what to say to comfort her.

"You'll like it, you'll see. When it's born, you'll love it." He smiled down at her. Satori pursed her lips, pouting as she looked away. Kija squeezed her shoulders softly, smiling." Hey, like Mother and I said when we told you, we'll love you just the same as your sibling." He said softly, kissing the top of her head. Satori merely sighed, leaning her head back.

"Promise it won't hurt Mommy for very much longer?" SHe questioned, tilting her head. Kija grinned, nodding.

"Promise, Princess." He said, wrapping his arm arm around her, and tickling her. It instantly made her laugh and giggle, trying to push his hands away. She was just too ticklish, but at least it brought up her mood.

* * *

As soon as the yelling stopped, there was a tense silence. Both Kija and Satori had stiffened up, waiting for the green light to visit Ju-Mi and the new baby. They didn't have to wait long as a nursemaid announced the news with a wide smile.

"Congratulations, Lord Hakuryuu, Miss Satori, you have a new baby brother." She said. Satori grinned, perching herself on her father's dragon arm.

"Daddy! Carry me to see my new brother, ok?" She exclaimed, grinning at her dad. He smiled at her, nodding.

"Of course, Princess." He said, holding her securely on him, and then quickly following after the woman.

There was something different about a father seeing his own son. In general, Kija supposed it was something about a man having a son in general. His son looked very much like himself, except for the small beauty mark located under his eye, the same one his sister had on her as well. Kija felt oddly prideful as he held his cooing son in his arms. The boy wriggled in his father's arms, but seemed to really like him. Kija was just relieved that he didn't have to go through what he did before with Satori when she was first born.

"Can I hold him?" She questioned, sitting beside her mother. Ju-Mi looked at Kija, who looked at Ju-Mi before both looked at the young girl.

"Sure. Be care. Here. Hold him like this." Granny was carefully rearranging the girl's hands until she was holding the boy right. Satori grinned, and then looked up.

"So, what's his name?" She questioned in excitement." Can I name him?" She asked, almost bouncing to each words of her question.

"Careful, Dear. You don't want to hurt him." Ju-Mi said, securing an arm around her daughter's waist to hold her still."And why don't you go ahead and give him a name." She added on, kissing her head. Satori smiled, and then looked at the little boy.

"How does Eun-Gi?" She asked, looking at her mother, and then at Kija, who had sat on the other side of Ju-Mi. Ju-Mi and Kija once again looked at each other, and then grinned at their daughter.

"Eun-Gi sounds perfect, Princess." He said softly. Satori grinned widely.

* * *

Raising Eun-Gi seemed to be more of a challenge for Kija and Ju-Mi. Eun-Gi was more the adventure type, unlike his sister who would rather sit around and read all day. His sister, like Kija and Ju-Mi both said, had fit into the big sister role almost flawlessly. SHe doted on her younger brother, but chided him when he wouldn't listen to either one of his parents. It worked each time.

Even if times weren't always so good, Kija loved his kids very much. They were the light of his life, and he couldn't imagine what his life would be like without them in it. His family was the real light of his life.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven:Of parents and strangers  
**

 **Prompt: All Areum wanted to do was prove herself to her father.  
**

 _Every new friend is a new adventure... The start of more memories.- Patrik Lindsay_

* * *

Sometimes, being the princess of Kouka was such a drag. It wasn't just being the princess that was a bother to Areum, it was the fact she was the daughter of Empress Yona and General Hak. On top of an over protective father and an overly doting mother, she had four "uncles" a.k.a the legendary Four Dragon Warriors, who were all equally protective of her. It was such a bother to her. She wanted to break free of it all at some points.

Areum knew she had many privileges that other didn't have access or the resources to have like she did. She had beautiful clothes either tailored by a royal seamstress, or by Yun, her other "uncle". She had access to all the finest cosmetics, and the finest lotions, and most beautiful jewelry. She could have anything she wanted at any moment in time, and all she had to was ask for them. Well... Most everything.

* * *

"I want to learn to fight." She would say, sighing as she twirled a piece of her long dark hair around her slim fingers.

"Ahh, but you already know how. You know the basics, and isn't your mother teaching you how to do archery?" Hak questioned, looking over his shoulder at his only daughter. Areum pouted slightly, looking at her two brother's as they engaged in a spar.

"Yeah." She replied, sighing heavily as she closed her large, blue eyes." But even I know that you're the best around. I want you to teach me the way you teach Hanuel and Isuel. What makes me any different than them?" She questioned, opening her eyes to give her father a piercing look. Hak looked at her for a second.

 _She has her mother's glare and intense stare. Great._

Hak sighed, shaking his head as he looked away. His frowned deepened.

"You should know the answer to that." He said softly. Areum groaned, sitting back on her hands, throwing her head back dramatically, and squeezing her eyes shut in frustration. Hak looked back at his daughter, and then at his sons, correcting a stance or two before telling them to continue on. Areum scowled, leaving the training area at that point.

* * *

It was at that point she began to ask around. She didn't want to offend her mother, who had better things to do, but even Areum knew and understood that there were much stronger warriors around. She just had to ask...

"Tae-Woo, will you teach me to fight?" Areum questioned the day he came to visit. He looked at her with a dark eyebrow raised.

"You want me to teach you? What about your father?" Tae-Woo questioned. Areum frowned, pursing her lips as she looked away.

"He won't do it." She murmured, glowering. Tae-Woo looked at her, calculating for a moment, and then shrugged.

"If Lord Hak won't do it, I don't think he'll let me do it." Tae-Woo said, rubbing the back of his neck as he looked around. Areum pouted, crossing her arms.

"How do you know if you haven't asked him?"

"I know him well enough to know his answer. He goes easy on his kids compared to how the Wind Tribe usually goes during training. That's why we're all tough and good fighters." He said playfully, reaching out to rough the girl's hair. Areum ducked, but he still got her. He ruffled her hair for a second before removing his hand.

"I'm his daughter, I think it's only fair that I know." She said, looking at the dark haired man, who shook his head.

"Besides, your father is waay more protective of you than he ever was of Yona. He'd probably kill me if you got injured. I don't want to risk death."

"But-"

"Sorry Kiddo." He Siad with a slight smile, walking off. Areum pursed her lips, glaring as she looked off.

That's when she saw Han-Dae, the man who was always together with Tae-Woo. He was talking to a younger kid that looked like him, blonde hair and brown eyed with a few freckles lining his face. Both looked rather excited. She grinned, laughing as she ran towards him.

"Han-Dae!" She exclaimed, hugging him. Han-Dae wasn't expecting the hug from the daughter of Hak, but smiled awkwardly as he patted her back.

"Hey, Kiddo! Watcha up to?" He questioned, grinning. Areum smiled at him, trying to appear as charming as she possibly could.

"Well, I was just wondering-"

"Just say no Han-Dae, it will save you an argument!" Tae-Woo called over his shoulder, already knowing what the girl was going to ask his blonde friend. Han-Dae looked at his friend, and then at the girl, smiling slightly.

"Sorry, Kiddo." Han-Dae said, moving past her. Areum pursed her lips, feeling a bit angry once again. Did nobody believe she could handle the training?

* * *

So, she once again went on a hunt to see if someone would teach her to fight. She already had a list of people of who would possibly teach her and who wouldn't teach her.

Shin-Ah was out of the question. She had asked him several times to teach her swordsmanship, and he always shook his head no.

Kija was defiantly out. He would freak out if she so much got as a paper-cut injury.

So, that left Jae-Ha or Zeno. She chose to go for Zeno first.

* * *

"What? You want me to teach you, Little Miss? I'm not a good-"

"You've been alive for like, ever! You have to have learned something!" Areum exclaimed, smiling widely as she tried to appear charming. Zeno looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

"Maybe another time, hmm?" He said, grinning as he ruffled her hair, and moved on. Areum pursed her lips, scowling as she rolled her eyes.

 _He always says that. It means no._

* * *

So, that left Jae-Ha.

"Hm? Want me to teach you?" He questioned. Areum smiled, nodding.

"I've asked everyone, but they've all told me no." She replied, pursing her lips in hopes of gaining sympathy from the green haired man.

"What about your dad?" He questioned teasingly. Areum growled under her breath, looking away.

 _If I tell him my dad said yes, he'll tell me to go ask my dad. If I say no, he won't do it._

Jae-Ha looked at the young girl, noticing her pursed lips. He sighed, relaxing his smile. He then reached out, and ruffled the young girl's hair. Areum looked up, grinning slightly.

"Does this mean you'll teach me?" She questioned softly. Jae-Ha smiled, and nodded. Areum grinned at this victory.

"Alright. Grip it firmly." Jae-Ha said, crouching beside the girl as he fixed her hands on the kunai she was holding. Areum bit her lips, as she looked at the kunai in her hands, imprinting the image of how to correctly hold it in her hands.

 _I need to remember all this so that I can show my father._

She thought, nodding to herslef. Jae-Ha looked at the girl, grinning as she stood back up.

"Alright, do you got it?" He questioned, stepping back as he crossed his arms over his chest. Areum nodded, grinning.

"I got it." She replied in a firm voice. Jae-Ha nodded.

"Alright. Get a firm stance. Widen your legs out slightly. Yeah like that. Turn your body slightly. Yeah. Ok, no imagine a line between you, and that mark I made on the tree for you. Follow that line as you throw the kunai. Ok, now throw it." Areum nodded, smirking as she threw it.

Much to her disappointment, it had missed the mark. She frowned, looking down at her hands as she felt a wet stickiness begin to dribble down her hands. She raised her hands up to her face, her eyes widening slightly as she noticed a trail of blood dripping from a wound.

"Whoa." She whispered, not sure if she should be feeling exciting or terrified. Areum had never before seen her own blood come from a wound. She had never been wounded before. Jae-Ha's eyes widened slightly as he caught sight of the blood.

"Are you ok? Does it hurt?" He immediately questioned, furrowing his brow as he grabbed her hand gently, and began to inspect the wound. It was deeper than he would have liked, but he was also relieved that it wasn't as deep as it could have been otherwise. Areum pursed her lips, looking away.

"Will you stop training me?" She questioned in a soft voice as Jae-Ha ripped a piece of cloth he pulled out from his inner shirt. He looked at her, grinning slightly as he tied it firmly over the wound, and then patter her hand.

"No. Let's continue, hmm? You need to hold it a bit differently when you throw it. Here. Let me demonstrate for you." He instructed further, walking over, and picking up the kunai. He then stood beside her, gesturing for her to step back again. She did, looking at him intently as he threw the kunai.

* * *

This continued for a few weeks. She was lucky that Jae-Ha had decided to stay for an extended period of time. Each day, Areum awoke earlier than she normally would have any other day. She prepared for her daily schedule, and then at night, before dinner, she would meet up with Jae-Ha, who would teach her a little more about throwing kunai's, or fighting with swords, though he used wooden sticks so that if she got wounded again, it wouldn't be as harsh. For those few weeks, Areum was rather happy. Jae-Ha was actually treating her as if she could do something, and was happy he was giving her the chance to prove herself.

"Do you have to leave?" Areum questioned, pursing her lips on the day that Jae-Ha announced he was once again going on the road, but she didn't want to admit it outlloud it was because she was going to miss the training.

Yona looked at her daughter, smiling slightly as she put both of her hands on the girl's slender shoulders, squeezing them slightly. Jae-Ha looked at the young girl, smiled softly, and reached out to ruffle her hair. Areum grinned slightly, moving away.

"I wish you would stay just a little longer." Yona said with a soft smile. Jae-Ha looked at Yona, straightening out as he once again grinned.

"I really should get going." He said, smiling in apology. Areum pursed her lips, looking away.

* * *

Once again, things returned to normal, which frustrated Areum. She was doing very fine when Jae-Ha taught her, and she wanted to prove to her father she was just as good, but he didn't seem to want to listen.

So that left with her with only one option: Forecably prove herself. Maybe then she would get some respect, and get what she wants. At least, that's how it worked in her mind.

* * *

At first, when she first had the idea, it seemed so simple. However, putting the plan into action was much harder than she expected. First off, she would have to travel outside of the Hiryuu Castle. Areum wasn't dumb enough to try to travel outside of Kuuto, mostly because that would take too much time, and she didn't want to worry her parents too much.

So that left the only available option was staying within Kuuto, but that would be even harder because she was a recognizable face through out the kingdom. Anyone who saw her, alone, without guarding, could easily report her to her parents. Take advantage of her while she was alone, and do whatever they wanted. And all of that would defeat the purpose of proving herself to her father. So, with all that in mind, Areum knew she would have to disguise herself.

* * *

Looking at herself in the mirror, she twirled a piece of dark hair in her slim fingers, pursing her lips as she tried to think of what she could possibly do to disguise herself.

"I could always... Cut my hair a little bit. Then bind my chest. Make myself look like a boy. After all, Father isn't the only person in the world with dark hair and blue eyes." Areum whispered to herself, nodding.

With that in mind, she snuck into a servants quarters, being careful not to be seen, and quickly grabbed a pair of male, blue colored pants, a dark colored, loose-looking shirt, and a light blue vest. She bundled them up in a pack, and quickly made it back to her room.

"I would borrow Isuel's clothes, but it would be too obvious." She whispered to herself, laying out the clothes.

She quickly checked behind her, paranoid that at any moment her father or someone else would barge in, and she would be forced to explain herself. She was just happy, and relieved, that her parents were busy in a meeting with the Five Tribe Generals, and Isuel and Hanuel were practicing drills with a solider.

Areum sighed, nodding as she grabbed the short knife Jae-Ha had given to her, and trimmed her hip length hair until it was shoulder length. She stared at the pieces of long, dark hair on the ground, and noted how much lighter her head felt. She pursed her lips, missing the length of her hair already. It was then she heard some footsteps walking quickly down the hall, and towards her room.

Areum's heart raced as she threw the edges of her bed's sheet and blanket up, quickly swept the hair under her bed, quickly grabbed the clothes, and shoved them under the blankets, and then put everything back, patting the bed as she tried to make it seem as normal as possible.

"Areum, Mother wanted me to say... What the hell happened to your hair?!" Areum jumped, as she was still patting the bed to make it as normal looking as possible when Hanuel called out to her. With an impish grin, she turned around, patting her hair.

"I-I wanted to change my look, so I had it cut. Does it look bad?" She questioned, running her fingers through her hair. Hanuel pursed his lips as he narrowed his blue-purple eyes at his sister.

"No, but I think it's suspect. You have something in your mind?" He questioned, crossing his arm's over his chest. Areum gave him her best innocent look, shaking her head.

"No. Why would I?" She questioned innocently, tilting her head slightly.

"Father is gonna be unhappy. He just brought you that new hairpin-"

"My hair is not that much shorter. Now, what did Mother want?" Areum said impatiently, crossing her arm's over her chest. Hanuel looked at her for a moment longer, and then sighed as he shook his head.

"Mother and Father are gonna be late, so they can't join us for dinner. Now, are you gonna come and eat?" He said with as much attitude as he could muster. Areum rolled her eyes, and followed after her brother.

* * *

After that close encounter from Hanuel, Areum knew that she would have to make her timing more... Time effecent. She decided she would have to sneak out at night time. So, she waited until she was expected to be asleep a few days later, and after her Mother and Father tucked her in, before she threw back her covers, and began to prepare.

* * *

Earlier that day, she had grabbed some bandages to bind down her own growing breasts from being too noticeable. She undressed from the thin nightgown she wore to bed, and then began to wrap the bandage around her chest. She secured the bandage rather firmly, to ensure that it wouldn't move, and then slipped the shirt on. She inspected herself as best as she could, and was rather pleased to see that her chest was as flat looking as any boy's chest.

With that confirmed, she slipped on the pants, and then the vest. She smiled once again as she looked ever more the boy. She took out her earrings, and any other fancy jewelry, and laid them on her table. Then, she tied back her hair into a braid, securing a piece of light colored twine about it. She then went to her wardrobe, and chose plainest cloak she could find, and put it over herself. All the easier to sneak out of the castle.

Areum did one last check up on herself, proud to see she looked like any boy her age, and nothing seemed out of place. She then grabbed the kunai Jae-Ha had given to her, secured it with its sheath inside her shirt. She patted it, making sure it was secure inside, and then grabbed some money, and then quickly, and quietly, left the castle grounds.

* * *

Areum ran as fast as she could to make sure she wouldn't be spotted once she was outside the castle grounds. Sighing to herself, she then looked around. Lights were out in lanterns. Few people milled about, but those who did were obviously drunk. Areum gulped, feeling slightly afraid as she walked around with unsure steps.

 _This was so good in theory..._

Areum thought to herself, clenching the kunai that was cleverly hidden in her shirt. She passed by a few more buildings, obviously she had entered the red light district. She tried to weave her way back to a more respectable area, but it was harder and harder to find her way. Sighing, she leaned against a building, finally admitting to herself that she was lost.

"This was so good in my head." She complained under her breath, leaning her head against the building. She then closed her eyes as a tiredness took over her...

* * *

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Areum was awoken by some man who had a deep, gruff voice and smelt bad. He had kicked her foot, jolting her awake.

"My, look at those big blue eyes." Areum, in her disorination, took a moment before she realized that she wasn't home. She was in the streets.

Areum gasped, immediately standing up as she clenched her hands to her chest, clenching the kunai. The two men in front of her, one tall and burly with long blond curly hair and brown eyes while the other was short, fat with balding black hair and brown, rat-like eyes, looked at her as if she were nothing more than a juicy steak waiting for the eating. The two men chuckled at her obvious fright.

"You're as pretty as any girl I've seen, Boy." The man with blue eyes said, gripping her chin in a rough way, tilting her head this way and that way, as if inspecting her. Areum groaned, putting her hands up to push against him, but it was to avail. The man laughed slightly." He resists with the strength of a kitten. It's really adorable." Blue eyes said, grinning as he looked over at his companion.

"Heh. This boy must be from another place. He might sell for a good price." Rat eyes said, nodding.

Areum felt her throat jump into her throat. She had often heard of children being kidnapped, and sold as servants to Kouka citizens and other places. She knew her parents had tried to stop this before, but she had no idea the practice still happened. Worse still, they were both talking about selling her for a good price.

 _Don't be afraid. You're General Hak's daughter. He's touted as the Great Thunder Beast of Kouka. Kuuto's greatest trump card. The ace of the deck. Don't be afraid. You have to fight!_

Her inner voice told her. Areum snapped open her eyes as her blood boiled in her veins. She decided right then and there that she wasn't going to just let them talk like this. So, she quickly grabbed the kunai, unsealthing it, and slicing at the Blue Eye's hands as he reached out to grab her.

"You stupid child." He growled, holding his hand that was now bleeding. Areum looked at the blood, her heart racing. She actually drew blood from someone else for the first time in her life. That's when the fighting began.

* * *

Around the same time, a young man was walking through the capital, sighing as he ran his fingers through his hair. He looked at the list that was in his hands, pursing his lips.

"Need to get some flour from old man Jin-Yam. Eggs from Granny Chi-Ni. Fresh milk from Rini. Medicine from that one blonde girl. Alright. Seems to be everything." That's when his ears registered some yelling. His head snapped up, looking over to his right he saw what appeared to be a young boy fighting off two men.

"I said get away! You'll regret messing with me!"

"Heh, this boy has some spirit in him."

"I said, get away!" The boy shouted, attempting to hit one of the men, the one with beady eyes, as he attempted to tackle him.

The young man tilted his head, watching the scene. He normally didn't get involved with such situations. He had learned the very hard way that such situations could get himself in some very sticky situations. Besides, the boy...

The young man's eyebrows drew together as he took in the "boy"s appearance. He had shoulder length black hair that was to his shoulders. It was held in a loose ponytail. He had long bangs that hovered over alrge, almost girly looking, dark blue eyes. The boy was very slim, but looked well taken care of. His skin was pale, like he didn't spend much time in the sun. He was also very short with a feminine looking face.

"It's a girl." He realized, eyes widening." I don't think she's from around here either. Anyone whose spent enough time here knows this is the bad side of town." He stated, and then sighed as he ran his fingers through his light hair."Guess it's up to me to save her." He said with a sigh, and then tucked away the note safely inside the hidden pocket in his shirt. He then walked in a fast pace over to the scene, his hand gripping the kneif he kept hidden in his pocket.

Meanwhile, Areum was busy keeping those guys off of her. The short, burly man went to grab at her side, and easily dodged him, but she wasn't prepared for the blonde man to knock her down. Areum squeezed her eyes, prepared to land hard on the ground, but was surprised to find that strong arms instead caught her, easily picking her up. Her eyes flew open, and looked down at slightly tanned arm that was holding her securely around her waist. She blushed, and started beating at the arm.

"Let me go!" She yelled out, scowling. The stranger seemed to ignore her. Instead, he smirked at the men.

"Is there a problem here, men?" He asked in a smooth, deep voice. Areum growled, scowling as she hit him once again in his arm. It didn't seem to have an effect.

"Is this one with you?" The blonde guy asked, sounding confused.

"Yes. I sort of lost my little brother. Now if you don't mind." With that said, the mysterious stranger turned around, and walked away from the two men. Areum growled once again, hitting the strange man's arm once again.

"Put me down!" She yelled, her throat hurting slightly from how loud she was yelling.

The young man shrugged, putting her back down on the ground. Areum huffed, dusting off her clothes while the young man watched her with a curious expression in his brown eyes. Areum could feel his gaze on her, and it was slightly off putting. What made it worse was the fact that this stranger wasn't even speaking. Finally, she couldn't stand the silence anymore, and turned around, scowling at him as she spoke.

"I had everything under control back there!" She said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Not from where I was standing, Princess." He teased, crossing his arms over his chest. Areum's face turned red, fearing she had been discovered despite him really just teasing her about her attitude. Areum then took in his appearance.

The stranger before her had to have been around her age, thirteen maybe fourteen years old. He had a soft face with a slightly strong chin, and light freckles on the bridge of his nose, and across his cheekbones that gave him a youthful appearance. He had large, light brown eyes that were the color of honey. His eyes were shaped similar to Areum's mother's eyes. His eyes had a kind glint to them, but she got the impression that there was something underneath that expression. Something that she couldn't quiet detect. He was a bit short, but still fairly tall with broad shoulders and long legs that gave him a somewhat gangling appearance, but he did have an athletic build about him. He wore a brown colored robe shirt, that was tied in the center with a white sash. He had on white colored, loosing fitting pants that went to his ankles. He had brown colored boots on. His light colored hair was a sandy blonde, and ear-length. He had a soft smile on his face.

"How did you know I was a girl?" She questioned, not bothering to meet his gaze.

"You just looked like one. Listen, you're not from around here, are you."He said, causing Areum to look back at him with wide eyes." Everyone knows this is the bad side of town. So... Where are you from?" He questioned, getting a more serious expression. Areum didn't know what to say. If she said she was from the palace, would he send her back? But then again, perhaps going home would be the best. She had enough adventure for one day.

"I'm-"

"There she is!" Both turned their heads to see two castle guards running towards them. Areum quickly stood up, panic setting in.

"Shit, they're totally gonna blame you!" Areum said, glancing at the stranger. His eyes widened at the sight of the gaurds, and then at her.

"You're the princess?" He questioned. Areum didn't have time to answer before the two guards had grabbed the stranger, one of them holding his arms behind his back while the other had a weapon pointed at his throat.

"What were you doing with the princess?!"

"Geez! You big dummy! You could have been hurt!"

At the same moment the guards were questioning the strange man that had saved Areum, her brother, Hanuel, had shown up. He had stood directly in front of her, his hands on each of her shoulders while he looked over her. He then whipped around, and looked at the man the guards were interrogating.

"Are you the one who hurt her?!" Hanuel called out, his voice full of authority, and slight anger. It was at that moment that Areum seemed to awaken out of her daze as she quickly gripped her brother's arm to keep him from doing anything stupid.

"No. He just happened to come in at the same time I was fighting these other guys-"

"You were fighting these other guys?!" Once again Hanuel's attention was on his sister. Areum sighed heavily, resisting the urge to roll her eyes.

"Is this really the time to-"

"Then... What happened? I hope you weren't one of the guys fighting her." Hanuel had turned his attention back to the stranger.

"She was in trouble. I didn't know she was the princess." He answered, starting to look a bit panicked. Hanuel eyed the stranger.

"And if you had?" He questioned, signaling the guards to lower their weapons, which they did. Only slightly.

"I would have jumped in to save her anyways." He answered with a shrug."Am I wrong in the thinking that anyone in need of help, should be helped?" He questioned, tilting his head slightly with another grin. Hanuel sighed, shaking his head as he signaled the guards to once again lower their weapons. Which they did.

"No. Thank you for saving my sister." Hanuel said, bowing slightly before straightening out." If there's a way we can thank you at all-"

"No. I just better get to doing my errands." The mysterious kid said, bowing slightly. He then straightened out, and gave another grin to the princess, who blushed, looking away.

"You want nothing for saving the princess? No reward? How about money? Anything?" Hanuel pressed, confused. Why would anyone refuse a gift for saving someone rich?

"No. I just better finish these errands." With that said, he bowed again, straightened out, and then turned on his heel as he walked away. Everyone stood frozen for a moment, confused.

"We better get you home." Hanuel said, touching Areum's arm. Areum nodded, walking with her brother, and the guards close behind them. Areum gave one last look to where the stranger had walked, and then looked forward with a slight purse of her lips.

* * *

"Luckily you weren't hurt too bad, but you need to be more careful, Princess. This could have been a lot worse." Mi-Cha was chiding Areum as she finished patching up the princess's leg. Areum nodded, and then looked up at her parents, who were talking about what just happened.

"Yeah. Said he wanted nothing in return for saving her." Hanuel finished, running his hands through his hair.

"Really? Well, I'd still like to meet the person who saved my daughter." Yona said with a smile.

"Yeah. Guess we can pay the kid a visit. What does he look like anyways?" Hak questioned.

"Probably around Areum and Isuel's age. Ear length-length brown-blonde hair. Light brown eyes. Freckles-"

"He said he didn't want anything. Can't we just leave it at that?" Areum questioned, pursing her lips. Hak looked at Areum, and then smiled as he reached over, and ruffled her hair.

"What? I can't thank the young man who saved my Little Porkchop?" He questioned, laughing slightly.

"Ugh. Just don't say that in front of anyone else."

"No promises." Hak teased, causing Areum to once again scowl at her father.

"Wait. Did you say blonde hair, freckles, and brown eyes?" Mi-Cha asked, looking up. Hanuel looked at the blonde girl, and nodded.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Did he have a brown shirt on?" SHe questioned, standing up as she grabbed a sharpened knife, and began to straighten out Areum's hair. Hanuel paused, looking at Mi-Cha's face for a moment, and then nodded.

"Yeah. Why? You know him?" He questioned. Mi-CHa shrugged slightly.

"Yeah. He came in earlier to my dad's shop. He ordered some medicine. Said he lives on the outskirts, and said the medicine was for his sick mother. The kid is kinda cute I have to say." Areum pursed her lips, looking away as Mi-Cha finished.

"We have to visit him. Maybe we can help with his mother." Yona suggested. Hak sighed, nodding.

"Right. We'll go tomorrow. For right now, Areum get some rest after Mi-Cha finishes your hair." Areum looked up at her father, nodding. It was at that moment that Hak and Yona pulled Areum into a tight hug."And don't worry us again. We could have lost you." He said, kissing the top of her head.

"We're glad you're not any worse." Yona said, pulling back with a soft smile. Areum smiled back. Even if it was a pain being the princess, it was moments like these that she wouldn't trade for the world.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: This Little Light of Mine**

 **A/n: I had an order I wanted to do these in... And then my mind decides to change it *sigh* Anyways! Probably breaking that order now XD Anyways, Soo-Won was so damn hard to write for *internal screaming* Considering he's one of my favorite characters, Should have made it easy to write for him, but I guess I was wrong. I hope I did his character justice! Please, lemme know your thoughts! Happy readings!  
**

 **Anon Reviews:**

 **KanaMac: That was so cute and amazing! It would be nice to have some more overprotective daddy Hak! Thank you for your hard work on this chapter. Can't wait for the next one!**

 **Answer: Ciao~! KanaMac~! So lovely to see you again~! Anyways, thanks for your kind words! I seriously had some trouble with this last prompt, but it was certainly fun to write, and I'm so happy you think it was cute and amazing! I do have some more Daddy! Hak prompts planned, but I do basically write as I think of the prompts^^;, but there certainly be more on the way! Anyways, thank you for taking the time review~! I hope to see you again~! Happy readings~!**

 **Prompt: Soo-Won never planned on any of this, but he wouldn't take it back for anything in the world.**

 _Truth is, you don't know what is going to happen tomorrow. Life is a crazy ride, and nothing is guaranteed.- Eminem_

* * *

Soo-Won thought he had his life planned out. Or mostly planned out. He had to get revenge for his father's wrongful death, and, despite everything that happened afterwards, he had achieved that goal. He had wanted to make Kouka Kingdom stronger, and, for the most part during his reign, he had achieved that goal. He wanted to give the throne to the rightful heir, who had grown very much, and he had achieved that goal. He wanted to travel around, and he had achieved that goal, but what he wanted to do afterwards was still very much a mystery to Soo-Won.

Yona and Hak were doing wonderful things. They were making Kouka stronger, and better in many ways, and he even heard they were starting a family. He wanted to see them, but refrained from doing so. He didn't want to make things awkward.

Besides, Soo-Won loved traveling. He loved meeting new people, getting to see new things, and now that he had no royal duties to adhere to, he could travel anywhere in the world he wanted to travel. Of course, his ever faithful, if somewhat perpetually foul tempered, protector, Joo-Doh, had come along side the now ex-Emperor. Not that Joo-Doh had much of a choice as it was made very clear he was not wanted. Not that he wanted to stay to begin with. He had chosen his side long ago, and had no intentions of changing it any time soon.

"Do you have any idea what you to do besides just travel around, Soo-Won?" Joo-Doh would continuously ask Soo-Won. Soo-Won would just look at him with a simple grin.

"Let's just go where the wind takes us for once. I think there's been enough planning in my life. Let's just see what is in store for us, ok?" Was always Soo-Won's answer much to the chagrin of Joo-Doh.

Soo-Won had been a reader all his life. When he was young, he would slip into the library, and read everything he could find. Even the forbidden documents. Now that he had all this time on his hands, Soo-Won filled it with reading. He read about medicine, about baking, about flowers, about tea and tea arrangements, or just anything. He applied most of the things he learned to his travels to earn money, and he earned a good amount of money doing so. Needless to say, Soo-Won was happy with his life, and saw no need to change it. At least, not then...

* * *

It was five years into Soo-Won traveling and helping those in need. As expected, Yona's laws that came through, truly helped Kouka for the better, but there was still issues. Despite people having better access to medical care, and food, and everything else, illness and poverty was still a huge issue. Soo-Won found he rather enjoyed helping those in need, and that's what he did.

"What are you going to do if one of those deadly illnesses catches up to you, Soo-Won? Have you really thought this through at all?" Of course Joo-Doh expressed his concerns when he was first told of the plan. Not that it came as a surprise to the dark haired man. He had an inkling it would come to this.

"Joo-Doh, you worry too much. I got this under control." Soo-Won replied with a smile. Joh-Doh couldn't argue with this point. Soo-Won never did anything without thoroughly thinking it through first.

"Alright." He conceded, closing his eyes. Besides, there was nothing that he could have said to have changed the ex-Lord's mind.

So, there they were, five years later, in a small Fire Tribe village. They had settled there to rest, and offer any help they could offer. That's when something happened that would change the course of Soo-Won's life. He met the woman who would become his wife.

Soo-Won and Joo-Doh had rented out a small, run-down shack that they fixed up enough to set up some business. Soo-Won set out some medicinal herbs, regular flowers, some books, and some other stuff. That's when she walked in.

Soo-Won could remember very clearly every detail about her when he first saw her. She was a pretty woman, or so he thought. She had a slim figure that was covered by a simple brown robe that tied around the center with a white sash. She had on white colored pants, and black shoes that were heeled slightly. Her wavy, waist length, dirty blonde hair was pulled back by a black and green checkered bandanna. She had golden, studded earrings in her ears. She had large eyes that were a light brown in color, the color of honey, and were surrounded by long, light colored lashes. She had a soft looking face that was v-shaped with high cheekbones that had a few sparse freckles across them. She had full, pink lips that were pulled into a slight pout as she looked through some medicinal plants. She looked confused, and he found it a bit adorable. Without thinking, he went directly to her.

"Is there something I can help you with?" He asked, smiling at her. She jumped slightly, and then turned to look at the one who had addressed her. A slight blush came over her face, which Soo-Won found even more adorable, and she laughed nervously, rubbing the back of her neck.

"My mother has fallen ill. I'm really horrible with medicines, and I wasn't sure what to get her." Soo-Won had to admit that her liked the sound of her light voice, but he stayed professional.

"Why don't you tell me her symptoms? I can make something for you real quick. If you'd like." Soo-Won suggested. The girl thought for a moment, and then nodded, smiling once again.

"Yeah. That would be nice." She said, smiling at him.

"Great. So, what's the problem?" The girl rattled off everything she thought could be important. Soo-Won nodded, making a mental note of everything she told him.

"I believe that is everything." She said with a small laugh. Soo-Won laughed with her, and then nodded.

"Come by in a few hours, I'll have something ready." He said. The girl nodded, smiling as she walked out the door. Soo-Won watched her leave, and then went to work.

As the girl said, she came by a few hours later. With a shy grin on her face, she was immediately greeted by Soo-Won.

"I was afraid you wouldn't recognize me." She said with a small laugh, and then blushed."I-I mean, I didn't give my name or anything, so I was just...Well, you know!" Soo-Won laughed slightly, shaking his head as he handed the girl her medicine.

"Don't be silly. I could never forget you." He said simply. The girl blushed once again, and then handed him his due money.

"Thanks." She said with a smile,and then hurried off. Soo-Won once again watched her run off with a slight grin on his face.

"So... What was that about?" Joo-Doh questioned with an eyebrow raised. He had watched both interactions with some interest. He just didn't peg that girl as Soo-Won's type, but then what did he know about Soo-Won's type as he never showed any interest in any women before. Soo-Won looked at him with embarrassment.

"What are you talking about? It was just a routine job." Soo-Won replied, laughing slightly as he wrote down something in a book. Joo-Doh looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"If you say so." Joo-Doh said with a sigh, rolling his eyes as he looked away.

* * *

Indeed so, the girl came by again. This time, Soo-Won was sure to get her name, Nari. He couldn't help but to like the sound of her name. She came for the same medicine, and once again Soo-Won made it. Then, she came again, and again. Each time, Soo-Won made the medicine. By the fifth time, the only thing that changed was that she stayed, and chatted.

"You seem so interesting. I just want to know my doctor more." She said with a slight laugh. Soo-Won laughed with her.

"Ah, I don't know if I'm that interesting." He joked. Nari laughed, shaking her head.

"No. I think you are. Your name is Soo-Won, right?" She questioned. Soo-Won looked at her, and then nodded.

"Some people call me that." He affirmed with a laugh.

"It's a nice name." She said with a grin.

"Not as nice as yours." He said before he could think of what he was saying, which caused Nari to blush. She looked away, still grinning.

"So, Umm, tell me about yourself." She said, looking back at him shyly.

"What do you want to know?" He questioned, looking at her as he reached for some flower root to add into the medicine. Nari shrugged.

"Anything you want. Like where you're form. Things you like. Things you hate. Anything that comes to mind." She answered, grinning." If you want, I can start!" She exclaimed, causing Soo-Won to grin slightly.

"Alright. Give me some pointers." He said with a chuckle.

"Well, I'm from the Kai Empire. I immigrated here with my mother a couple years ago. I like cats, and the color blue. I love dango, and my favorite flowers are Lilli's." She spoke as if stating what she had to do for the day, and then looked at him.

"Alright. Good start. I'm from Kouka. Been here all my life. I like helping people, and your medicine is done." He said, smiling slightly as he packaged her stuff,and handed it to her. Nari pursed her lips slightly.

"You didn't even tell me much." She pouted. Soo-Won grinned, tilting his head slightly.

"Well, no offense, but neither did you." He stated. She smiled slightly, shaking her head as she took her package, and then paid.

"I'll get you next time." She stated, winking at him. Soo-Won laughed, waving as she exited the place. Joo-Doh once again noted the exchange with some peaked interest.

 _If only he had shown this much interest while on the throne._

He thought, flipping the page in a book.

* * *

For sure, the girl kept coming back, and each time, the two got to know each other just a little more. Soo-Won was fairly happy about seeing her, although he was worried about how often she was coming in for medicine. He wanted to visit the mother himself, seeing if perhaps he need ed to give her stronger medicine, but Joo-Doh was highly objective.

"We don't want you catching your death." Joo-Doh said, scowling.

"How do we know she's not sicker? What if we're not giving her the right medicine?"

"Well, that's not our problem. You're getting too invested." Joo-Doh said, causing Soo-Won to frown. Joo-Doh looked away, scowling once again.

* * *

Then, there was one day that the girl didn't show up at all. Then another day. Then another. When a week passed, Soo-Won was both relieved, and a bit saddened. If she stopped coming by, then that meant the mother got better, but that also meant he wouldn't see her again.

"We should just be happy the mother is alive and well." Joo-Doh said when Soo-Won expressed his regret.

"Yeah. I guess this means that we just did our jobs." He said with a slight grin.

* * *

Still, Soo-Won was a bit sad at the thought that he wouldn't see her again, espically because they both had decided it was time to move on to a new village.

They were packing up when she came by once more. Soo-Won was excited for a split second until he saw her forlorn expression. He then felt saddened as he walked over to greet her.

"You guys packing up?" She questioned without life in her voice, which further worried Soo-Won. His eyebrows drew together as he answered.

"Yeah. We've done everything we can do here. Besides, we don't stay in one place too long." Nari nodded, looking around.

Her eyes shone with brimming tears that didn't yet shed. Soo-Won wanted to comfort her. He felt hurt seeing her hurt, but he had no idea what to do. He didn't want to offend the young woman.

"Can... Can I go with you guys?" She questioned, surprising Soo-Won and Joo-Doh, who almost dropped the box he was carrying. Soo-Won looked at her in disbelief.

"What about your mother?" He questioned. Nari's lips quivered, and she closed her eyes, shaking her head. Soo-Won then understood, and felt incredibly saddened himself. He pulled her into a hug."I'm sorry." He whispered. Nari just shook her head, squeezing her eyes shut so the tears wouldn't fall.

"I have nowhere else to go, and you guys are the first people I've made a connection with, and I don't think I could stand the thought of being apart from you two." She mumbled into his robe, surprising Soo-Won. Even causing him to blush slightly. He held her just a little closer, and then looked at Joo-Doh, who shrugged slightly. Soo-Won then looked down at Nari, who was looking up at him with hopeful eyes. He smiled, nodding slightly.

"Sure. I don't mind." He replied. Nari smiled in relief.

So, the three of them set off on the journey together three days afterwards.

* * *

From there, their romance built on and on. Soo-Won was no good with romance, and he didn't ever bother asking Joo-Doh, although the older man did surprisingly give him good advice every now and again.

"Girls like to be surprised. Why don't you get her this?" Joo-Doh pointed a beautifully patterned necklace. Soo-Won smiled, nodding as he picked it up.

"Yeah. I'm sure she'll like it." He said softly.

When presented with the necklace, Nari smiled brightly.

"It's so beautiful!" She exclaimed, moving her hair out of the way while Soo-Won fastened it around her neck.

"Well,Joo-Doh picked it out, but I thought you would like it." He admitted, laughing slightly. Nari gave a cheeky smile to Joo-Doh, who acted like nothing was happening, and then looked down at the necklace.

"It must have costed so much." She said softly, pursing her lips slightly. Soo-Won smiled, ruffling her hair slightly.

"Don't be silly. Girls liked to be surprised, right?" Soo-Won echoed Joo-Doh's words, causing Nari to blush.

"Yeah. We also like to hug." She said brightly, and then pulled the blonde man into a tight hug.

* * *

Of course, there were moments when they just talked. They talked about alot of things. Their childhood. Their fondest memories.

"Kuuto must have been pretty amazing." She said when Soo-Won told her where he grew up.

"Yes. The lights during festivals were espically pretty. Though, I have to say that the most interesting thing was the people. The regular folk. Sometimes, I would sneak down there, and talk to them."

"That's pretty cool. I had no idea I was talking to royalty." She teased, bumping shoulders with him. Soo-Won laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Not that it changes anything, but I used to be king." He said, which made Nari's mouth drop wide open.

"So cool! I would have never guessed!" She exclaimed. Soo-Won just chuckled slightly, shaking his head.

"Well, what about you? Anything exciting?"

"No. Nothing like that. My father was just a merchant. My mother was baker." She said simply, smiling slightly as she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. Soo-Won smiled slightly.

"I think that's pretty cool." He said before thinking, causing both of them to chuckle slightly.

"I would like to see Kuuto one day. I haven't been to many places, so this is kinda refreshing." Nari smiled at Soo-Won, who kept his smile despite feeling a bit uneasy.

"Maybe one day you'll see Kuuto." He said without thinking. Nari looked at him in surprise, and then grinned.

"That would be very nice I think." She said, giggling slightly. Soo-Won smiled slightly. Even if the thought of returning to Kuuto made him uneasy, seeing her smile like that seemed to make everything better.

 _I just want to see her smile like that again._

He thought to himself, looking away.

* * *

Sometimes, they spoke of just simple things. Like the last meal they ate. Or how perfect the weather was. Or how much it sucked.

"It's been raining for three days. I'm so over rain." Nari said, sighing, and she banged her head against the wall of the inn. Soo-Won looked at her, smiling slightly.

"No reason to hurt yourself. Rain is beautiful."

"Only idiots say that after three days. I mean, how the hell has it not flooded?!" She exclaimed, sighing slightly.

"Do you want it to flood?" He teased. Nari blushed, scowling slightly.

"No! I can't swim!" She exclaimed, causing Soo-Won to laugh slightly.

"I don't know why you're freaking out. It always rains like this in the Water Tribe." Joo-Doh said flatly, looking out the window. Nari looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"I'm concerned because I can't swim." She said, crossing her arms over her chest. Soo-Won once again laughed, shaking his head.

"I'm sure it's not gonna flood." He said, patting her leg.

"Better not." She mumbled, once again amusing Soo-Won.

All in all, their romance continued to build and build.

* * *

Then, came the time when Soo-Won felt he wanted to confess his feelings to her. Though, he wasn't sure how to go about it. It wasn't like he ever had experience in this field. Or much of it anyways, and nothing serious anyways. He felt flustered just thinking about it.

"Just be straight and frank. Tell her what you feel." Joo-Doh whispered, both of them looking ahead at Nari as she looked at some local flowers."Besides, girls have an amazing sense. I'm sure she already has an inkling."

"What if she doesn't feel the same? I don't want to look foolish. Or make things awkward." He asked back. Joo-Doh sighed, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. Soo-Won really couldn't tell when someone liked him all these years later.

"Trust me, you won't have any problems. Just don't over think it, and do it when the time feels right."

"And how will I know?" Soo-Won questioned. Joo-Doh sighed, shrugging slightly.

"You will know." He said, looking away as Nari came to Soo-Won with a flower, which he immediately brought for her.

Soo-Won told her on a very surprising occasion. On a simple night when they were getting ready to lay down to sleep.

"It's beautiful tonight." She said as she laid down on the ground. Soo-Won looked at her, nodding with a slight smile.

"Yeah. It is." He said, laying down next to her. She looked at him, and then grinned.

"Yeah. Well, good night." She said, turning on her side. Soo-Won turned to look at her, sitting up.

"Nari?" He questioned, his heart beating faster. She looked at him with an eye cracked open.

"Yeah. What's up?" She questioned, grinning. Soo-Won's heart beat faster once again as he leaned down, and kissed her lips, surprising her as well, but she kissed him back. It was a short and sweet kiss that was broken as soon as it started. Soo-Won smiled at her.

"I love you." He said simply, turning over on his side, and going to sleep. Nari could hardly sleep that night with how loud her heart was beating.

From that point on, they were together as a couple. Soo-Won was just happy it being them. Him, Joo-Doh, and Nari.

* * *

Having kids, settling down, none of that even entered his mind. Then, Nari told him of her preganacy.

"What? Are... Are you sure?" He questioned, feeling a bit numb. Nari nodded, biting her lips.

"Yeah. I've never been regular with my cycle, but then everything just started adding up, and then I went to the doctor in the last town, and they confirmed it. I was just looking for a way to tell you." Nari was speaking fast, nervous as she felt. She wanted to get it all out before the courage left her."I mean, what are we going to do? The road is no place to raise a baby, ya know, but I don't want to hinder you either. I mean, helping people is sort of your thing, and I just don't want to be a burden." Her voice trailed off as Soo-Won pulled her into a hug.

"Don't say that. You, and our child, are anything but a burden. Don't ever think that, and you have nothing to worry about. We'll figure something out, alright?" He questioned, pulling back to look at her. Nari smile softly, nodding.

"Right. Of course." She said softly.

* * *

What was agreed upon was that they would travel until Nari was no longer in any condition to travel. Soo-Won was constantly doting on Nari, making sure she was well taken care of, and made sure she had all the comforts she would need. Soo-Won didn't know much about this kind of stuff, and was just wanting to make sure that nothing bad would happen.

"You know, she's pregnant. Not helpless." Joo-Doh told Soo-Won, raising an eyebrow slightly. Soo-Won looked at him with a slightly grin.

"I just want to make sure she's comfortable." He said, messing with the blanket again.

"Soo-Won?" She said, shifting in the blanket. Soo-Won looked at her.

"Yeah? Is everything ok?"

"I'm comfortable." She said with a teasing grin. Soo-Won blushed, and then laughed as he pulled back.

* * *

Just around the time that Nari really started to show, Joo-Doh thought they should find a place to settle down. They chose a small village in the Water Tribe. From there, they got a mid-wife, and another doctor that specialized in pregnancy. With everything secured, Soo-Won set up a business with Joo-Doh. Most of the money earned was put towards getting things ready for the baby. Soo-Won was rather excited to be a father.

Then, came the day that Nari was going to have the baby. Soo-Won was nervous. Even if he knew Nari was strong on her own, and she had had an easy pregnancy, it didn't stop him from worrying. Since men were forbidden from entering the birthing room, he was pacing nervously while he waited for the news that his child had been born, and that Nari was safe.

"You're going to pace a hole in the ground and fall through. Relax. Women's bodies are made perfectly well for birthing children." Joo-Doh said after a few hours of watching Soo-Won pace nervously back and forth. Soo-Won looked at Joo-Doh, pausing in his pacing, and then smiled slightly.

"I know that." He said, and then continued his pacing. Joo-Doh sighed, looking away."I didn't think it would take this long." Soo-Won said, looking at the sky as the sun was beginning to settle into the sky. When the birth began it was sun up.

"I know, but this kind of thing takes a while." Joo-Doh replied, trying to keep the annoyance out of his voice. He was trying to sooth the worried blonde.

It took a few hours, but Soo-Won and Joo-Doh finally got the news that the child was born. Soo-Won wasted no time in following the mid-wife to the room.

As soon as they reached the room, Soo-Won was relieved to hear the strong cry of the new born. He was also relieved to see Nari, looking down at the child swaddled in a white blanket. He slowed his approach. Nari looked over at Soo-Won, smiling as she shifted her position.

"It's a boy." She said softly. Soo-Won smiled, kissing the top of Nari's head, and then looked down at the child. His child. His son.

The boy had inherited his mother's freckles and brown eyes, but otherwise looked more like himself. The kids light brown eyes looked up at Soo-Won's eyes, and then began cooing, wriggling slightly in his mother's arms.

"I think he wants his father." The mid-wife said fondly, even giggling a bit as Nari handed the child to Soo-Won, who took the child ever so carefully.

As soon as Soo-Won held his son, a warm feeling went throughout his whole body. He couldn't rightly explain the feeling. It was pride and happiness and another emotion he couldn't explain all hitting him at once. This was his child. His son. He didn't think he could recall ever seeing anything more beautiful in his life.

"What's his name?" He questioned, looking at Nari. Nari smiled slightly, shrugging.

"I thought I'd let you do that." She said softly. Soo-Won nodded, smiling as he looked down at the child, who had fallen asleep.

"Li-Huan." He said firmly, nodding. Nari smiled, nodding.

"I like it." She said simply. Soo-Won looked at her, smiling ever so slightly.

"Why don't you rest, hm? You've done alot. Thank you." He kissed the top of her head, placing Li-Huan next to her. Nari smiled, looking at Soo-Won as he sat in a chair next to Joo-Doh.

"No. Thank you." She said softly, closing her eyes as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Raising Li-Huan was a pretty easy thing, much to Soo-Won and Nari's surprise. As an infant, the only time he really ever cried was when he was hungry or he needed a diaper change or when he was really sleepy, and couldn't sleep on his own. Other than that, he was a realtivly content baby that liked playing.

"He's such a happy baby." Nari cooed, tickling the four month old's chin, causing it to grin, and giggle. Soo-Won smiled slightly, stroking the child's hair.

"Yeah. It's a good thing." He said softly.

* * *

Another thing that surprised both Nari and Soo-Won was the Joo-Doh was surprisingly good with children. The rare times that Li-Huan did cry and cry, and nothing else seemed to sooth him, Joo-Doh always seemed to know exactly what to do.

"Ahh, how do I do this?" Soo-Won questioned, rubbing the back of his neck as he tried to figure out how to change the child's diaper. He had never had to do that before, and learning on his own was quiet difficult. It didn't help that Li-Huan wouldn't stop crying either.

"Here. I'll do it." Joo-Doh suggested, taking over the position Soo-Won was in. Soo-Won watched by the man's side so that the next time Soo-Won would be able to do it.

"I'm surprised you can do this so fast." Soo-Won commented, surprised at how fast Joo-Doh was able to clean and then change out the diaper clothe.

"You forget, Soo-Won, I watched you all of your life. Of course I would be good with children." Joo-Doh told the blonde man as he gently rocked the slowly sleep Li-Huan in his arms. Soo-Won looked at his son, and then at the dark haired man.

"Yeah, but it's still so surprising." Soo-Won teased, which caused Joo-Doh to grit his teeth slightly.

"Yeah, yeah. Here, take your son. I think he's fine now." Joo-Doh handed the child back to Soo-Won.

Once that happened, the child began to cry again, causing Soo-Won to freak out a little bit. He looked at Joo-Doh, an embarrassed laugh as the older man sighed, shaking his head as he took the child from his father's arms, and once again began rocking him to calm him down.

* * *

Overall, Soo-Won was a very doting father. He liked getting things for his child, and making sure that Li-Huan was always comfortable, and didn't do without something. As the child grew older, Soo-Won still liked spoiling him, but also became a little more strict with Li-Huan to avoid spoiling him, even if it didn't take much from the child to convince Soo-Won to let the child do as he pleased.

"Li-Huan, don't you have some studies to do?" Soo-Won questioned as he came out of the back room. Li-Huan, the now five year old boy, looked at his father with a slight grin.

"Yeah, but I wanted to get this thing before it was out of the store." Li-Huan explained, smiling as he hoped to convince his father. Soo-Won looked at the satchel at the boy's side, and then at him. Li-Huan smiled wider, even adding a bit of a chuckle.

"I don't know. Joo-Doh won't be very pleased..." Soo-Won trailed off, looking away.

"Pllleease!" Li-Huan pleaded, even giving his father a puppy dog expression." It won't take that long!" He promised, nodding with an even wider smile. Soo-WOn paused for a moment, and then sighed as he nodded.

"Yeah. Fine. Just don't take long, and be careful, ok?"

"Yes! I promise I won't be too long, and that I'll be careful!" Li-Huan promised, laughing as he ran out of the house. Soo-Won sighed, running his hands through his hair.

 _I'm going to regret letting him go, aren't I?_

He thought to himself, sighing as he checked the supplies for the day.

* * *

Soo-Won's predication was correct. When Joo-Doh asked when Li-Huan had gone off, Soo-Won explained what happened. Joo-Doh wasn't exactly happy, but since there was nothing that could have been done, he had no choice but to let it slide.

When Li-Huan came home, he was really dirty, and had a slight limp, which immediately worried all three adults.

"What happened?" Nari asked in worry, her eyebrows drawing together as she touched her son's head. Joo-Doh carried the boy into the house.

"Did I tell you to be careful?" Soo-Won questioned, immediately bringing over a couple of rags, and some water so that Li-Huan could clean himself a bit before they could see the real damage.

"Yeah, and I was until I wasn't paying attention, and slid down this ravine, and then-"

"Ravine? That's on the outskirts of town. What were you doing there?" Joo-Doh questioned, giving the boy a hard expression. Li-Huan paused, and looked a bit flustered as he failed to come up with an reasonable excuse.

"You can't just wonder off, Honey. You could have been hurt so much worse." Nari chided him, checking his arm and shoulders for any injuries while Soo-Won was taking care of some cuts on his legs. Li-Huan pursed his lips, looking away.

"I know, I know." He mumbled.

"I guess we're just gonna have to accompany you until we can trust that you won't run off." Soo-Won said, tying a bandage around the boy's leg. Li-Huan's mouth hung open.

"But, Dad-"

"I told you to hurry and be safe. You mentioned going to a store not exploring. I'm sorry, but that's the finale answer." Soo-Won said firmly, looking up at Li-Huan, who scowled, looking away.

"Fine." He mumbled, already knowing it was best not to argue with his father when the man was serious. Both parents then pulled the small child into a tight hug, just happy that his injuries were nothing more than superficali wounds that would take no time to heal. They were happy that he was alright.

* * *

Of course, like his father, Li-Huan was also a curious child. He asked more questions than Soo-Won knew how to answer half of the time. Mostly, his kid asked about Soo-Won's past, which the blonde man often avoided if he had any choice in the matter. At least until his son was older.

"So... Daddy, you can tell me. I'm eight. I can handle it." Li-Huan told him with a smile." I mean you used to be the king. You have to have some interesting stories!" Li-Huan exclaimed, giving his father a toothy grin. Soo-Won smiled slightly, ruffling his hair.

"Nah, I'm afaird not. Most of the stories I have to tell are probably boring, and-"

"Why can't you just tell me?" Li-Huan asked, glancing over at his father with a serious expression. Soo-Won looked away. Mostly because his son had his inventive look.

"It's complicated." Soo-Won said softly. Li-Huan looked at his father a moment longer, and then looked away with a shrug, smiling once again.

"But, you'll tell me another time, right?" Li-Huan said softly, smiling at his father. Soo-Won looked at him, smiling as he nodded.

"Yeah. Another time." He promised, smiling." Let's get these pastries finished, hmm?" Soo-Won suggested, rolling out another piece of dough. Li-Huan nodded, humming as he checked on the ones in the oven. Soo-Won looked over at his son, smiling slightly.

* * *

So, maybe things didn't go exactly as Soo-Won had planned. He never expected to fall in love, in his younger years romance was still very much a mystery to him, and he never expected to have a family either. But he wouldn't trade either one for anything else in the world. Being a parent taught Soo-Won alot about life. It taught him that sometimes life doesn't go exactly as you planned, and sometimes those things taught you so much more than you thought you needed to know. His wife and child both taught him about unconditional love, and he was happy to have his own family. The one thing nobody could ever take away from him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: Of Protection**

 **A/n: This is a follow up to the one where Areum ran off on her own. ANyways, please enjoy! This one was rather fun to write xD As always, thanks to everyone who has been giving this story attention! You all are freaking awesome!**

 **Happy readings!**

 **Prompt: The proud Day a father teaches his daughter to kill a man**

 _"We are respecting our parents' wishes...They didn't want to shelter us from the world's treacheries. They wanted us to survive them."_ _― Lemony Snicket_

"Alright. After that whole thing that just happened a few weeks ago, I think it's time I train you on my own. That way, next time you're in trouble, you won't have to rely on a stranger to help you." Hak told Areum with a rather serious expression, but a playful tone.

Had it been any other time, Areum would have been happy to have this rare one-on-one time with her father, and training on top of it all! But this day, she was just plain out annoyed.

Her father had woken up before sunrise, gave her a simple plate of toast, eggs, and bacon with juice, told her to eat it all fast, and then join him in the training area. She was still tired, and didn't think about it, but now that she was semi out of a zombie mode, she was just annoyed.

Areum vauled her sleep. It kept her beautiful. So, to be woken up early, and rushed through her morning rotuine, she was just plain out annoyed, and tired.

"Can't we do this when I'm more awake, Daddy? I'm tired. I wanna sleep. Hanuel and Isueal are still sleeping too." Areum whinned slightly, yawning as she rubbed her eyes. Hak merely smirked at her.

"You should have thought about that before you ran off. Now straighren out your back. I'm going to teach you how to protect yourself in any given situation, alright?" Areum nodded, sighing in annoyance as she straightened herself out.

Hak looked at Areum for a moment longer. It had really scared him when Areum ran off without telling anybody. He would have expected that out of Hanuel, their more rebellious child, but Areum had always been more content. Maybe more perputally annoyed with life, but Hak never thought his little girl would just run off. It scared him and Yona. It scared everyone. Nobody knew where she was at, or if she was alright. Everyone was freaking out, and when she didn't return after a few hours, Hak's mind was running with a million possibilites, and all of them just angered and worried him more. SO, he made the resovle, after hearing what happened, that he was going to teach her more on self defense. He wasn't going to tell her how stupid her actions were, because what good would any of that do, but he would protect her in his own rights. He would protect her by making sure she could protect herself.

"So... What's the first thing?" Areum asked, hestating at first, but then getting rather excited. She looked at her father with a grin. Hak looked at Areum, eyebrow rasied at the sudden switch in motivation, but also happy to see the grin.

"Well... You already know about stances, right?" Hak asked, looking at Areum. SHe pursed her lips in thought, and then broke out into a grin again as she nodded.

"Yeah! Jae-Ha taught me! It's about keeping your hands up in front of your face, or at least above the chin, and to keep the elbows in. Then take the left food, and place it forward, and have the right foot back if your right handed. It's oppopsite if you're left handed. Since I use both, he said it didn't matter, and to use what was most comfortable, and easier for me to do." Hak nodded, impressed with pointers Jae-Ha gave to Areum, but a little annoyed that this was done behind his back.

"Anything else?" He asked. Areum nodded, biting on her grin lips. Hak wouldn't say anything to Jae-Ha because Hak was just happy to see Areum grin that way.

"Ok! So he told me that with a left-footed forward stance, which is one I usually take, my left hand will be my jab, and my right will be my power. He said the opposite would used if I use a right foot forward stnace. He also said to have my knees bent at all time since more power and reach will come from my legs and my butt. He also said to clench my fists with my thumb curled under my fingers, not loose on the outside, or I risk breaking it." Hak nodded, once again impressed with how much was taught to her.

"He taught you alot, didn't he?" Hak said softly, without realizing he had said it. Areum looked at her father, drawing back slightly as she wasn't sure what to think of what he just said. Hak glanced at his daughter, and then smiled once again.

"Alright, why don't you show me this stance." He said with a grin. Areum smiled bigger, and then nodded as she adopted the stance. Hak waited for a moment, looking at the stance.

"Is that good?" She asked, purposely adapting it slightly wrong so that she could spend more time with Hak. Hak noticed the wrong stance, and had a suspicon that Areum did it wrong, but said nothing as he smirked teasingly.

"Droopy Eyes never corrected you?" Hak teased with a slight laugh. Areum blushed, but didn't say anything as she shook her hair out, and looked away. Hak laughed again, shaking his head as he contuined." Don't bend your knees so much. It looks like you're squating." Areum nodded, following her father's instructions. This time, she adapted her position in the right way. Hak nodded, smile softing out as he once again looked at the stance. Happy with it, he contuined on."Did he teach you the basics of punching?" He questioned. Areum looked confused for a moment, and then shook her head. Hak nodded, knowing full well that this time Areum was telling the truth.

"Alright. How do I punch?" SHe questioned once Hak stood in front of her. He extened his arms out until the flat of his palm was facing Areum.

"Extend your arm, and make sure the back of your hand is facing the sky. Your elbow should be pointing out to the side, and it should be slightly down." Hak watched as Areum clumisly tried to adapt to what he was saying. Hak lowered his arms until they were once againa t his side, and then walked over to his daughter, fixing her left arm until it was in the right poistion."Like that. Remember it, alright?" He questioned, looking at her. Areum nodded, her eyes focusing in on her arm, as if trying to memerise it, and then looked at Hak with an excited grin.

"Ok! What next?" SHe questioned, grinning. Hak smiled, ruffling her hair, before walking in front of her, and extending his hands once again.

"Alright. Remember for your power punchm which will be your left hand since that's what you're using, do the same basic thing as you jab, but since this is that should be in the back-"

"Wait, what?" Areum questioned, lowering her stance for just a moment. Hak sighed, closing his eyes with a slight shake of his head, and then opened his eyes. He looked at his obviously confused child, and adapted a playful smirk.

"Don't lower your stance. If it's too confusing, I could stop." He teased, alughing slightly. Areum blushed, scowling, but nodded as she adapted her stance once again. Hak laughed again, shaking his head, and then contuined." Anyways, it's because of the way your stance is one foot forward, alright?" He questioned more softly. Areum nodded, biting her lips once again. Hak looked at her once again, and then nodded as he contuine don." ANyways, do the same thing as your jab, but since this the hand that should be in the back, you have to use your shoulder power, and move your shoulder forward so you are getting more power into it." Hak paused, letting it soak into Areum's mind. Areum paused for a moment, and then nodded.

"Alright." SHe said with a confident grin. Hak nodded.

"Alright. ENough talk. Hit my palms. Put as much power into it as you." Hak said, holding out his hands once again. Areum nodded, punching her father's fists."Don't hold back. I wasn't called the Thunder Beast for nothing." Hak's tone became more serious as Areum contuined to punch.

He was impressed by how much power was behind those punches. It was even more impressive than what her brother's had, and was proud how strong she was without any real training. WHat impressed him even more was how well and fast she was to adapt to instructions.

"Alright. Now, put even more power into your punches by turning your foot and roating your body towards your target. THis will give you three powerful points to your punch: the shoulder turn, the body turn, and the elbow extension." Hak contuined after a few turns at the basic punching. Areum nodded, grinning as she punched at Hak's hand again, only this time using what he said. Hak surpressed a slight groan when she punched particularly hard. Once again, he felt himself impressed."Remember to lead with your jab, and return it quickly back to your stance. Use it more frequently to set upthe big knock out shout that you use with your back hand." Hak further instructed. Areum nodded, keeping those in mind as she contuined punching Hak's hands.

Hak stopped this exercise after ten mintues. Mostly because he wanted to move on to other things, but also because his wrists was starting to hurt. After a mintue of experimental hitting and punching, Areum became much more confident, and began hitting harder and harder with each hit.

Hak had his hands behind his back, shaking them out to ward off the hurt. Areum looked at him curiously, and then smirked at him.

"Too much for you, Old Man?" SHe teased. Hak looked at her, smirking as he placed his hands on his hips.

"Old Man? I can handle your hits any time of the day, Kiddo." Hak teased, smirking as he locked her in a headlock, and began to give her a nuggie.

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" Areum called out in annoyance, but was still grinning and laughing as she tried to get out of her father;s lcoked arm.

"What is it too much for you?" He teased. Areum laughed, shaking her head.

"No! You're gonna mess up my hair!" SHe called out through a laugh.

"I thougth you want to be a fighter? Can't be a fighter and have pretty hair." He teased. Areum laughed slightly.

"I'm a princess, Daddy! I can do both!" She called out, trying to get out of his embrace as he gave her another nuggie.

"You're only way out is to get out yourself." He said with a teasing laugh. Areum sighed in annoyance, but laughed as Hak released her. Areum stumbled backwards for a moment, and then regained her footing, adapting her stnace once again.

"Ok. WHat now?" HSe questioned. Hak thought for a moment, and then shrugged.

"Let's work on the stnace, keeping it while in motion, and the punching, alright?" Hak replied, to which Areum nodded, grinning as they contuined their sparring session.

As the time contuined, Hak was impressed with how much more confident Areum became in herself. He was also impressed by how much strength she seemed to have hidden away in reserve. He actually regretted holding out on her. Mostly because it was exciting, if somewhat terrfying, to think of how much stronger she could become if given the chance. Still, he kept it to the mere basics.

Even on the days that they weren't training Hak was always teaching Areum how to protect herself whenever they had a moment alone together.

"Well, every man has a weak spot." Hak began as they walked down the hall to the dining area. Areum almost wanted to stop the session right then and there, but Hak put a hand to stop her from protesting. Areum pursed her lips, but stayed silent. After a moment, Hak lowered his hand, and contuined on." If you're just sparring, it's best just to avoid that spot all together. But if it's a serious fight, and you feel like you're in legitmate danger, attack. If you get a shot, take it and take it hard." He said, glancing over at his daughter. Areum nodded, blushing as she looked away.

"Right. Go big or go home, right?" SHe questuoned through a laugh, glancing at her father, who just smiled, and nodded.

"Now, I want you to understand the basic of round kicking." Hak told her on a diffrent day as they trained. This time, her brothers were on the side lines, watching.

Now that she was more confident in her abilites, Hak let his sons watch their training. Since this was already stuff he had gone over with his boys, he didn't feel the need to include them in it. Although, he had told them that they were wlecome to teach her as well, however they just seemed content on watching. Hak didn't mind. They would be the ones sparring with her that day to put the training into good use anyways. If only to save himself from the trouble of the pain he'd feel.

"Alright. Tell me." SHe said with a grin, adapting her stance. Hak nodded.

"Most kicks come from your back leg. In all round kicks, you will be hitting your opponet with you shin, not your foot. So, stand in your stnace, and lift your back lef up so that your knee is bent. Then, rotate your hips in the direction you want to kick. Then extend your leg back, and chop down at the area you want to kick. Make sure you rotate your foot when you kick, just like when you're punching, to get full power into your kicks, alright?" Hak questioned, adapting his own stance. Areum nodded, doing as she was told.

Hak expected her to hit his arms, but she took the incitentive, and knocked the wind out him as she kicked him pretty forceably in the abdomen. Hak fell to the ground, and it took him a moment to get back up. Her brothers cheered, and thens tarted to give advice.

"Yaay! I knew you were strong, Sister!" Isuel said, running over, adn hugging his sister. Areum merely laughed, gently tapping the top of his curly red hair.

"Ok, remember this for next time, learn the three main side kicking areas that will inflict the most damage." Hnauel told her with a smirk to match Hak's own smirk as he looked right at his dad. Hak smirked back, already planning how to get back at his eldest child if he dared teaching his sister how to most hurt him, their father.

"What is it?" Areum questioned in excitment.

"The leg, midsection where you just hit dad, and the head." Hanuel said, an consiprital smirk thrown at his father.

"But you gotta be really flexiable for that one!" Isuel added on." But thit the thigh of the person you're fighting! Like right above the knees."

"If you hit your shin against theirs, it will be painful for both fo you, so condtion yourself to give pain." Hanuel said as Hak started standing up.

"Seems I taught you boys way too well." Hak said with a smirk." Don't be teaching your sister to hurt me more. She's strong enough." Hak said teasingly.

"We would never do that, Father!" Hanuel said with feined innocene. Hak laughed, reaching up to swipe the back of his son's head, but Hanuel missed.

"Also, aim for right below the person your fighting ribs where the kidneys are for the midsection kicks. Also learn the best strike zones for a head kick which is the jaw and the temple. Head kicks are only good if you are fleixable enough to reach your target without falling. So stretch and practice." Hak added on with a slight grunt as both Hanuel and him became enterlocked in a clinch hold.

"This stance is also important to learn if you want to take the fight to the ground or prevent it from going to the ground." Hanule added with a grunt as he wrestled with his father for a moment.

"Yes. The clench hold is what it's called." Hka stated, attempting to reach for his son again, but Hanuel moved out of the way. Areum laughed, enjoying the wrestling show.

Of course there were other things he taught her as well, much to her pleasure.

"Your enemies assumptions about you can be their downfall. Don't be afarid to take advatnage of any opportuinty you get to surprise them." Hak told her one day as they rested from their sparring session.

"So what do you mean?" SHe questioned, glancing over at her father.

"Well, you look like a simple, average girl. Nobody is going to expect a delicate looking girl to kick ass." Hak told her with a laugh, ruffling her hair. Areum giggled slightly, moving away from her father's hands, and fixing her hair.

"Jae-Ha taught you to use weapons, right?" Hak questioned on a diffrent day as they began their training session. They were currently doing warm up stretches. Areum glanced at her father, and nodded.

"Not a whole lot, but he taught me some." SHe ssaid, touching her toes. Hak nodded, stretching out his arms.

"Hidden weaposn can be a great assest. If they think they've got you unarmed, they'll let their gaurds down, even if just a little. At that point, you can turn the tide in your direction." Hak said, switching sides to stretch out his other arm. Areum nodded, switching legs.

"Anything else?" SHe questioned, looking up at her dad, who looked down at her with a grin.

"When aiming a kill shot with a dagger, keep your blade horizontal so that it goes through the ribs rather than getting stuck between them, but try to avoid going for the ribs." Hak said, looking away. Areum grimanced.

"Wait. WHy not aim for the ribs? WOuldn't it be easier?"

"Well... SOmetimes, but there's too many obstacles. Aim for the troat. It's soft, fleshy, and many times, it's unprotected. If you can, go for the legs take it. Go for the femoral artery. If land a good enough hit, they;ll bleed out in no time." Hak said with a girn. Areum grimanced, and then looked at her dad with a grin.

"Are you teaching me to kill?" SHe questioned, giggling slightly. Hak looked at her with a grin.

"I think it's a produ day when a dad can teach his kid to kill someone." He joked. Areum giggled, sticking her tongue out at him.

"I'm going to tell Mom you're teaching me to kill people." She said with a laugh. Hak looked at Areum, grinning.

"You think so?" He said in a challenging voice. Areum looked at him, nodding.

"Yeah."

"I don't think so."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah!" Hak said with a laugh, attmepting to reach for his daughter to put her into a head lock, but Areum was easily able to dodge it.

"Can't get me!" She challenged, smikring at her father.

"Nah, you're just using you frame to dance away from me. I could get you if I was serious." Hak replied. Areum rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, Old Man." She teased, and then they began their sparring session for real.

"There's one last thing I want you to know, alright?" Hak said, sitting down next to Areum. Aruem looked at him, taking the tea that was offered to them.

"What is it?" SJhe questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"You are a strong, very strong, independent young woman who doesn't need any dragons to protect you. But, just so you know, they would end someone if you needed them to." Hak said in all seriousness, pulling her into a hug. Areum paused for a moment, and then wrapped her arms around her dad with a smile."As a matter of fact, I will end someone if you need me to, so don't hestiate to ask us for help, alright?" He contuined. Areum smiled, nodding.

"Alright." SHe said softly, pulling back. Hak smiled at her gently, and then got a teasing expression.

"Do you need me to end someone? Is it that gaurd that keeps smiling at you all the time? He looks pretty shifty. They'll never catch me, and on the off chance they do, I have dipolmatic immuinty." Areum blushed, pulling away from her father as he looked at said gaurd, who paused by, paused at Areum,a dn then walked by with a smile. Hak narrowed his eyes at the gaurds back, which just made Areum blush even more.

"Dad?" SHe questioned, holding on to his sleeve. Hak looked at her with a grin.

"What is it?" He questioned.

"You're embrassing me." SHe whsiepered. Hak laughed, pulling her into another headlock. Areum yelped, and then once agian struggled to get out of the head lcok.

"Don't you run off agian, though, got it?" He questioned, his worry once again coming out as he let go of Areum. He didn't want her running off again, and this time actually seriously hurting herself or someone else or both. Areum nodded, smiling slightly.

"You got a deal." She said with a smile. Hak looked at her a moment longer, and then oulled her into another hug.

"Good." He whispered.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapte Ten: Bugs**

 **A/n: Ok, like I was so happy to find that they FINALLLLLYY dubbed all of Yona, and I went back to marathon the entire thing in dubbed, and I forgot how funny it was that Kija had this fear of bugs in the beginning.(Seriously the English VA's version of Kija screaming when he landed in the inscet pit was the funniest thing ever. I laughed so hard) Anyways, this was an idea I wanted to play around with for a while, so hopefully you all enjoy! Let me know your thoughts!**

 **Prompt: In which everyone learns that Satori is more like Kija than anyone could have thought.**

* * *

 _I don't care how small or big they are, insects freak me out. Alexander Wang_

Normally, Satori was a very calm person. Unlike in her younger days, when she was a very loud and excitable child, she had actually mellowed out quiet a bit over the years. Most noticeably, after her brother was born. Eun-Gi was such a handful, and Satori didn't want to cause anymore trouble than necessary.

"I just don't like making a bunch of noise. I don't think it's hardy necessary." She would say sometimes.

"Yeah, but at least make some noise so we know you're here." Was often the reply, to which Satori would just grin.

Besides, she rather liked keeping her thoughts to herself. If she was quiet, most people tended to overlook her, and didn't ask her to do much, which meant she could be as lazy as she wanted, and nobody could say anything. Not to mention, being quiet meant that she could escape any situation she didn't want to be in without drawing too much attention to herself.

However, there were moments were she couldn't exactly keep her calm, cool, and collected exterior that she put on. One of them, was her hatred of anything that's creepy and crawly. Which mainly fell under all the same category: Insects. Grasshoppers, bees and the like, ants, roaches, all of that was on her black list of icky things to avoid. Luckily, the Hakuryuu village mostly kept their village bug free, expect the most she ever saw there was the butterflies, which were beautiful and harmless. Other such places, she had no luck, and those other places are what would cause her to lose her cool...

* * *

It was a normal day. She was exploring the castle grounds in Hiryuu Castle, avoiding any potential trouble Eun-Gi could cause by goading Prince Isuel, which he was known to do. She didn't particularly feel like hearing a lecture from her father, or General Hak, or hearing her brother complain. However, she was also supposed to be keeping an eye on her brother, in case he did something like what she was trying to avoid. So needless to say, when she heard her father talking with one of the other Dragon Warriors, Satori quickly hid behind a bush to avoid being seen.

"... I don't need to know that!" Kija exclaimed. Satori didn't need to look to know when her father sounded flustered, and did her best to keep her cover by stifling any laughter as she imagined her father's embarrassed scowling, and blush that would turn his entire face redder than any tomato she had seen.

"Ahh, even after two kids you're still pure when it comes to-"

" **I SAID I DON'T NEED TO KNOW!** " Kija yelled over Jae-Ha, who merely laughed slightly.

"Fft." Satori let out a small sound, and then blushed, immediately putting her hands over her mouth so she wouldn't let out any other sound.

"Did you hear that?" Jae-Ha questioned, stopping.

"No. I didn't. I should head back anyways. Who knows what the kids are up to." Kija said, walking a bit faster.

"Yeah. THat's right." Jae-Ha said after a moment,and then followed after his dragon brother.

* * *

Satori let out a small sigh of relief, but waited a moment longer, just in case they were still in sight. However, all thought of being conspicuous, and getting away with this little act of hers fell short when she felt something crawling on leg.

"Eh?" She gasped, stiffing up as she felt her heart race faster in her veins.

It felts as though a small, prickly piece of grass was crawling up her leg, but she recognized the feeling all too well. Despite her fear, she shakily reached down to her dress, pulling it up slightly to reveal a small spider had been crawling on her boot this entire time, and was slowly walking up her leg.

"Eh?!" She called out, standing up, and then leaning against the pole that was the railing, and shook her leg in a fast manner, but she could still feel the nasty little insect on her leg." **AHHHHH! GET OFF! GET OFF! WHO GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO EVEN BE HERE?! AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN ASK IF YOU CAN WALK ON MY LEG! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING ANYWAYS?! MY LEG ISN'T YOUR HOME! GET OFF! GET OFF! GET OFF! AHHH!** " She yelled in a dramatic fashion, closing her eyes, and turning her head away she shook her leg.

She let out a breath of relif when she felt it fly off her leg. She leaned against the post, sighing for a brief moment of happiness until she felt something crawling on her arm. Her eyes snapped opened, and she looked down at the same little spider pausing as it seemed to look at her in a mocking way before walking up her arm. Satori clenched her teeth together, scowling.

"Alright, This means war you stupid bastard." She growled, and doing the same thing with her arm that she was doing with her leg. Which, needless to say, didn't go over so well either as it landed in her hair, causing her to scream once again.

* * *

" **AHHH! GET OFF OF ME YOU STUPID, HAIRY THING! GET OFF OF ME!** " Kija and Jae-Ha stopped immediately when they heard the shrill voice of Satori call out in a panicked tone.

Kija immediately jumped the gun, his protective side coming out as he marched over to where he could hear his daughter shouting, ready to tear apart anything that dared to harm his little girl. Of course, Jae-Ha was right behind Kija, ready to fight whoever was doing whatever to Satori if it came right down it, but he was more level-headed about.

"Now, now Kija no need to bring out your Dragon Power. It's probably nothing. I mean, she's your daughter. She could be freaking out over a bug." Jae-Ha teased, which caused Kija to scowl.

"This is no time for joking, Jae-Ha! She could be in trouble. What if it is some stupid man attempting to take unwanted advances on my daughter. Whatever it is, I will make sure that she..." His voice trailed off as the finally reached where they heard Satori scream.

Indeed, Satori was in a panic. So much so, that she was on the ground, kneeling, with a rumpled dress and hair to match, but she was on the ground, looking for something intently. A scowl was on her face as she watched the grass intently. Jae-Ha had to hold in a laugh at the scene.

"What's going on? We heard you screaming. Is everything ok?" Kija wasted no time in going down to see if his daughter was ok.

Ya know, just in case that hairy man left in a big hurry, and Satori was searching in the grass for his footprints, in which case Kija would tear the man to shreds when they both found him together. Just so his kid could have a few punches herself. Ya know, that sort of thing.

"No! I'm not! Something terrible just happened, Daddy!" Satori looked at him with a cross between a fearful and an angered face, which just worried Kija more as he bent down, and patted his daughter's shoulders.

"There, let's get you cleaned up Princess, and find the person who-" Without warning, Satori smacked Kija's foot, which caused him to yelp, and jump back."Satori!" He called out in reparation, but Satori seemed like a girl on a mission.

" **THAT FURRY BASTARD HAS BEEN CAUSING ME GRIEF FOR TEN MINUTES! WHERE IS HE HIDING!** " Satori was once again, crawling on her hands and knees, scouting the grass with intent. That's when it hit Kija what this was about.

"Was this whole thing about a bug?" He questioned, stiffing up, which just caused Jae-Ha, who was still watching from the edge, to laugh again."It's not funny!" Kija yelled towards Jae-Ha, who was continuing to laugh.

" **AHHH! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT THING?!** " Satori yelled, jumping back on to her feet. Kija immediately looked at her, running to her as she almost fell back. He caught her with his dragon arm, and then repoistioned her.

"What did you see?" Kija whispered, leaning over his daughter's shoulders with a curious expression.

"It was a bug! It jumped like two feet into my face!"She exclaimed, looking at a particular part of the ground."Daddy, I think the spider and jumpy thing were friends. The spider knew I was trying to kill it, and conspired with a friend to kill me." She whispered to her father. Jae-Ha was still watching the scene with some amusement when the others, Shin-Ah followed by Zeno followed by Yona and Hak and all the kids came rushing forward.

"What happened? We heard some yelling." Yona asked a bit breathlessly. Jae-Ha looked at them with some amusement.

"Too bad we don't have any snacks. We could have had a dinner, and a show." He chuckled, looking back at the father and daughter duo as they jumped back from a small cricket.

"I told you it was in leagues with each other Daddy!" Satori cried out.

"Now, now. It's ok. Let's just go b-back, huh?" Kija was obviously trying to stay calm so that Satori wouldn't freak out even more, but it was evident that his distaste for bugs was starting to show.

"Ugh. So embarrassing."Eun-Gi mumbled, smacking his forehead.

"So, go down and rescue your poor sister and brother." Isuel teased, smirking at Eun-Gi. The sliver haired boy stiffened immediately, eyes widening.

"Why would I do that?! There's bugs down there!" He called out, causing some laughing among the kids, which further embarrassed the boy.

"What? Are you afraid of bugs?" Areum teased, giggling slightly. Eun-Gi straightened out, and then looked off, his chin in the air, and his arms crossed over his chest.

"No, I just don't like the idea of creepy, slimy little creatures crawling all over me." He sniffled, and then looked over at his sister and father, who jumped back as the cricket from before jumped. Satori yelled something about it being angry, and that it should be impossible for some tiny thing to jump that high. She was convinced it came from some evil spirit.

"So... All the screaming... Was about a bug?" Shin-Ah said, looking at Jae-Ha, who was hiding a smirk as he nodded.

"Yupp, Shin-AH, my old friend. Seems fear of bugs runs in the family." Jae-Ha teased, and then looked at Eun-Gi for a moment before looking back at Satori and Kija.

"Soo... Whose gonna save them before they embarrass themselves even more?" Hanuel asked, crossing his arms over his chest with a slight smirk." Because if I have to do it, I won't let Miss Cool keep her coolness anymore. Not that I was planning to, but I think we all get the point." He chuckled, shaking his head. Jee-Sun looked at everyone in the group, and then at the pair as both ran back to the group.

Kija and Satori each held on to a part of the railing, trying to catch their breaths.

"Those things are tiny, but evil. I swear I thought my soul was gonna leave my body." Satori panted, but managed a small smile.

"But we braved through it!" Kija exclaimed, high fiving his daughter.

"But... All you did was run away." Jee-Sun pointed out with an eyebrow raised.

"Well... Sometimes running away is a good thing." Satori said, straightening out her dress."It ensures that I will live to see another day." She sighed, smiling as she went to fix her hair.

"You guys are so embarrassing." Eun-Gi mumbled, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Well, let's get you cleaned up, hm?" Kija smiled at his daughter, patting her on the back as he lead her away.

"Aren't you going to follow them?" Isuel questioned, glancing over at Eun-Gi, who looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Why would I do?" He questioned, walking away.

"I guess the show's over." Hak said with a slight smirk as he turned, and walked away as well.

With that said, everyone left to do their own thing now that the excitement of the day was over with. Needless to say, Satori was always quick to make sure there were no bugs before she sat on the ground again after that incident.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Twelve: You Again**

 **A/n: I kinda feel like this a part three of the Areum running away thing, but it's also not... Anyways! Enjoy!**

 **Prompt: In which Hak meets the strange child...**

 _When you forgive, you in way change the past-but you sure do change the future.- Bernard Meltzer_

* * *

It was an ordinary day in the small Water Tribe village. Areum had gone out with her brother, Isuel, and her father. Hak had plans on checking out the local weapon shop, since Areum wanted to get a new dagger, and Isuel wanted some new bows. So, Hak volunteered to take the two out. Hanuel chose to stay, and listen to some crazy story their Aunt Lilli was telling.

"Now remember, I want to check out the blade you get before you buy it, alright?" Hak told Areum, glancing at her as he put a hand on Hanuel's shoulder to stop his son from wondering off. Isuel pursed his lips, looking away.

"Yeah, yeah. I got it." Areum waved her hand over her shoulder as she turned on her heels, and walked over to where the swords, and short blades were being kept.

Areum looked idly over the weapons with a purse of her lips. None of them really jumped out at her. She wanted something special. Something that nobody could mistake for anyone else's weapon, but hers. However... It was a bit disappointing to see that none of these fine weapons really jumped out at her.

"Hello, Princess." Areum jumped, and then quickly turned to look at a slight familiar looking boy before her.

He was grinning, head tilted slightly. Areum then blushed as she recognized him as the boy who had rescued her from those men almost a year prior. The young teen then wondered how the hell he remembered her, but she didn't think too much about it as she turned back around, and looked more closely at the blades.

"Are you ignoring me? But... I did save your life. I figured the princess would be more grateful." The boy teased, laughing once more. Areum sighed heavily, resisting the urge to roll her eyes as she turned, and looked at the kid. Her hands on her waist, she looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"What do you want? A medal? I could have handled those guys on my own." She quipped, and then turned back around. The young boy wasn't letting up as he leaned over her shoulders with a innocent smile. Areum blushed, scowling as she pretended not to notice him leering over her shoulders.

"So, you're looking for a blade?" The boy asked after a full five minutes of silence. Areum sighed in annoyance, rolling her eyes for a moment, but she didn't reply. The boy looked at her with a grin." You must be getting some training."

"Yes. My father is teaching me. He's right over there with my brother, and if he catches you talking to me, he might kill you." Areum spoke fast, jabbing a finger towards her father, who was looking at some bows with Isuel. Isuel looked at Areum, and then at the boy, and then at the bows with a slightly confused expression. The boy looked at them, eyes widening for a moment, and then at the girl with a soft smile.

"Well, I'm sure you can kick their asses now, Princess." He teased, laughing slightly. Areum blushed.

"Stop calling me Princess." She muttered, picking up a small dagger that curved upwards. The boy grinned, stepping away slightly as Areum unsealthed it, and inspected it for a moment.

* * *

"Father, there's some boy annoying Areum." Isuel said, glancing at the blonde haired boy, who merely grinned at Areum as she scowled at him.

Hak glanced at his son, who was staring intently at the scene behind them. Hak felt slightly amused, if somewhat annoyed, as he turned to look at what Isuel was looking at. However, any sort of amusement Hak might have felt immediately disappeared as soon as he laid sight on the boy.

From his dark blonde hair, to his slightly tall statue, to his soft brown eyes, and the way the kid seemed to smile and hold himself reminded Hak of...

 _Soo-Won!_

Hak thought, his fists balling up.

Of course Hak knew it wasn't Soo-Won. The kid had some differences than Soo-Won, like the style in which he had his, or his slightly more masculine face. but that kid had some relation to that betrayer. His child or something, which worried Hak even more.

Isuel looked up at his father, noting the angered expression, and then touched his father's hand. Isuel was happy to see that his father snapped out of his mood as Hak smiled down at him, ruffled his hair. But, then his smile dropped as he got a more serious, but still slightly angered expression on his face.

"Areum, have you found something yet? We need to hurry up, and get back home." Hak was speaking in short, clipped sentences.

He tried not to look at the kid as Hak was trying to keep his rage from boiling over. He may hate Soo-Won, and never really forgave Soo-Won for what happened all those years ago, but the child was somewhat innocent.

Areum looked at her father, and then at the kid.

"I never got your name." She stated simply. Hak wanted to grab his daughter, and drag her out of the shop himself. He wanted to keep his child far away as possible from the boy.

"Li-Huan." The boy replied in a bright tone. Areum nodded, smiling softly.

"Right. Well... Thank you for saving my life." She stated simply, and then turned to her father." He saved my life from those people that tried to attack me, remember? I didn't expect him to be here though." Areum added on, glancing at the boy, who smiled once more. She sighed, and then looked at Hak."Either way, I want this dagger." She stated proudly, handing Hak her curved blade. Hak looked at the blade, and then, reluctantly, at the child.

"You saved her life?" Hak questioned. The boy, Li-Huan, looked at him, and then shrugged.

"She seemed like she was in trouble. I was trying to get her out of it. Since she didn't really seem to know how then." He grinned teasingly at Areum, who blushed, pursed her lips, and looked away with a scowl. Hak glanced at her, and then at Li-Huan, nodding curtly.

"Thank you for saving her life." Hak said curtly. The boy nodded, grinning as he looked at Areum.

"I'm glad to see she hasn't gotten into any more trouble, and seems much stronger, but I really should get that order for my father, and head home." The boy said with a slight laugh, and then walked up to the counter, looking around for the cashier. Hak was staring at the ground, his lips drawn into a tight line. He didn't even notice that Isuel and Areum had gone some distance from him, and were whispering among themselves.

"Is Dad, ok? He seems more off than usual." Areum whispered, glancing at Hak, who was looking through the blades with a scowl on his face.

"I don't know. Why don't you ask?" Isuel questioned, shoving his sister slightly. Areum scowled.

"No! He might snap!" She whispered, scowling at her brother, who shoved her forward once more. She then took his arm, and pushed him forward.

"I'm not asking!" He whispered, scowling at his sister.

"What makes you think I want to?!" Areum hissed, scowling at Isuel.

"Thank you, Sir!" All three looked up at Li-Hanuel as he grabbed a white-wrapped clothed package, bowed, and then turned and then left the building with a slight grin on his face.

"Are you two ready?" Hak questioned, grinning as he was visibly more relaxed. Areum and Isuel looked at each other, and then at Hak with a slight nod and a grin on their faces."Well, let's go." Hak said, grabbing Areum's curved dagger and Isuel's new bow, and went to pay the merchant.

As they left the shop, Hak looked around. He was keeping a close eye out for that boy, or even that man. He didn't trust that boy was up to anything good, and he sure as hell didn't want to put his children in any sort of danger. He looked at Isuel and Areum as they chattered on about something that happened the previous night with Hanuel, and how to better do the trick, and then Hak looked around once again. He would be damned if he was caught off guard once again.

* * *

Needless to say, the encounter put Hak in a mood. Even Lilli was able to sense Hak's bad mood.

"What's wrong with your husband? He's been weird all afternoon." Lilli questioned as her and Yona prepared for bed. Yona looked over at Hak, who sitting at the window ceil with his arms crossed over his chest, and a scowl on his face. Yona sighed, shaking her head.

"I don't know. I'm sure he'll tell me though." Yona said, smiling at Lilli, who nodded, fixing out her hair as she laid down on her mat.

"Alright. Let me know if it's something I can help with." Lilli said in a passive manner, and then closed her eyes to sleep. Yona nodded, walking over to Hak.

"Is everything alright?" Yona questioned, touching Hak's leg. Hak looked at Yona, and then out the window again.

"Soo-Won had a kid." He said simply. Yona felt herself stiffen, but otherwise didn't react. She didn't know what to say, and instead just stayed silent as she took a seat next to Hak.

"Did you see Soo-Won here?" Yona questioned softly after a few minutes of silence. Hak shook his head, his scowl deepening.

"No. His son came up to Areum today. If it wasn't for Isuel pointing out that the kid was annoying her, I don't think I would have noticed." Hak replied, frowning once more.

"Do they know each other?" Yona asked softly after a moment's pause. There was another pause before Hak answered in a more hardened tone.

"Apparently he's the one who saved her from those men a while back." Hak replied, relaxing his face for just a moment, but his tone said all his displeasure. Yona frowned, looking down at her lap." I don't trust that kid." Hak said simply.

Yona looked at her husband, and then looked away. What could she possibly say? Soo-Won's betrayal obviously still hurt them both, but they hadn't really thought about it in years. But the small interaction ahd brought it to the surface once again.

"How did you know?" Yona questioned softly.

"He was almost the spitting image of that bastard." Hak replied. Yona nodded, eyebrows drawing together as she looked away.

"...I see..." She whispered softly.

Hak looked over at Yona, noticing her far off expression. Was she too thinking about Soo-Won? Remembering the good times they had together as friends before he shattered it all in one night? Did it still hurt her the way it still hurt him? Even more so, did it make her wonder about the safety of their own kids the way he was? Espically since it seemed like the boy had a particular intrest in Areum? None of it sat right with Hak, but perhaps that was his distrustful nature, but he couldn't... No, wouldn't let his gaurd down again around that man. Or his family.

"Maybe he's changed." Yona finally said, looking at Hak, who felt surprised at his wife's words. But along with the surprise brought some anger with it, and it took everything within Hak not to outright have an outburst.

"Changed? You think he's changed?" Hak asked, some of annoyance slipping through.

His chest welled up with all the words he wanted to say, but held back until he heard his wife through. Yona may still be some what naive, and too trusting at times, but she was still a good judge of character. If she thought Soo-Won changed, he wanted to hear her out before snapping. He didn't want a pointless argument on his hands.

"I do." Yona replied in a hard voice, looking back at Hak with that penetrative, strong gaze she always seemed to have when she was serious about something. That one look alone took some aggression away from Hak as he calmed to what she had to say." I mean, the Soo-Won you and I both know, wouldn't be the type to really get involved with anyone, much less start a family. And he certainly isn't the type that just has random flings with women. Maybe the fact that he has attachments, people he no doubt holds dear to his heart, means that he's changed, and he isn't the same one who did what he did all those years ago. Besides, we can't immediately distrust the child just because he's related to that man. Soo-Won may be guilty of what he did, but his child is not." Yona finished her speech with a sigh, and then looked away with a pout to her lips.

Hak stared at her a moment,and then looked away. She was right on so many levels. Hak had realized long ago, way before Yona ever did, that the fact that Soo-Won liked everyone probably meant that he liked everyone and everything equally, and that he had nothing really special to him. Hak knew that Soo-WOn was impartial to everything, but the fact he cared enough to have a family with someone, meant that something had changed about Soo-Won, and it made Hak both curious and cautious. Even so, just because Soo-Won may have changed didn't mean he was going to trust the kid. In his mind, the kid was still suspicious.

* * *

The next few days were spent site-seeing, which Areum seemed to particularly enjoy. With her new weapon secured at her waist, Areum seemed to walk taller, with more confidence as she listened to Arura, who was giving her pointers, and other such advice, women to women. Yona and Lilli talked about the weather, and the nice flowers, and the beautiful, crystal clear waters that the Water Tribe had. Isuel and Hanuel were both blushing and scowling slightly as Tetora fawned over them, saying how much they've grown, and what handsome men they were becoming, but it was pretty obvious that they enjoyed the attention. Espically Hanuel. Hak, on the other hand, was the only one who seemed to be in a less than pleasant mood. He scowled slightly, walking beside Yona, his eyes carefully scanning over the area in case he caught site of the boy or that man. He didn't want to be caught off guard.

"Ugh." Areum stated, rolling her eyes as she looked away with a frown, but still the simple action caught everyone's attention as they all looked at the teen aged girl.

"Something the matter Dearest?" Yona asked softly. Areum didn't say anything, but Hak followed her gaze. She was looking straight at the boy Li-Huan, and a fragile looking woman.

 _Must be the boy's mother._

Hak concluded, still frowning. He glanced at Yona, who stiffened slightly as she caught sites of the boy. She looked over at Hak as if to ask: _Is that the boy?_ To which Hak just nodded, looking away.

Yona looked at the boy, who was smiling as he pointed something out on the stand. The thin, fragile looking woman smiled, nodding as she ruffled the boy's hair. So many bitter sweet memories ran through her mind, but she shoved them aside as she looked at Areum. Areum was switching between looking at the boy, and looking away with an embarrassed expression, but a slight blush on her face. Yona smiled slightly, and then sighed as she shook her head.

"We should continue on." Yona said softly, bringing everyone back to attention as they walked on.

However, Hak took one last look at the strange boy, who was looking at them already. Once they caught eye site of one another the boy smiled brightly, and waved before looking back at what Hak assumed was his mother. Hak looked away, and stepped closer to Yona, who just looked at him with a slight smile, and then gripped his hand, squeezing in reassurance. Hak looked at their hands, and then at her face. She smiled softly at him, and then looked at Lilli. Hak nodded, getting the little message, and then relaxing as he got engaged into the conversation at last.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve: Crush**

 **A/n:** **Omg! This is probably the longest prompt! I'm so sorry! It changed from how it was supposed to be originally, but regardless, I hope you all enjoy it just the same! Let me know your thoughts! Happy Readings~!**

 **Prompt: In which Jee-Sun finally** **crushes** **on someone, and Jae-Ha tries to find out who it is.**

* * *

 _First love is only a little foolishness and a lot of curiosity. George Bernard Shaw_

Jee-Sun wasn't sure how it all happened, or even when it all happened. She had lived her fourteen years of life without ever really liking anyone. She was perfectly fine practicing her sword strokes with her twin swords while everyone else she knew gossiped about people they had an interest in.

"Seriously, I'm surprised you don't flirt with everyone you see." Areum teased, blushing as she caught site of the guard who she had taken an interest in herself. The green eyed girl looked at the dark haired girl with an eyebrow raised, and then looked away.

"Well, just because my dad flirts with alot of people doesn't mean I have to. Besides, my dad doesn't flirt with just any girl he sees. I hope you know that." Jee-Sun said, glancing over at Areum, who was still staring at the guard with a dreamy smile on her face. Jee-Sun smirked, leaning closer to the small girl."Besides, it's not like I'm blind to love. Shall I go talk to him for you? I can find out like his entire life story in like five minutes." Jee-Sun teased, laughing as Areum's face lit red. Areum punched the taller girl's arm, and crossed her arms.

"Do it, and you're a dead girl." Areum threatened. Jee-Sun just laughed, shaking her head.

"Oh my, I think I made Big Sister made, and all I wanted to do was help her out." Jee-Sun teased, laughing, and easily dodging another hit from the girl.

"Keep it up, and I won't have a Little Sister-"

"What about Satori?" Jee-Sun teased, irking Areum again.

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!" She yelled, bringing the attention of the dark haired guard, who looked at them both. Areum stiffened, letting out an awkward grin and a small laugh, and hid behind Jee-Sun."See what you caused! He looked at me!" She growled, hitting Jee-Sun's shoulders. Jee-Sun just laughed slightly, shaking her head as she looked at the brown haired guard, who looked at them in amusement, and then smiled in amusement looking away as walked away.

"You can stop hiding Princess, he's gone." Jee-Sun called over her shoulder, awkwardly looking at the princess as she dusted off her dress, and put her chin in the air.

"Don't do that again! It was embarrassing!" She said, but then smiled at Jee-Sun. Jee-Sun could only laugh, shaking her head.

* * *

So, needless to say, it was quiet a surprise when Jee-Sun found herself liking someone. She tried to hide it as best as she could, but needless to say, it eventually began leaking around that Jee-Sun liked someone.

It all started when her and Jae-Ha went to visit Kuuto Castle. It was a time when all Four Dragon Warriors and their families came to visit, so naturally the others came as well. Jee-Sun didn't completely mind, expect that day she wasn't feeling particularly well. Satori, as was to her nature to freak out if anything was wrong with anyone in the group, naturally became more worried about the second youngest of the group.

"Are you ok?" She questioned the moment Satori laid eyes on the brown haired girl, and noticed her slightly reddened face. She stepped forward, and laying her palm against Jee-Sun's face, which just made it go redder."Oh my. You're feeling a bit warm! We should take you to see-"

"N-No. That won't be necessary. I'll... I'll be alright." Jee-Sun smiled shyly, backing away from Satori's hand. She really didn't want to see Yun for it amount to nothing. Satori frowned slightly, tilting her head.

"Are you sure? Uncle Yun can fix something up really good that will kick away your sickness in no time. Come on!" Satori grabbed her wrists attempting to lead the other away. Jee-Sun sighed, shaking her head as she wrenched her wrists away from the other's iron grip.

"N-No! I... I'm alright!" She exclaimed, bowing slightly before running into the hallway. Satori pursed her lips, tilting her head slightly.

"Maybe we should get her some help. She's probably going insane." Areum said, running her hands through her hair. Satori's eyes nearly popped out of her head as she gasped, and looked at the dark haired girl.

"Oh my! You don't think that's what is going on?! That would be horrid! We should find her!" Satori exclaimed, going off in a random direction to find the girl. Areum sighed, shaking her head, and following after the sliver haired girl.

Jee-Sun spent the remainder of the day trying to avoid Satori and the others. Satori was convinced something was really wrong with the brown haired girl, and was insistent on wanting to take her to Yun to get some treatment while Areum seemed intent on teasing her.

"Those guys are seriously scary. They're tenacious…. But not in a good way." She whispered, breathlessly, hiding behind a corner as she caught her breath. She looked around the corner as Areum called out for her.

"Oh! C'mon Jee-Sun! Learn to take a joke! Where did you go?! I'll go get Uncle Jae-Ha! I mean it! Don't think I wont!" Jee-Sun sighed heavily, rolling her eyes as she ran her hands through her hair, and then walking as fast as she could the other direction.

It was when she was walking down the other hallway that she ran into someone. Hard. It was hard enough to cause them both to fall to the ground with an audible thump, and echoed groans. Jee-Sun had landed on her side, landing on her left hip, thankful her twin swords were safely put in her room.

"Oh! I'm sorry! Are you ok?!" It was boyish voice that called out to her. His voice cracked slightly, but it wasn't too bad.

"What? Oh yeah! I'm….." Her words were cut off when she sat up, and looked at the other, who had landed on his back, but was sitting up, rubbing his curly, golden colored hair. Her heart sped up, and her words seemed to dry up in her throat as he had one eye closed while the other was open, rubbing his hands rubbing his head.

"Oh! You're Jee-Sun right? The daughter of Jae-Ha, the Green Dragon?" He grinned at her, standing up. He grinned as he held out a hand to her, offering her help. She looked at his hand, and then at him as she examined him closely.

The person before her had to be around her age. His curly blonde hair that seemed to go in every which direction, but was kept short, just above his ears, which were a little bit more out than she usually saw, but somehow it added it his overall cuteness. He had light green eyes, and a bit of a rounded face that looked a bit girly, but still masculine at the same time. He dressed rather immaculately, but it was also simple. A crisp black shirt that had the collar slightly open to reveal a lean, muscular chest. It had a white colored vest over it, suggesting that he was a emmesary of sorts. He had black colored pants that were just as crisp as his shirt, and those went over his shoes, which were simply black flats. His ears were pierced with golden studded earrings. He had a boyish grin on his face.

"Ummm…. Yeah… That's me…" She answered awkwardly with a awkward grin as she took his hand, and stood up, dusting off her dress as she soon as she released his hands.

"You're kinda pretty!" He said with a laugh, rubbing the back of his head, making the brown haired girl blush even more. Her heart was racing this entire time.

"I-I'm not even sure what to say…" She said with a laugh, rubbing the back of her head.

"You don't have to say anything at all! I just say it as I see it." He grinned at her once more.

Jee-Sun laughed slightly, rubbing the back of her neck. She felt sweaty, and felt stupid. She was normally more smooth than this. Well… Except with Satori, but that was another topic.

"S-So…. Who are you? Why are you here?" She questioned, trying to get her act together. Normally Satori was the only one who could make her feel this nervous.

"Oh? My name is Kyung-Ki. My brother recently got a job as a guard here, and I'm here just visiting. We're lucky that her majesty is kind." He smiled at her with that boyish grin again, making her laugh, and rub the back of her neck once more.

"Yeah. Queen Yona is great." She answered with a smile. She was starting to relax slightly, but she was still quiet nervous around this handsome boy.

"Well… I should go. I promised to have something take to my brother. I'll see ya around." He grinned at her, waving as he walked off. Jee-Sun watched him, and then grinned as she watched him walk off until he disappeared.

"There you are! We've been looking for you! Now c'mon! We're taking you to Uncle 't whether you like it or not!"Satori exclaimed, wrapping her hands around Jee-Sun's wrists, and leading her off. Jee-Sun didn't seem to mind as she walked with a slight smile right behind the sliver haired girl.

Much to Jee-Sun's relief, she was perfectly fine.

"I just wanted to make sure you were alright. I feel safe knowing you're ok." Satori defended herself, crossing her arms over her chest. Jee-Sun just grinned, shaking her head slightly. She looked over at the boy she had run into earlier as he passed by. He gave her a small nod, and then walked off. She, once again, looked at him with a small smile. She was really liking him.

* * *

Jee-Sun wanted to know more about the boy, Kyung-Ki, so she made it a point to get away from the group whenever she could, in search of the blonde haired boy.

"Where are you from?" She questioned during some of their first conversations. They were walking down the hall while he carried a stack of blank papers to his brother's room.

"A small town in the Wind Tribe. Originally my dad was from Xing." Kyung-Ki answered, smiling over at her. Jee-Sun's eyes widened with interest, and then grinned.

"Really? That's interesting." She said with a grin, looking over at him. Kyung-Ki smiled slightly, and shrugged slightly.

"I guess. I like to go there sometimes. We live right on the boarder. It's kind of fun watching my dad freak out." The two shared a small laugh over this.

* * *

"So… Do you have a set place where you live?" Kyung-Ki asked on a different occasion, when they were sitting on the steps to the garden. Jee-Sun shook her head.

"Nah. My dad likes to travel, but we visit some places more than others." She answered, putting some hair behind her ears once again. Kyung-Ki looked at her with an excited grin.

"A life on the road must be exciting! I mean, you just pack up, and go wherever you want? Is it like pick a direction! West. Ok, let's just walk west, and see where we land?" Jee-Sun laughed, and nodded slightly as she looked back at him.

"Actually, it's alot like that." She said with a light laugh." Actually, I think I've done that before. My dad asked where I wanted to go, and I said I don't know. Northwest. So we walked that way. It was pretty fun."

"Sounds fun! Man I wish I could live that freely!" He exclaimed with a wide grin. Jee-Sun looked at him with a soft smile. She loved seeing that happy, excited expression on his face.

* * *

More times than not, he was always in the same place, which was the garden in the southern part of the castle. It was there they did most of their talking.

"Why do you always come here?" She questioned one night, just before dinner. Kyung-Ki smiled at her, shrugging.

"I like flowers. Besides, there's a group of kittens right under the walkway of the castle. I'm trying to lure them out so I can keep one as a pet." Jee-Sun laughed a bit as she saw the blonde haired boy lean under the walk-way, and began clicking his tongue, and calling out to the kittens in a high pitched tone.

"Somehow, I don't think it's gonna work." She said with a teasing laugh. Kyung-Ki seemed to ignore her until he laughed in triumph, and stood up, holding a white kitten for her to see.

"Take that you non-believer! I am a cat whisper!" He called out, laughing again. Jee-Sun looked at him with surprise, but before she had time to react, the kitten meowed angrily, and batted his face, forcing him to drop the cat. It ran under the walkway faster than lightening." Stupid cat!" He called after it. Jee-Sun giggled.

"Oh yeah. Some cat whisper you are." She said teasingly, making the boy blush. He looked at her with a purse to his lips.

"We'll see whose laughing when I get that damn cat!" He exclaimed, pointing a finger at her. Jee-Sun giggled again, shaking her head.

"Probably me. It will just continue rejecting you."

"Psst. Go away non-believer." He teased, smirking at her as he shoved her slightly. Jee-Sun laughed, shoving him back lightly.

"Keep your hands to yourself cat whisper." She teased. Kyung-Ki merely laughed again before both of them went to their hands and knees, calling out for the cat again.

* * *

However, much to her disappointment, her and Jae-Ha left the next day.

"We'll be back in a few weeks. Don't worry." He told her with a grin when he noticed her down expression. Jee-Sun just sighed, nodding as she smiled over at her dad.

"Don't we always go back quickly?" She said with a laugh as she continued to walk forward.

 _I just hope he's there next time we go._

She thought with another sigh.

* * *

Jae-Ha, naturally, was the first to notice that Jee-Sun liked someone. He knew his daughter very well, but that was just a given. Even so, he knew the signs of when someone liked someone. Even if his daughter was a bit cryptic, she was still easy to read in other ways. What tipped him off first, was when Jee-Sun made every excuse she could back at the castle to go off alone. That's why he was so quick to leave. If there was anything he had learned about interactions between men and women it was that almost nothing innocent could happen when they were left alone, and he certainly didn't want anything to happen that would make him lose his cool. The second thing that tipped him off was when she asked a certain question.

"Dad, can you tell me about the first time you liked someone?" It was a random night in a small village in the Fire Tribe area when she asked as they ate some dumplings.

Jae-Ha looked at her with an eyebrow raised. Jee-Sun normally didn't pry into his past like that unless she was subtly asking for advice of some sort, and was looking for answer through his stories. So naturally, his conclusion was that she liked someone, and was looking for love advice, but he wasn't going to let on so easily, so like always, he played along.

"The first time I liked someone?" He repeated to make sure he had heard right. Jee-Sun nodded."Like friend wise?" He questioned cautiously. Jee-Sun paused for a moment before shaking her head no. Jae-Ha sighed." So.. Romantically then?" He once again asked. Jee-Sun nodded impatiently. Jae-Ha sighed, nodding as he looked down at his plate.

So... She was looking for love advice. He wasn't expecting this to happen… Alright, he took that back. She was a teenager, it was bound to happen at some point. Jae-Ha just didn't like the thought of his little girl growing up, and becoming interested in anyone, but he was happy that she came to him for advice in the least bit.

Bedsides, he was relieved that someone caught her eyes. Jae-Ha was a bit worried that she would be the forever alone type, but he was also relieved. Mostly because he didn't want just any man or whatever to soil his daughter's perfect and pure self, but that didn't mean he wanted her to be forever alone. So, whoever had caught Jee-Sun's attention, must have been pretty special.

"Well... Is that big of a secret?" She questioned impatiently. Jae-Ha smiled at her, and shook his head.

"Not at all, you're just going to think your old man is lame." He said with a laugh. Jee-Sun looked at him with a deadpan expression.

"I already do, but there's nothing I can do about that." She teased. Jae-Ha chuckled, shaking his head.

"Well... I was never really serious about anyone until I was older than you. I mean, I like beauty, so naturally I flirted with plenty of women before then, but as far as romantic feelings, I never really had any for anyone until that woman showed up. I guess, it was just fate that we ran into each other. She was looked weak, but had her own strength. She was stubborn, and maybe a bit childish, but she had a strong drive, and a fire in her that was just irristable to anyone who came across her. She was kind, loyal, and fierce when it came right down to it. She was also one of the most stubborn people I had ever met, but that was just part of her charm. She was truly an amazing woman." Jae-Ha sighed, shaking his head as a dreamy smile crept over his lips. Jee-Sun became interested in the story, smiling as she leaned forward.

"When did you meet her?" She asked softly. Jae-Ha paused for a moment, and then shrugged slightly.

"In Awa." He said, still smiling." She was stunningly gorgeous for her age, but she belonged to another. No matter how much I may have wanted to have her myself, she liked someone else, and I cared enough to let her go, and move on. Still, she was the first woman who changed alot about me." Jae-Ha ended his speech by popping a dumpling into his mouth. Jee-Sun nodded, pursing her lips slightly.

"I see. Did she know you liked her?"

"I don't think so. She was pretty oblivious when it came to romance, but I kept my feelings to myself because I knew she loved someone else, and her happiness meant more to me than anything else."

"Does it still hurt?" She asked, taking a sip of her tea." I mean, you talk about her like you still have feelings about her." She added on, setting the cup down. Jae-Ha smiled bitterly, and then shook his head.

"Nah. She's happy with her own family anyways. I'm just happy she's happy." Jee-Sun nodded, pursing her lips slightly. Jae-ha looked at her with an eyebrow raised." Why do you want to know anyways?" He questioned with an eyebrow raised. Jee-Sun blushed heavily, and shook her head.

"No reason." She stated too fast, which just arose Jae-Ha's suspicions.

"I see." He said, not believing her as they finished up their meal, and went to bed.

* * *

Naturally, Jae-Ha was curious about who it could possibly be, so he did his own investigation.

It started the next time him and Jee-Sun made their way to Hiryuu Castle for a meet up with the group. Jee-Sun was fussing over her hair.

"Does my hair look alright?" She questioned with a sigh.

Lately, Jee-Sun had taken to wearing her hair with her fringed hair parted to the side of her face. Her long hair tied with a small ribbon She wore a brown colored robe with short sleeves that had a lighter hemline. She had a white sash tied around the center of her waist, where she normally put her blades for easier access, and underneath the robe was a long sleeved, black colored robe. On her legs was a pair of black pants that just went to her ankles, and a pair of black flats.

"Your hair looks fine, Jee-Sun. We should head out." Jae-Ha replied with a slight smile, glancing over at his daughter as she fussed with the blue colored ribbon.

"I feel... Frumpy." Jee-Sun said with a slight purse of her lips as she smoothed out her dress, even shaking it out lightly as if she had found some dirt on it. Jae-Ha sighed, shaking his head as he looked back at the book in his hands.

"I'm telling you, Jee-Sun, you look as perfect as always." Jae-Ha said through a sigh. Jee-Sun sighed, shaking her head as she adjusted the blades her side, still pursing her lips.

 _Are all girls like this when they like someone? Or is it just mine. Either way... It's going to be a long ride, isn't it._

Jae-Ha thought with a slight shake of his head as Jee-Sun carefully rummaged through her bags, making sure whatever she packed was all there before putting it on her shoulders, and proclaiming that she was ready to leave.

So needless to say, the journey to Kuuto was nice. Jae-Ha soared through the skies on occasion, when his kid wanted to go for a ride, which he enjoyed very much, but otherwise was content on staying on the ground, keeping the fast pace that Jee-Sun had set while he regaled her with her stories from his youth, but she didn't seem to be listening.

"I don't think I've ever seen you walk this fast." Jae-Ha said with a slight laugh.

Jee-Sun shrugged slightly as she hopped onto a log, and began to balance walk on it before jumping off half way through it. She then grinned as she continued to walk with her hands laced behind her head.

"I'm just excited." She said simply, sighing once more. Jae-Ha paused for just a moment, and then grinned as he sped up his own pace to be next to his daughter for some good old nature teasing.

"Why? Someone you like there?" He teased, chuckling until he noticed the pink hue on his daughter's cheeks, and the slight puff of her cheeks that suggested her embarrassment.

Jae-Ha's interest peaked. So,it was someone in Hiryuu Castle then? His mind did a mental run down if he had ever seen her look at anyone with particular interest, but his mind came up empty. So he figured a bit more teasing would do just the trick of getting it out of her.

"So... There's someone for sure." He teased, playfully bumping his daughter, who stumbled for a moment before regaining her footing, and settling into her fast pace.

"Dad, I really don't want to talk about this." She said with a sigh, rolling her eyes.

"Why? Can't a handsome, loving father be curious who got the attention of his beautiful and only child? Hmm?" He joked once again, kind of enjoying seeing the blush that arose on his child's cheeks.

"No. He can't." She said, sticking her chin in the air, and looking away from him." Coz if he knows it will only end in one of two ways :It can be a disaster. Or a catastrophe."

"I don't believe I raised you to be such a pessimistic person. I can handle this very well."

"... Somehow I don't believe you." She replied in a deadpan tone, raising an eyebrow at her dad. He just chuckled slightly.

"What makes you an unbeliever?" He joked in a mocking serious tone. Jee-Sun rolled her eyes as she counted the list she had made in her head.

"How about the most recent one? Three days ago when that blonde boy in Kuten was staring too long at me as I was looking for the ingridents for some dumplings, and you sent a glare so bad it actually made him cry as he ran back home."

"In my defense, I thought he was staring at your backside a little too long for comfort. Besides, if a glare can send a boy crying, he's not someone I want around my kid anyways."

"How about that boy I was just trying to make friends with, and you just happened to crash land in the building, and then proceeded to question him."

"I told you it was an accident. Besides, I wanted to know what his intentions were with you."

"I told you we were just talking."

"Well, me "just talking" has lead to other things. That's why you're here today."

"... Ok. Ew. Gross." Jee-Sun ended the conversation with that uttered, looking away with a slight pout of her lips.

"I'm curious. You know I won't stop bugging you until I find out."

"It's not very dignified of you to push the issue." Jee-Sun said with a sigh, surprising Jae-Ha, but he smiled slightly as he let the subject drop. For now, anyways.

* * *

As they reached Kuuto, Jee-Sun suddenly became very self conscious of herself. She became aware of the way she smelt, or the way she looked. As they entered Kuuto itself, she took extra care in making sure everything on her was absolutely perfect.

"If you're doing all this grooming to make sure you're perfect for the person you like, if they're worth anything they won't care what you look like." Jae-Ha said with annoyance as he arranged Jee-Sun's hair into a braid. Jee-Sun blushed, puffing out her cheeks.

"You don't understand what it's like to be a girl. Regardless if we like someone or not we're supposed to look good."

"Only the superficial ones care about what their women look like. The ones worth liking will know to look past a girl's looks because beauty fades with time. You have to have more there than looks to really-"

"I know, I know, but I just want to look good. I want to impress them." She said softly.

Jae-Ha paused, looking at Jee-Sun as she got a far away expression. He thought he had raised his kid to worry more than about her looks to attract someone, but then again she was a teen-aged girl. Most girls her age cared about their looks, espically when they liked someone. Jae-Ha sighed, shaking his head as he finished her hair, and then patted her shoulders softly.

"Well, if it means anything to you, I think you look perfect. Now, come on. I suspect the others are there already." He put a hand on his daughter's shoulders, and lead her forward.

* * *

As Jae-Ha suspected, they were the last to arrive. He wasn't even annoyed as it gave him more of an opportunity to spot out possible who his daughter could have liked. He couldn't help but to notice the moment they entered the castle grounds, that Jee-Sun straightened herself out, and became slightly tense, which just meant that the person she liked was near.

"What's on your mind, Droopy Eyes?" Hak questioned, leaning on the same railing as Jae-Ha as the green haired man watched Jee-Sun with intent before his eyes looking over the place.

"Seems my little girl likes someone, and that someone is in the castle." Jae-Ha answered, glancing over at Hak as he bit into an apple. Hak raised an eyebrow, and then looked over the courtyard.

"You don't say?" Hak said in a teasing voice. Jae-Ha looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Well, what would you do if you found out Areum likes-"

"Oh, she likes one of the guards. I believe his name is Ha-Nuel, and he came from some small Wind Tribe village if memory serves me right. I mean, I already know everything about the guards, but once I found out just who she liked, I made sure to find out just what kind of person he was. Areum is just like her mother. She makes it painfully obvious who she likes, but can't tell when someone is flirting with her to save her life." Jae-Ha smiled in amusement, shaking his head as he looked away."You plan in interrogating whoever she likes once you find out who it is?"

"Interrogation is such a... Strong, accurate word. I prefer to use the term intense questioning." Both men chuckled slightly, shaking their heads as they watched the kids from afar.

* * *

"Do you realize our dads have been staring at us for the past twenty minuets?" Areum questioned under her breath, leaning close to Jee-Sun. Jee-Sun looked at the blue eyed girl, and then up to where Hak and Jae-Ha were standing, whistling as they looked away. Jee-Sun sighed, shaking her head.

"My dad found out I like someone. So he's going into over-protective mode trying to figure out who it is." Jee-Sun replied, rolling her eyes. Areum looked at her with new found interest.

"Oh. You mean like that time he insisted he defiently wasn't following us when you were talking to this one kid."

"He just happened to be going in the same direction as us? Yupp. Exactly like that." Jee-Sun said with a slight sigh. Areum laughed for a moment, and then the realization hit her like a ton of bricks….

"You like someone! Who is it?!" She questioned, trying to keep her grin from spreading across her face. Jee-Sun sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Does it even matter?"

"Yes, yes it does! My Little Sister finally likes someone!" She exclaimed, pulling the other into a hug. Jee-Sun pursed her lips, and pushed away from the other. Jee-Siun fixed her dress, and then crossed her arms over her chest.

"It's not very dignified to do that." She said. Areum raised an eyebrow.

"Who are you? Satori?" She teased. Jee-Sun's cheeks puffed out, and she scowled as she looked away.

"Oh! There you two are! Look at the necklace my dad just got me! Isn't it beautiful!" Satori exclaimed in exclaimed in excitement as she showed off a golden necklace with a beautiful blue stone set in the center of a pendent.

"Oh. I think I have one like that. Yeah, Yoshi makes very good jewelry." Areum replied, glancing over at Jee-Sun, who was off with a grin." Umm, Jee-Sun?" SHe questioned. Jee-Sun looked at her with her head tilted.

"What?" She questioned.

"The necklace?" Areum asked, gesturing towards the necklace on Satori's neck. Jee-Sun glanced at it, and then nodded.

"Yeah. It's beautiful." She stated in her usual confident tone, but still wasn't meeting Satori's face, as she once again looked off." I should go. I gotta unpack." She said quickly, walking off.

"Hmm... That was weird." She stated with a slight shrug of her shoulders. Areum smirked slightly.

"Yeah. Weird." She repeated,although she had a suspicion that the girl went off to see someone. She was already thinking of ways to tease the young girl just as soon as she figured out who the boy was.

* * *

Jee-Sun couldn't contain the excitement she felt once she figured out that Kyung-Ki was still in the castle. When she saw him walking down the corridor with a stack of papers, she was quick to follow him.

"Oh! I didn't expect to see you again so soon!" He said with a grin, shaking hands with her. Jee-Sun nodded, grinning as she stuck a piece of hair behind her ears.

"I know! I was surprised too! Soo… What are you now? I thought you were just visiting your brother?" She questioned, looking at the stack of papers, and then at him. He nodded, and smiled smally.

"Well originally yeah, but my brother hooked me up with a job here. I help out with little odd things here and there. These are blank papers that Queen Yona requested to be delivered to her study."

"That's a big stack. Do you want help?" She questioned, looking at the stack. Kyung-Ki laughed slightly, shaking his head.

"No, that won't be-"

"Too late. Besides, I want to talk to you more." She said with a grin as she took half of the stack. He looked at her in surprise, and then grinned as they walked down the hall, and began talking once again as if no time had passed at all.

* * *

"Are you sure she went off in this direction?" Jae-Ha questioned with a sigh, running his hands through his hair. He had been looking for her for the majority of the morning, and was worried that she had run off to do… Who knows what with whoever she liked. He was slightly relieved when he had run into Hak's daughter, who was also looking for the girl. Speaking of Hak's daughter…

He glanced down at Areum when she didn't answer him, but as he looked down, he noticed she was nodding with a grin.

"I don't know why she just ran off." She said with feigned innocence. Jae-Ha glanced at her, something about her mischievous expression didn't let him believe her, but didn't say anything as he looked forward.

As soon as they rounded a corner, they both stopped in their tracks. Jee-Sun was talking casually with a boy about her age, smiling shyly as she let out a small laugh. A light pink dusted across her cheeks as she batted her eyelashes.

"Sooo…. This is unexpected." Areum said slowly, taking a new interest in the scene before her.

She recognized the blonde boy that Jee-Sun was talking to as Kyung-Ki, the brother to Ha-Nuel, and the one who had been doing odd jobs here and there around the castle so that he could be closer to his brother. Areum had a list of people who could have been possible candidates for Jee-Sun to like, but Kyung-Ki certainly wasn't on that list. If only because Areum didn't think he was Jee-Sun's type. So, it came off as a surprise.

Jae-Ha, on the other hand, wasn't sure what to do. Any other time she had been talking to a boy, and had it interrupted by Jae-Ha, it was always because she looked totally disengaged, and wanted it to end. So, he would end it for her.

This time, however, she seemed more than interested, and was flirting with the boy instead of the other way around. Still, that didn't mean that he didn't want to go down there, and interrupt them, and whisk her away to safety, but he didn't want her mad at him either. So, he stood there awkwardly, not sure what to say.

"Little Bro! Dad wants you now!" The guard that Areum liked, Ha-Nuel, appeared with a grin, making both the blonde haired boy, and Areum stiffen, and blush. There was some banter between the two brothers before they both took off, arguing with one another.

"See ya, Kyung-Ki!" Jee-Sun called out, waving. Kyung-Ki looked at her with a grin, nodding with a wave before looking at his brother with a scowl. Jae-Ha watched as his daughter laughed in amusement, and then turned around, looking at both Areum and Jae-Ha with an embarrassed expression.

"Hey." Areum said with a grin as Jee-Sun was close enough. Jee-Sun gave her an exasperated sigh, rolling her eyes." Aww~! Don't look like that! I won't tease ya!" Areum laughed, hitting the other girl's arms playfully. Jee-Sun laughed slightly, and then looked at her father with a slight grin. He merely smiled at her, and ruffled her hair.

"Let's go back in, hmm?" He said to the two girls, turning on his heel, and walking back through the halls until he reached inside.

* * *

That night, Jae-Ha had decided to talk to Jee-Sun about this boy she liked. He just wanted to see what she knew about this boy, and what attracted her to him so much. After all, it was her first crush, and he just wanted to make sure that this kid was the type of person he could approve of.

"So… Tell me about that boy from earlier." He said softly, brushing through her hair. Jee-SUn sighed in content, and shrugged slightly.

"He's really nice, Dad. I think you'd like him. Reminds me of you." SHe said with a slight laugh, which just made Jae-Ha frown slightly. Jee-Sun was quick to react to that, and clarify what she meant before she had a dead boy." He's really kind, and respectful. Besides, I don't think he knows I like him. I've been flirting left and right, and he's taking it like a joke. It's almost painful how oblivious he is." Jae-Ha nodded slightly.

"So, I don't have to worry about you two?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow. Jee-Sun shook her head, smiling slightly.

"Nah. Like I said, he's too oblivious." She said softly.

Jae-Ha nodded slightly, but that didn't mean he exactly liked the idea of his little girl growing up. It meant that one day she wouldn't need him anymore. One day she would marry, and whoever she married would take care of her, but that was hopefully far off in the future. For now, he could just accept this simple little crush. After all, she couldn't stay little forever, right?


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen: Little Creatures**

 **A/N:** **Ahh! So sorry for not posting I awhile, but I got stuck on prompts! :o However, after looking back on some things I had drawn for this series, some things sprung to mind! Anyways,** **I** **originally** **planned to post this up a few chappies ago, but I got stuck on this one. Yun was a bit harder to pin down, but hopefully I got it down now!** **Also, after this, I have like five more written out, and done with. They're in the process of editing. So, for now,** **Please enjoy** **, and let me know your thoughts!**

 **Prompt: Yun as a parent. Now that was a surprise he never expected.**

 _Having children is my greatest achievement. It was my saviour. It switched my focus from the outside to the inside. My children are gifts, they remind me of what's important. -Elle Macpherson_

* * *

If Yun was completely honest with himself, the thought of having kids was less than appealing. After all, he had spent a good deal of his young life taking care of someone else, whether it be Ik-Soo or any member of the Happy Hungry Bunch, that he really didn't think he wanted any kids. Kids, at least in his mind, were perfectly fine. As long as they weren't his, and he could always send them back to their parents at the end of the day.

However, like most things, it came as a total surprise. He didn't plan on it happening, and like most things that happened, he was worried. It wasn't that he wasn't finical stable. He had a good shop set up in Kuuto that was doing very well, and being the royally tailor, cook, and doctor had it's perks as well. Meaning, he was very well off, and didn't have to worry about money. It wasn't the fact he didn't have a home either, because he had a decent sized one he shared with his then girlfriend and Ik-Soo. It was more of the fact that he secretly doubted his own ability to raise a child. Something about being responsible for a little... Person from scratch really frightened him.

"You have nothing to worry about, Yun. You're going to be an amazing parent." Ik-Soo told him, picking up on the blonde haired man's worry and insecurity.

"Yeah. The baby will be well looked after." His girlfriend, Amoe, told him with a smile, a soft glint in her sapphire colored eyes. Some how, that was enough to calm Yun down, if only a little.

* * *

Needless to say, it didn't stop him from fussing throughout the pregnancy. He made sure to read up all that he could so that he would know what to expect. Amoe never had to wait, or even say anything really, before Yun was right there, handing her exactly what she would need to have all the comforts she would need.

"Now, remember to get plenty of rest."

"Eat right, alright? We want that baby as healthy as it can get, so cut down on the sweets."

"Get plenty of rest."

"If you're tired, just sleep, alright? I can handle everything. In fact, it's the same for being hungry too, alright? But don't eat to where you overfill, and throw up because that will be a bother. Oh no! Don't get upset! That isn't... It came out wrong!"

"Don't get too upset, alright? Too much stress isn't good for the baby."

"Do you need anything? I'm good at back or feet messages if you want me to give you some!"

* * *

Of course, when the others found out, they couldn't resist poking fun at the blond.

"Who would have thought it would be you to have kids first." Jae-Ha said with a slight sigh. He then smirked, and looked over at Hak."I mean if anything, I would have bet that Hak and Yona would start popping out kids. I mean with all the-"

"Alright, Droopy Eyes, that's enough." Hak told Jae-Ha, throwing a shoe at Jae-Ha, who simply dodged it with a smirk."Honestly though, as much as you have fussed over us, I kind of feel bad for the kid."

"Guess this means we'll have to share our mother with the kid." Jae-Ha added on just a second after Hak.

"Stop saying that! I'm not your mother!" Yun shouted for perhaps the millionth time since he had know these guys, though it was more or less a sign of affection at this point.

"You're right. We can't call you that if you're gonna be someone else's mother." Hak said teasingly.

"It might confuse them." Jae-Ha added on with a light smirk. Yun didn't say anything, but puffed out his cheeks, and looked away.

* * *

On the day of his child's birth, Yun was a worried mess. Yona had offered for them to come have the child at Hiryuu Castle, which Amoe quickly agreed to. So, Yun was being kept busy by... Pretty much everyone else. Ik-Soo, and the Four Dragon Warriors were all there plus Hak. To them, it was slightly unnerving seeing Yun, who was normally the one fussing and such, to be worried on a whole new level.

"Relax. She's going to be ok." Hak said, glancing at Yun, who nodded, but didn't seem to really be listening.

Despite that, everyone seemed to want to keep Yun off his worries, not that he paid much attention to them at all. Still, none of that stopped Yun from immediately rushing towards Yona the moment she came out with a smile on her face.

"You should come see the new addition to your family." Yona stated proudly. Yun nodded, following after Yona.

As they neared the room, Yun slowed his approach. He took a moment to calm himself, and then walked into the room. He looked around, and then looked at Amoe, who was cuddling a red blanket wrapped child. Amoe looked at Yun, as he stopped, feeling a bit uncomfortable for a moment. Amoe smiled.

"Come here." She stated simply. Yun nodded, walking forward.

Yun had seen plenty of babies in his life, but he was most certain that his was the most beautiful baby he had ever seen. She had tuffs of sunny blonde hair, and big, clear blue eyes. His child was crying loudly, and sounded healthy.

"What... What is-"

"It's a girl." Amoe answered, smiling softly. Yun looked at Amoe, and then down at his child... His daughter, and smiled slightly.

"What a beautiful girl." Yona said, looking at the baby, and then up at Yun with a grin. Yun looked at Yona, and then at his daughter.

"Mi-Cha." Yun said, glancing at Amoe with a soft smile. Amoe mirrored one back.

"Mi-Cha. That sounds fitting." She answered, giggling slightly as she handed the newly named baby over to Yun, who took the child gently in his arms.

"Mi-Cha." Yun smiled softly, stroking his daughter's chubby cheeks as she slept.

* * *

Things for Yun shifted dramatically after the birth of his daughter. Yun's focus suddenly became more focused on his family, and making sure they were well provided for, and that they were happy above all else. Nothing became more important to him than his family. Of course, Yona, Hak, and the Four Dragon Warriors were closely connected with Yun's family, always making frequent visits.

"She's a cutie." Jae-Ha told Yun, smiling over at him, when he first saw Mi-Cha. She was just a month at the time, and Yun was slightly surprised how well Jae-Ha was able to handle a child.

"Of course she is. She's my baby." Yun stated, smiling proudly as he gently lifted Mi-Cha from the green haired man's arms.

Mi-Cha grew up faster than Yun expected. One moment she was a little baby, and then before he knew it she was hitting her milestones. She was crawling, forming her first words, walking, and then running.

However, it was when she started walking and running that Mi-Cha started becoming a handful for Yun. She was a highly activate child, and Yun felt he was going to have a heart attack constantly watching after her.

"Yun, she's just a child. Let her be one." Ik-Soo would tell Yun with a slight smile. Yun would just purse his lips, and look away for a moment.

* * *

One of things that was for certain, was that Yun taught Mi-Cha how to take care of herself. He didn't want her to be too dependent on him, and he didn't always have time to give her all the attention she would need. So, Yun taught her what she would need to know to take care of herself. Even so, there were times when Yun was there for his daughter.

No matter how interdependent he wanted her to be, Yun was still her parent, and there were things he would always need to be there for, and he didn't mind the least bit because it taught him more about himself as well each and every time. One of those instances was when Amoe died.

Shortly after Mi-Cha's birth, Amoe became very sick. Yun was frantic, trying to heal her so that Amoe would be alright. Amoe smiled softly after one particular episode, just explaining that she always had a weak body, and that having the baby just weakened her for the moment, and that she would be alright again given time, but that didn't stop Yun from trying to heal her.

"I'm going to be alright. You'll see." Amoe would tell him with a grin, but Yun wasn't so sure.

Even knowing it was probably a helpless situation, he still tried to make her better. After all, they had a child together, a daughter, and he knew there was some things that a father just couldn't teach his daughter. Even loving her as much as Yun did, thinking about Mi-Cha, and her future, made Yun want to make Amoe better faster.

"You're right. You're going to be alright because I'm going to make you better again." Yun stated simply, scowling as he handed her a medicine to drink. Amoe rolled her eyes, but took the medicine anyways. .

Yun had lost both of his parents when he was young. His mother was just four when she passed away of illness, and his father shortly before he met Ik-Soo from diseases brought on by hunger. Thinking about those short memories he had with his own parents, spurred Yun on even more to save Amoe for the sake of Mi-Cha. Yun didn't want to have his child grow up without a mother if he could help it.

"Sometimes, things don't always go as planned, Yun. You should accept it." Ik-Soo would often tell Yun when he worked too hard to find new medicine for Amoe. The priest knew how Yun felt about all this, and mostly stayed quiet, but he didn't like seeing Yun work himself to the bone trying to heal what could probably never be healed.

"Don't be ridiculous. I am a handsome genius. I will save her." Yun would state with a scowl." I mean, what kind of doctor would I be if I could heal a stupid illness." He stated with a bittersweet grin. With that stated, he scowled again, working harder to mix the medicines together.

Even so, despite all the hard work, it didn't stop her from eventually dying off as a result of the illness. The day it happened, Yun had sent off Mi-Cha to play with Yona's toddling son, while Ik-Soo prayed over the body, and then had her laid to rest in a small private ceremony. It was just a month shy after Mi-Cha's third birthday.

"I'm so sorry Yun. Amoe-"

"I know you mean well, Yona, but I really don't want to hear it right now." Yun stated softly, sitting down on his couch with a sigh as he closed his eyes.

"But-"

"Yona, Dear, let's give the man some space." Jae-Ha stated softly, putting a hand on the empress's shoulders, and leading her off. Hak looked at them for just a moment, and then at Yun. He felt sorry for the young man, but he knew there was nothing that he could say to make the blonde feel better.

"If you need anything, anything at all, just let us know! We'll be here for you no matter what!" Kija exclaimed, trying to give comfort to the blonde, who just nodded.

"Yeah. Yeah. If you could just send Mi-Cha over, that will be great." Yun said listlessly. The others nodded softly, and then left the house, leaving Yun to himself.

As he waited for Mi-Cha to show up, Yun couldn't help but to retreat into his mind, and his own insecurities. Yun was a genius. He was the amazing healer that people went to to help with whatever they needed help with. Even if he never got it at first, he always ended up helping them, and solving their problems. He assumed when Amoe got sick, that he too could heal her, it would only take time. After all, he was Yun, the handsome genius! He could do anything once he set his mind to it...

So why couldn't he save the one he loved above all? Why couldn't he heal this sickness? He was Yun. He was supposed to have save her. If he couldn't save the one he loved, the mother of his child, what could he really do? Yun could hardly remember the last time he felt this helpless. He felt a million things all at once, and yet nothing all at the same time.

Yun wanted to cry, curl up into a ball, and just ignore the world. Yun wanted to be angry, and break shit until he felt better. Yun wanted someone to blame, and was frustrated that he couldn't blame anyone but himself. He wanted to beat himself up for everything. However...

"Daddy?" That little voice that called out to him with a sad, curious tone, and the little hand that touched his pants softly, as if asking silently for some sort of reassurance, brought him out of his own thoughts.

Yun looked down at Mi-Cha, her blue eyes wide and a bit sad. Yun bent down, and picked her up, and held her tightly to him.

"Where Mommy?" She questioned softly, touching her dad's shoulders. Yun stiffened slightly, and then sighed as he just held her closer.

"Mommy just... Well, Mommy was sick, and her body couldn't handle it. She went to be in the stars." He answered softly, stroking her hair. He had never actually had to explain death to a child, so it was awkward to say the least, but he was trying to word it in a way that wouldn't make her anymore sad.

Needless to say, even after he had explained that Mi-Cha's mother wouldn't be coming back, there seemed to be times when she still asked for her mother. Each time she asked, it would bring the sadness back all over again, but he held out for the sake of his child. He wouldn't get sad for the sake of his child because it was during this time that she would need him the most. It shouldn't be the other way around. It's not how being a parent worked.

* * *

Of course, after the death of Amoe, Yun became considerably more protective of Mi-Cha. Amoe's death was the first wake up call for the beautiful genius that he couldn't always cure everything. Of course, he had known this before, but she was the first person in a long time that he wasn't able to cure of their illness, and he didn't want to go through the same thing with someone as equally, if not more important in his life. He didn't think he could make it through losing his only daughter.

However, Mi-Cha was the adventuring type, which always seemed to make Yun a bundle of nerves.

"Mi-Cha, you need to be more careful. I won't always be around to stitch your wounds up." Yun scolded her as he stitched up a rather nasty cut on her arm." How did you even get this anyways? You need to be more careful." Mi-Cha sighed, puffing out her cheeks as she rolled her eyes." I can't be here to watch you all the time. Yona is gonna have another child, so I need you to watch yourself." He told her, looking at her sternly for a second before smiling softly, and ruffling her hair as he finished stitching up her wounds." Want to help me with dinner?" He questioned, holding out his hand to her. Mi-Cha grinned up at him, and nodded as she jumped down from the stool, and took his hand.

"Yeah!" She exclaimed, walking a bit faster to keep up with her father's steps.

After the birth of Yona's twins, Mi-Cha seemed to have taken a liking to the daughter, which made Yun somewhat happy. If she took on the role of a big sister, maybe that would mellow her out some.

"She's so… Squishy looking." Mi-Cha said the first time she saw the black haired girl, poking at her cheeks with a quizcal expression. Yona chuckled slightly, smiling at the little blonde girl as she stood on the tips of her toes to look at the sleeping babies closer.

"All babies are squishy looking." Yona said as Yun picked up his daughter, and held her to him, but allowed some movement so that the little girl could look at the children better.

"Was I that fat, Daddy?" Mi-Cha questioned, looking at her dad with a slightly scowl. Yun and Yona gave the little girl a surprised expression, and then broke out into laughter, which just confused the little girl." What?" She questioned, sounding offended for a moment. Yun just laughed again, shaking his head.

"Nothing, Mi-Cha. All babies are different." Yun replied.

"Oooh. So, I wasn't fat." She said almost proudly, smiling as she looked back at the babies. Yun chuckled, not even replying as he shook his head, and looked back at them." They're cute for fat babies." Mi-Cha said, smiling as she poked at the black haired girl's cheeks again. The little baby cooed, and then reached up, and gripped Mi-Cha's finger very firmly." She's strong!" She exclaimed, feeling proud that the baby had enclosed her hands around her finger. She giggled, shaking her finger with the babies hand, and then grinned when the baby cooed once more.

* * *

One thing that Yun was happy about was the Mi-Cha and Yona;s children seemed to get along great. Not that he would admit it outloud, but Yun had always hoped that when everyone started having kids, that their kids would become close friends, like the entire group was to one another, so it made him very happy that they seemed to be close. Espically when Mi-Cha seemed to want to learn to do new things, if only spurred by the fact that she wanted to do something for one of her friends. He just hoped that wouldn't turn into her being what he was to Yona and the others, but that didn't mean he wouldn't teach her. He wanted her to learn to do things on her own after all, so he was more than happy to teach the young girl whatever it is she wanted to know….

Over all, Yun was happy to have Mi-Cha. He didn't regret having her at all. Through all their up and downs, Yun loved Mi-Cha more than he thought he could love another being, but he supposed that was what being a parent was all about. No matter what happened between the parent and the child, the parent would always love the child. So, yeah. He was happy to have Mi-Cha. She was the greatest gift he had ever received.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen: A New Guard**

 **A/n:** **What's this? A double update?! I figured it's been a while so all my stories are getting a double update today. Anyways…** **Boy, I seem quiet fond on visiting these two over, and over again, don't I? I just really have a lot of ideas for them xD Anyways, hope you enjoy it! Let me know your thoughts! Happy readings!**

 **Prompt:** **It started as a normal day, until Hak and Yona decided something rather surprising….**

 _The best way to find out if you can trust somebody is to trust them." Ernest Hemingway_

* * *

It was quiet a normal day. Or at least it started out normal. Yona and Hak were off in a separate room, discussing something private. Hanuel had gone to visit Mi-Cha in town earlier that morning. Isuel was practicing archery with an instructor Yona had hired a few weeks previously. Areum was in the garden area with Satori, who was enjoying the little Koi fish while Areum walked on the stones that were surrounding the little pond, balancing herself on them as she spoke with her friend. Jee-Sun was there as well, sitting on a log that was situated there was she cleaned her twin swords.

"Honestly, I'm surprised Uncle Kija and Uncle Jae-Ha even let you two come alone." Areum said in an off hand manner, sitting down on the large rock while she let her hand skim the edges of the water.

"Well… My dad trusts my judgement." Jee-Sun stated, looking at her friends with a teasing expression. Satori looked at her, and then at the water.

"What she means is that the only reason our fathers even let us come by ourselves is because we had each other." She tacked on, making Jee-Sun purse her lips as she sheathed her twin swords.

"Also, both of those overprotective nutcases are sending letters just to make sure we arrived safely." Jee-Sun added in a slightly pouty tone, even crossing her arms to complete the look. Areum snickered, shaking her head slightly.

"That's just sad." She said, laughing again. Jee-Sun looked at her, something in her having bristled.

"You wouldn't say that if it was you." Jee-Sun pointed out, somewhat enjoying the immediate removal of the smirk, followed by a pout as the princess looked away.

"Oh please. We all know if it was my father, he would never even consider the thought of me going by myself anywhere." She stated simply, making the two girl giggle slightly."It isn't funny!" SHe shouted slightly, glaring at her two friends, which once again just made them burst out laughing. Areum pouted for a moment before smiling softly herself.

* * *

"Hak, are you sure about this?" Yona whispered softly, gripping Hak's sleeve tightly. Hak looked at Empress's small, thin hands,and then at her with his usual trademark, teasing smirk.

"You're the one who said that you don't think he's a bad kid, and that things have changed, and I should trust them."

"Yeah, but I didn't mean-"

"Just don't worry about it. I'll be keeping an eye on him." Hak said in a firm voice, hating to see the clear worry and fear in Yona's eyes, but she pulled back, nodding as she put her trust in Hak's usually good judgement.

Still, Yona had her eyes steeled as the door opened, and the blond haired kid stepped forward, looking around with slight wonderment as he was lead by two palace guards to Hak and Yona's private study room. Not exactly the best room in the house for something official, but it would do the job. Right behind him was his father, Soo-Won, who looked just as tense as Hak and Yona suddenly became.

It had been the first time in nearly two decades that they had seen each other. The tension, awkwardness, and other unsaid emotions wavered in the air so thick, one could almost feel it.

The guards had Soo-Won and his son stop feet away from Hak and Yona. Hak gestured for the guards to stand outside the door of the study, and to close the doors, which they did dutifully. Hak tensed his muscles, resisting the urge to punch Soo-Won, and glanced at Yona, who was staring directly at the wall above with an unreadable expression before looking at Soo-Won's boy.

 _Must take after his mother. Looks alot like Soo-Won, but… I see alot of differences too._

Yona thought to herself as she took in the boy's appearance from his shaggy, ear-length hair that was just a shade darker than Soo-Won's hair, to his soft, light-brown eyes, and even his light freckles that dusted his cheeks and nose. He was tall, nearly the same height as Soo-Won, and was wearing a traveling over- robe that was white, nearly identical to Soo-Won's own over robe. The boy was also the first to bow in respect, followed almost as quickly by Soo-Won.

"It's been a long time. Can I ask what the pleasure of being invited to Hiryuu Castle is about?" Soo-Won questioned, both he and his son raising to stand straight up. Yona felt her throat tighten slightly, so she had to take a moment to compose herself. Hak glanced at her, noticing her discomfort, and then reached down, taking her hand into his, and squeezing softly. Yona looked at him, smiling softly, and then looked at Soo-Won's son, the easiest place to look.

"I heard you saved my daughter's life, and that you ran into her once again a couple months ago while we were in the Water Tribe. Am I right?" there was a pause, and the boys eyebrows drew together, as if not knowing what to make of the situation. He glanced at Soo-Won, who studied Hak and Yona for a moment before gently nudging his son. Li-Huan cleared his throat, and nodded.

"Yes." He answered simply, not too sure what to think at the moment.

"So both times you guarded her, am I right?" Hak stated. Li-Huan got wide eyes, and shook his head.

"The first time, I was just doing what was right, and the second time… I was just teasing her." He admitted with a slight blush to his cheeks.

There was a slight silence as Yona and Hak examined the boy before them, both of the pointedly ignoring Soo-Won, for the sake of saving the already awkawrd atmosphere from getting anymore awkward.

"You must have had another motive, though, other than teasing her." Hak stated, taking all his inner strength not say the next words he wanted to say.

 _You're like your father. You never do anything without another motive._

But he would keep that line to himself. For now at least.

"I wanted to make sure she was alright. If that's what you mean." Li-Huan answered carefully, glancing at his father, who shrugged slightly, giving him a small smile. Hak wanted to ask what was going on, but stopped himself when Yona gripped his sleeve once again. Hak closed his eyes, looking at the boy.

"Well, then…. We have a question for you." Hak stated simply, which piqued the intrest of both Soo-Won and Li-Huan.

* * *

"Whose the hot older guy besides your dad?" Jee-Sun questioned, taking a dry towel a servent offered her, and wiping her sweaty brow with it. SHe had it in her hands, giving Areum a small, flirty smile as Areum looked at her in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" She questioned slowly, giving the younger girl a suspicous expression.

"Not _what_ , Princess, _who._ " Jee-Sun corrected her, putting emphasis on the words 'who' and 'what'. Jee-Sun then pointed to the walkway."And I'm talking about the guy with the long blonde hair. Do you know him?" Areum followed where Jee-Sun was pointing, and saw her father with a rather tense expression, followed by a couple of guards, and then…

A blond man was walking next to her father. The man had hair down to the end of his shoulder blades. His hair was tied into a loose, side ponytail that had a golden ornament on near the end. He wore a white traveling overcoat that looked similar to the one her mother often wore when they were traveling. He was also tall, maybe just a bit taller than her own father, and looked to be the same age. His eyes were a light brown.

But most of all, she was reminded of someone, though it was hard to really pinpoint who, and she didn't see the stranger long enough for her to figure it out. Her father, the guards, and the blonde haired man quickly disappeared into the main hall that lead to the exit.

"Umm…. I have no idea who that is…." Areum stated, blinking as she shook her head to bring her back into reality."And, frankly, I really don't care." She stated, although it was really bugging her that she couldn't figure out who that man reminded her of, and it was right at the tip of her mind too….

* * *

"So… I'm supposed to be her guard right? Protect her?" Li-Huan questioned, glancing at the Queen, who nodded slightly with a more relaxed smile.

Yona felt a bit more relaxed now that Soo-Won and Hak were out of the room. Most of the tension was between those two anyways. She just hoped that with Hak escorting Soo-Won out without her, they won't end up fighting, again…..

However, Yona quickly shook her head, and smiled at the boy, who still looked at bit uneasy.

In fact, Li-Huan was a bit uneasy. His father had told him everything that happened between the three when they were much younger. Soo-Won wasn't one to keep secerts from his son when Li-Huan asked them. As such, this new action was rather unsettling,in many, many ways. Not only was it unsettling because he knew the histroy, but also because it was the first time in his life that he would be separated from his parents.

Sure, Soo-Won left it up to his son when offered the job of being Areum's guard came up, and Li-Huan agreed, but now that it was actually happening, he couldn't help but wonder if he made the right decision. Sure, he took this job so that he would have more money to send home so that his mother could have better medicine for her illness, but it was just that… His mother was sick. Ill. His father and him both worked hard for enough money to get her medicine, which they never really had a struggle with. Was it really alright to leave his father alone to care not only for the business, but the well being of his mother? And what of his mother? Would she be ok with this? Or would she worry, and miss him just as much as he would, undoubtedly, miss and worry for her?

"What's on your mind?" Yona asked softly, noting the way the boy bit his lips, and looked at the doors with his eyebrows drawn together. He didn't answer for a moment, and then shook his head as he looked at Yona, who was smiling softly at him. He relaxed slightly.

"I'm just…. My mother. She's ill." He stated simply, surprising Yona."Father and I work hard so that we have enough money for her medicine. Not that we ever really hurt for money, but…" He looked off again, towards the door, the same expression on his face once again. Yona suddenly understood, and softened.

"You're worried about your parents?" She questioned softly. Li-Huan looked at her, nodding slightly. Yona's smile became softer, reminding Li-Huan of his own mother. The expression she would get when trying to comfort him, and made him second guess his choice even more.

"You can go back, if you wish, but if you chose to stay, I can assure you that she will have the best medicine that I can offer, and on times when you need some time off, I can let you go visit them if they're close enough. Is that alright with you?" Yona questioned. Li-Huan hesitated a moment more, and then nodded slightly.

"Sure, but that's all if Princess Areum is… Alright with this, am I right?" He questioned. Yona sighed, almost forgetting about her daughter until the boy brought her up.

"That would be right." Yona said with a nervous laugh, and then looked away.

 _Areum, please, please, don't make this difficult._

Yona pleaded silently as silence desceneded in the room once again.

* * *

Hak watched by the palace gate longer than he should have, but he just wanted to make sure that nothing shady would happen. Or perhaps he was just mauling over what Soo-Won had said before walking out of the gate.

" _Take care of my boy."_

That's all he said, with a small smile, eyes looking towards the area Yona and His would be in, even though the room was quiet a bit away. Hak noted the softness, but the sadness written in Soo-Won's eyes, as if not quiet wanting to part from his son just yet. Hak could sympathize with the look, but quickly shoved the feeling away. Soo-Won was the last person he ever wanted to sympathize with ever. So, Hak chose silence as an answer, which Soo-Won seemed to understand as he smiled a bit more sadly, turned, and left the palace.

"Sir?" One of the guards questioned. Hak glanced at them, relaxing slightly as he nodded.

"You guys can be dismissed for now. I'm going to look for my daughter." Hak said, waving his hands slightly.

"She's in the garden with the Koi fish with Miss Satori and Miss Jee-SUn." A younger guard answered. Hak looked at him, and then smiled slightly as he headed off in that direction.

Sure enough, Areum was in the garden area with Jee-Sun and Satori. Satori was grinning slightly in amusement as Areum and Jee-Sun practiced some defensive manveures. Areum seemed much more clumsy about them than Jee-Sun was, but Hak expected that much. Jee-Sun had more practice.

Hak watched the trio for a few more moments, waiting for a break. However, he was just enoying watching them.

 _Take care of my boy._

Soo-Won's last words echoed through Hak's mind, making him frown slightly as he went into his own thoughts, though his eyes were still focused on the girls. He just wasn't taking anything in as he delved into his own mind.

 _I'm not gonna do anything to put the boy in any danger. He isn't his father, and doesn't have anything to do with Soo-Won's sins, but still… I can't help but to be suspicious of him. Of his intents. I'll just watch him. The first time I see anything too suspicious, I'll be sure to….._

"Dad?" Areum's soft voice brought him out of his own thoughts.

Hak shook his head, bringing himself to reality as he looked at his daughter. Her dark blue eyes, the same color as his own eyes only much more reflective like her mother's eyes, stared at him with worry clear in her eyes. He wondered what kind of expression he had on his face during his thought process for his daughter to have that expression.

"Your mother sent me." He said simply, straightening himself out as he adapted a smile. Areum glanced at Satori and Jee-Sun, who shrugged slightly. Areum then glanced at her father, head tilted slightly.

"Why?" She questioned, her eyes going to the walkway, as if expecting someone to appear, and then at her father."What happened to that man?" SHe questioned. Hak knew what she meant, but didn't feel like answering straight away.

"What man?" He questioned in a joking tone. Areum gave him a deadpan expression, and then sighed, shaking her head.

"Whatever. If it's important, I'll find out later. What does mom want?" Areum questioned, her tone still fast, like when she was worried. Hak relaxed his expression, hoping to calm his girl down.

"Let's go. You'll see soon enough." Hak said, clasping a hand on her shoulder as she stood beside him. Areum took a last look at her friends, who simply smiled, and waved her off.

"Don't worry. We'll be right here." They said said almost in unison. Areum shrugged, looking forward as she followed after her father.

* * *

"Eh?! What the hell is this?!" Areum cried out the moment her mother and father had told her the situation at hand. She glanced over at Li-Huan, who glanced at her through the corner of his eyes, smiling slightly. She pursed her lips, and then looked forward."Why him of all people?!" She questioned, looking back at her parents with her eyebrows drawn together.

"He protected you. Saved your life. When he didn't have to." Yona stated, smiling softly as she hoped to quail her daughter's temper." Then, he guarded you, although a bit subtly, again when he didn't have to. I think it will be a good thing." Yona stated, smiling softly, as she glanced at Hak, who paused before nodding slightly.

"He's… Not that bad…" Hak admitted reluctantly, looking off once more. Areum's eyebrows drew together, but it was more because she was confused about her father's reaction. She then glanced at the boy, who was staring at the floor with a contemplative expression. She sighed, nodding slightly.

"I guess it could be worse…" She said simply, looking away. Li-Huan glanced at her in surprise, and then smiled softly.

"Good! Then, it's settled! Li-Huan, if you want to say some private last good-bye's to your father, he's still in town." Yona stated simply, smiling softly. Li-Huan looked up, and then smiled widely, nodding as he bowed, still smiling widely, and then turned on his heels, and quickly left the room.

"So… He's my guard now?" She questioned, looking back at her parents, who nodded simply. Areum nodded, looking back towards where he had gone off, and then at her parents."Well.. Tell him I'll be with Jee-Sun and Satori." She said simply, shrugging as she went off to the gardens once again.

"Still sure about this?" Hak questioned, glancing at Yona, who sighed, nodding.

"Yupp." She said simply, looking down at her hands. Hak looked at her, and then smiled teasingly as he gripped his hand over hers. Yona looked at him with a small smile before standing." I should go finish the paper work." She said quickly, walking to leave the room. Hak was right behind her.

* * *

"A new gaurd? Is he good looking at least?" Jee-Sun teased, elbowing Areum, who blushed heavily.

"Are you crazy? I've been too distracted not to punch his annoying face to notice how good looking he is." Areum stated, looking away with her lips pouted.

"Aww she doesn't want to punch him? She must like him." Satori teased, laughing slightly. Areum puffed out her cheeks, blushing again.

"Awww! How cute~! She's blushing!" Jee-Sun exclaimed. Areum blushed heavily, scowling as she stood up, her hands balling at her side.

"Uggh! You guys are impossible!" She yelled, causing the two other girls to snicker.

"Hope you girls aren't causing her too much trouble." A familiar voice called out softly, causing Jee-Sun to immediately straighten herself out. She looked back at him, smoothing out her light pink dress before turning to face him.

"Well… That was fast." She stated, crossing her arms over her chest. A saddened expression crossed Li-Huan's face for a moment, making Areum feel bad for a moment, and then shook her head at the same moment he did before smiling slightly, bowing slightly before straightening out slightly.

"I'm Li-Huan." He stated to the three girls, smiling slightly.

"I'm Jee-Sun, and this is Satori." The brown haired girl smiled slightly, and then looked at Areum, who paused, and then nodded.

"Daughters of Kija, the White , and Jae-Ha, the Green Dragon." Areum explained, gesturing towards the girls. Li-Huan's eyes widened for a moment, as he recognized the names from some of the stories his father would tell him, and then relaxed his expression once again.

"A pleasure to meet your acquaintances." He said simply. Satori smiled brightly, nodding.

"And the same to you, Li-Huan." She stated, bowing just her head slightly, and then looked at Jee-Sun, who had done the same. Li-Huan then looked at Areum, smiling softly. Areum looked at him, and then away.

"Just don't annoy me." She stated, turning to look at the water again with a slight pout to her face. Satori looked at the princess, and then at the young man, who was looking around the garden.

"Don't mind her." She stated simply, smiling."She just needs time to get used to you." Satori stated, ignoring the scoff from Areum.

"Well… We'll have plenty of time for that." Li-Huan stated, grinning softly. Areum rolled her eyes, promptly ignoring the young man.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter** **Fifteen** **: This Time..**

 **A/n: Consider this part two of after Li-Huan became Areum's personal guard.**

 **Prompt: In which Areum attempts to get to know the boy more, and Hak is defiently still untrusting of him..**

 _"The circumstances surrounding your birth is not as important as the opportunity to live life."― Lailah Gifty Akita_

* * *

Areum wasn't too keen on having the annoying Li-Huan as her personal guard, but at least she was more open, warmer, and trusting towards the boy than other people. Namely, her father, who seemed to watch them almost uncomfortably close all the time.

"He's so annoying." Areum told Li-Huan in a whisper as they walked through Kuuto streets together. Hak and Yona were at the palace, tied up with meetings, and training new Impreail Army recruits.

"Lord Hak is just protective of his daughter, Princess Areum." Li-Huan said simply, glancing at her. Areum rolled her eyes.

"I wish he wasn't sometimes." She stated, looking off slightly, and then looked at him with a slight grin." Besides, you don't look all that dangerous. I doubt I have anything to worry about." She laughed slightly, shaking her head. Li-Huan nodded, looking off.

"It's because of my father." He said simply. Areum looked at him with her eyebrows drawn together.

"Your.. Father? Why? What did he do?" She questioned, her voice dropping down to a low.

Li-Huan looked at her, and then smiled slightly as he shook his head, looking off. Areum pursed her lips, and then sighed, feeling an imaginary sweat drop down the back of her neck. Her father was standing, watching them with an unreadable expression. Her mother was there too, but as soon as Areum noticed them, Yona tugged on Hak's sleeve, and they quickly walked down the hallway, quickly disappearing. Li-Huan then looked at Areum with a slight grin, though it looked highly apologetic.

"My father, Lord Hak and Empress Yona grew up together. They were very close with one another. Then, Empress Yona turned sixteen, and it all fell apart." Li-Huan paused.

They were currently walking down the trees that grew the fruit they often ate inside the palace. He watched with some caution as Areum reached up, and plucked a fresh apple from the lowest hanging branch. Even so, she still had to stand on the tips of her toes,and strained, which amused Li-Huan, and by the time he had considered helping her, she had already gotten the red apple, leaned against the tree, and looked at him with her eyebrows drawn together.

"So what happened? Did they have a love triangle or something?"She questioned teasingly, earning a small chuckle from Li-Huan as he shook his head.

"My father was Emperor Soo-Won. Surely you've heard of him?" He questioned, tilting his head slightly. The apple suddenly felt stuck in Areum's throat, and she had to put a bit more force into her swallow.

"I've heard of him. Mom told me he willingly stepped down from the throne." Areum answered, shrugging as she looked at the apple,and took another bite. Li-Huan watched her for another moment before nodding slowly.

"Yeah. He… It's complicated." He said with a sigh, causing Areum to give a cutting, curious expression.

She eyed him for a moment, and then looked at the ground with a slight purse to her lips. Her mother and father always said that Soo-Won willingly stepped down after a series of events, and then felt the throne truly belonged to Yona, but never went beyond that whenever her or her brother's tried to pry more. But it was no wonder her father was watching them. He was suspicious of the previous Emperor's child being here. Suspicious of their motives. But…

"I see." She said simply, looking up at him with a slight shrug, and an unreadable expression on her face. Li-Huan looked at her, and nodded slightly with a little smile that made him look so innocent.

* * *

However, no matter what her father or mother thought, Areum truly believed that Li-Huan was as he appeared, but then again, Li-Huan didn't tell her the full truth. Even if those events were long ago, the effects were still apparent, but he didn't see it as his place to tell what had truly happened if the Thunder Beast and Empress Yona had never bothered to tell their children themselves on the full truth. He would leave it at complicated for the time being, and hope she let it go from that point on.

"So… I want to know more about you."" Areum said simply one day, a few days after their talk. They were sitting by one of the gazebo's, watching a few of the cats her father had just brought for her roam around, and play with one another.

"What do you want to know?" Li-Huan questioned, looking at her with an eyebrow raised. Areum looked at him, and shrugged slightly.

"Anything." She answered with a slight smile.

Li-Huan thought for a moment, trying to think of what was safe to reveal, and what he would have to alter or leave out. If only because of her ignorance towards Soo-Won beyond what the common place person already knew.

"Well… We're the same age. Fifteen, right?" He glanced at her. Areum paused, and then nodded.

"I'll be turning fifteen in a few weeks." She admitted. Li-Huan nodded.

"I turned fifteen a few weeks before coming here." He admitted. Areum smiled softly, and nodded.

"Where were you born?" Areum questioned immediately, feeling excited, but tried to contain it as she leaned back on her hands casually.

However, she couldn't stop the wide grin that spread across her face, revealing her excitement. Li-Huan had to admit that he found the expression rather adorable in a way. He grinned at her, and then looked away for a moment.

"In a small town in the Water Tribe area. It was called Ming-Yi." He answered, glancing back at her, smiling slightly."It's close to Sensui." He added on, to give reference to where the small town was located at. Areum paused, and then nodded slightly.

"The Water Tribe is a beautiful territory." She answered softly." Aunt An Lilli invites over to her Sensui place quiet often. We go visit her at least once a year." Areum continued, smiling as she looked off for a moment before looking back at him." How long did you stay there?"

"A while. Until I was a couple of years old. My mother became ill after that, and we traveled to make sure she'd have the herbs she'd need at any time for her medicine. We just sell random things, and sometimes set up trade if we stay in an area long enough. Generally, it's medicine though. Very lucrative, ya know?" Areum was pleasantly surprised to hear Li-Huan, who normally didn't talk very much at least around the royal family, was opening up quiet a bit." I took this job as an opportunity. I worried that I would take away from the family,and put strain on them, but… I am very thankful to your parents for agreeing to help make sure she gets what she needs. I don't mind doing this for free if it meant my family didn't have to suffer, but… Empress Yona and General Hak insisted that I should have a bit of pay as well. For my own uses, ya know?" He glanced at Areum, who was smiling gently at him. She then looked off.

"Well… That's sweet of you. Knowing mother, she's probably gonna have Uncle Yun take care of her, which means that you really have nothing to worry about. Yun is the best." Areum glanced at him with a slight smile."But… You probably already knew that." She said with a slight laugh, rubbing the back of her neck. Li-Huan laughed slightly, shrugging.

"I only know from word of mouth." He said simply. Areum nodded, tucking a piece of hair behind her ears. Li-Huan glanced at her." I've said quiet a bit about myself. I want to hear about you." He said simply, surprising Areum as she looked at him with wide eyes." I'll only ask what you asked of me. Where you born in Kuuto?" He questioned.

"No. Just Hanuel was born here in the castle. Me and my twin brother, Isuel, were born in Fuuga." She answered surprising Li-Huan.

"Fuuga? I thought all royal babies were born in Hiryuu Castle." He replied, leaning forward. Areum shrugged.

"We came early." SHe said with a slight laugh."Although, we've been told by Hanuel that Uncle Yun kinda got on to my mom about traveling so late into her pregnancy when he had told her not to." The two shared a short laugh, and then Areum cleared her throat, shaking her head as she composed herself. Li-Huan did the same, moving on to his next question.

"What kinds of things do you like to do in your spare time… Other than being chased by random street thugs?" He teased, smiling a bit wider. Areum looked at him, sticking out her tongue.

"I didn't ask that." She said simply. Li-Huan shrugged slightly.

"Alright. Well, tell me, and I'll tell you." He said simply. Areum shrugged slightly.

"I like doing alot of things. I like training, but I don't get very far. Dad thinks that I need to focus on other things, but I just want to be strong." She admitted, and then blushed as she realized she had said too much." Forgive me, I had said something unnecessary." She said, closing her eyes as she looked away, the blush still evident on her pale face. Li-Huan laughed slightly, shaking his head. Areum opened her eyes, and frowned at him."Don't laugh." She said with a pout. Li-Huan composed himself,and then nodded, though it was evident that he was still holding in his laughter.

"So… What else?" He questioned. Areum sighed, shaking her head as she leaned back.

"Hmm… I like dancing." She admitted, looking up at the ceiling of the roof above them, admiring the work." I also like architecture, and history." She admitted, looking back at him." Dad likes to buy me a lot of things when it comes to dancing, or just anything that isn't fighting really. Except this." She patted her sash, where inside her robe she kept her dagger safely hidden away." My father bought me a small dagger so I could protect myself, but I'm not good with sword fighting yet." She admitted, and then paused as she got lost in thought. After a moment,she shook her head, leaned back,and grinned at him."Your turn." She said. Li-Huan nodded, looking off with a slight grin.

"I like to practice swordsmanship, but I never have to time. Joo-Doh helps me out quiet a bit. He's really amazing, even in his old age." He laughed slightly, shaking his head, and then composed himself again." Other than that, I sometimes practice the flute, and I like my medicines. My father taught me what he knows about medicine, but I know there's so much out there. I just want to learn about it all." He admitted softly. Areum softened her expression, and nodded slightly.

"You could always ask Uncle Yun. He may complain, but I know if you showed true dedication, he wouldn't mind teaching you." She said. Li-Huan looked at her, and smiled a bit ruefully.

"Think so?" He questioned. Areum nodded, grinning widely.

"I know so." She answered, still smiling widely, which caused Li-Huan to grin in return. The two looked at each other for a moment,and then Areum cleared her throat, looking off."So… I think that's all I want to know for now." She said, blushing ever so slightly. Li-Huan nodded, finding how easily she blushed rather adorable,and then looked off.

Comfortable silence fell between the two for a while.

* * *

"So, I have a proposition for you." Areum said about two weeks later as they once again sat in the garden.

Her mother was holding a meeting with the five generals, and Hak, for once, was apart of it. Isuel and Hanuel were training under some palace guard. It was a perfect time for them to be alone.

"Yeah? What is it?" Li-Huan asked, glancing at her. Areum paused, trying to get her thoughts together, and then she sighed, shaking her head as she looked at him, and then smiled brightly.

"Well, what if you teach me how to fight. I mean, you said you like practicing, but you never have the time, and my father doesn't teach me, and I want to learn. It seems like a good deal, don't you think?" She questioned, tilting her head with a slight smile. Li-Huan paused,and then shrugged slightly.

"Are you sure it's a wise decision?" He questioned after a moment's pause. Areum thought for a moment, and then shrugged slightly as she stood up, dusting off her dress.

"It seems as good as anything else." She said simply. Li-Huan paused,a nd then rubbed the back of his head as he looked back at her.

"Alright. If you're sure." He said with a bit of trepidation. Areum broke out into a wide grin, and nodded.

* * *

Hak was actually just walking around for once. For once, he wasn't keeping an eye on Areum and that boy. It was slow day. In fact, with the meetings over so quickly,there was hardly anything to do, and he took that opportunity to relax, and walk around the palace with no real aim.

He wasn't sure how exactly he had made it close to the gardens. He heard the unmistakable clash of metal on metal, and labored breathing. He paused, his muscles tensed as he closed his eyes, focusing his enegery on his hearing.

"... Too open." He heard the boy speaking. Clashing was heard again, and then Areum giving out a labored groan. Hak's mind went into overdrive, but he took a moment to calm himself before quickly walking out.

He paused once again, hiding behind a few trees. He watched with narrowed eyes at what was going on. All he saw was that boy seemingly fighting with Areum. They were with their blades. Hak wanted to interceded,but kept himself held back as he decided to watch what was going on first.

It seemed like a small dance at first. That boy would swing, and Areum would quickly move out of the way. Areum always had a smirk on her face when she moved away or blocked, or she had a concentrated scowl on her face when their blades clashed against one another. That boy, Li-Huan, on the other hand, was the absolute picture of calmness. His eyes assessed the situation, his surroundings, for a split second before making a move.

Hak was almost impressed, and ready to leave when he saw something that made him spring into action without thought. It was when Li-Huan, accidentally(although in Hak's mind he didn't see it that way) cut Areum's side just a bit with his own blade. It cut through the fabric of her dress, leaving a thin red line. Both eyes went wide at the moment, eyes widening as they looked at each other.

Hak didn't even think, and just sprang into action, running, and pushing his daughter out of the way, his hand on his sword as he glared at the boy in front of him.

"Father, what are you doing?" Areum questioned in an annoyed tone, glaring at her father. Hak didn't say anything, and instead just looked at the boy.

"What do you think you're doing?" Hak questioned in a hard tone." You just hurt my child." He continued, struggling to keep his voice calm. Li-Huan froze even further, glancing at Areum for a moment."Don't look at her. Look at me." Hak said in a hard tone. Li-Huan paused, and then looked at Hak, eyes still wide.

"Dad, don't." She said softly, getting up from the ground, and touching his arm."It was an accident, and I was the one who goaded him into practicing with me. Don't get mad at him." She was pleading, but Hak was ignoring it.

"He knew what he was doing. You never practice with actual blades with newbies. You give them sticks, and practice with that. Everyone knows that."

"He meant no harm. It's not even that bad-"

"This time, but he could have seriously hurt you! Idiots!" Hak yelled, causing both of them to tense. Areum just sighed, lowering her hands from her father's arms as she gave him a saddened expression.

 _He still doesn't trust him._

"It was my fault I should have known better." Areum felt surprise go through her when Li-Huan suddenly kneeled before Hak, his head lowered. Hak seemed surprised for a moment, and then sighed as he shook his head.

"Stand up." He said simply. Li-Huan paused for a second before standing up. He threw a confused expression towards Areum, who merely shrugged slightly."Areum, don't do something stupid. You could have gotten much worse if you weren't careful." Hak ruffled his daughter's hair for a split second. He glanced at Li-Huan, who still was giving them a confused expression.

 _Just trust them._

Hak said to himself, nodding as he turned away.

The two teenagers looked at each other, not sure what just happened.

"He's right. We should bandaged that up." Li-Huan was the first to break the silence. He sheathed up his blade, and then grinned at Areum as he walked past her."Come, Princess." Areum sighed, shaking her head as she walked with him.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter** **Sixteen** **: Dangerous Crossings**

 **A/n: The song that Jee-Sun is singing is called Yagi bushi. It's a traditional Japanese folksong. I t** **ri** **ed to translate it as well as I could, but since my Japanese is very... Rough, please tell me if I made any mistakes! The translation of the song will be written after the story! But that is all! Anyways, please, enjoy the chappie,and let me know your thoughts afterwards! Happy Readings!**

 **Prompt: The HHB take a road trip together for the first time in a really long time. It doesn't end the way they expected it to.**

 _"Don't be_ _afraid_ _of your fears. They're not there to scare you. They're there to let you know that something is worth it."- C. Joybell C._

* * *

It had been a really long time since the group had all taken a trip as one together. Yona wanted to check on a few villages to make sure that they were doing well anyways, so it seemed like the perfect excuse to gather everyone and their families.

"Do we have to, Mom? The last time Hanuel left us in that marketplace for like three hours. Sister and I were freaking scared!" Isuel complained as Jae-Ha made sure to tighten his bag over his shoulders. He spoke with a pout.

"Yes. You. Besides, we already talked to your brother about leaving you in strange places alone." Hak said, wrapping up his ever trusty glaive as he gave his eldest son a hard expression. Hanuel gave the most innocent of expressions he could muster, his hands up in a surrender gesture.

"Hey, I told them to keep up with me. It's not my fault they decided to get distracted, and I thought they were following me. Besides, they're old enough to take care of themselves. If they get lost, and end up having to be saved again from nothing, might I add, then they really are babies." He replied. Yona sighed, shaking her head while Hak gave him a little tap on the back of the head. However, even Hak's "little taps" were rather strong, and got the point across rather well." Ow." Hanuel muttered under his breath, giving his father a hard look.

"That's what happens when you call your siblings babies. Come on. We need to get this trip on the start. Is everyone ready?" Hak said, looking around at everyone, who was nodding while Hanuel gave the stinky eye to Isuel, who merely chuckled,sticking his tongue out at his older brother, which seemed to annoy Hanuel even more, but kept his temper under control as he turned on his heel, and followed after his father and mother, who had began walking.

Besides a little bit of a rough start, namely with a few of the kids complaining about this or that and having to be reprimanded by their parents, the trip was rather pleasant. They caught up with one another, entertained the kids with stories of the time they spent together. Jee-Sun sang a beautiful tune she had heard in the Xing Empire. Then, there was silence for a bit.

* * *

It was nearing dusk when the group decided to set camp for the night.

"It's going to be night before we know it. Let's settle in that clearing over there, and get dinner started." Yun stated, pointing to a grove of trees that seemed to leave a wide circle, wide enough for them to all settle in comfortably for the night.

"Sounds good." Yona stated with a grin, turning heel to settle in the spot that Yun had pointed out. Soon enough, Yun and Mi-Cha were getting out the dinner supplies while Yona and Hak set out to find firewood. Satori helped Jae-Ha and Jee-Sun set up the couple of tents, while Kija and the others were setting out the blankets and such for sleeping.

Once Hak and Yona came back with the kindling, the fire was quickly started by Areum and Hanuel while Mi-Cha gathered the water in the pot for the soup. Afterwards, Mi-Cha was the one who cooked dinner while the others relaxed, the sleeping supplies having already been set up. Yun served the dinner to everyone. The adults formed one circle, talking, eating, and drinking among themselves, while the children formed another circle, eating, and talking among themselves as well.

"It's the first time that we've all been gathered like this. It's kind of fun." Satori said with a small grin. Her brother looked at her skeptically, shivering slightly as he wrapped the woolen blanket his father had given him earlier in the day.

"I hate when the grown-ups decide to gather like this. It's so cold, and the ground is uncomfortable." He complained, frowning slightly.

"Would you rather be home?" Jee-Sun teased. Eun-Gi looked at her with a slight scowl before sticking his tongue out at her in a rather childish manner.

"As a matter of fact, yes. At least the beds are comfortable enough for me to sleep on." He replied. Jee-Sun merely rolled her eyes.

"Do you always have to complain? See, that is exactly why I'm glad I'm the youngest." Areum said, rolling her eyes. Hanuel gave her a hard look.

"Yeah, well... Every older sibling knows how pesky younger siblings are. Right, Satori? It's ok to say so." Hanuel looked at Satori, who had a wide eyed expression as she looked at the members of the group, her cheeks going red. She then looked at Jee-Sun with a hopeful expression.

"Jee-Sun, why don't you sing us that beautiful song from before? I would like to hear it again." She smiled brightly, ignoring Hanuel's piercing expression. Jee-Sun looked at her with a teasing expression.

"Fine, if Satori needs a distraction so bad that she needs me to sing, then I will." Jee-Sun ignored Satori's jaw-slackened expression, instead only giving her a teasing grin as she leaned back on her hands, and began to sing." _ **Ah, ah_ ah,ah,ah_ah_ah,ah_ah_ah_. Satemo ichiza no minasama-gata yo! Washi no younaru sankaku_yarou ga. Shikaku-shimen no yagura no ue de. Ondo toru no wa habakari nagara. Shibashi gomen wo koumuri mashite. Nanika hitokoto yomiage masuru. Monku chigai ya kana machigai wa hirani sono gi wa oyurushi nasare. Yurushi nasareba monku ni kakaru ga oh-o-isane.**_ " She finished singing with a sigh, an embarrassed red to her cheeks.

Meanwhile, Yona and the others had stopped their talking the moment they heard Jee-Sun begin to sing. Yona smiled, glancing over at Jae-Ha.

"Your daughter has a real talent. Has she ever thought about preforming to earn some money herself?" Yona questioned. Jae-Ha sighed, shaking his head.

"Nah. She's too much of my daughter. She likes fighting, and playing with her blades to be singing. I've mentioned it to her a few times, but she always gives me the stink eye when I say it." He laughed slightly, taking the drink that Kija had poured for him.

"What a shame. She could do herself some good doing something like that." Kija stated, smiling over at Jae-Ha, who smiled, and nodded back, but quickly looked away with a slight frown.

He wouldn't admit it out-loud, but Jee-Sun's mother was a singer, and it was the voice of that woman that he was instantly smitten with, but then again so were most of the men who heard her voice. Jae-Ha liked to link it to some sort of siren, but he didn't speak about her very often.

Besides, a large part of him was rather happy that she didn't want to pursue the singing. He knew there were the women who sung and performed to entertain men, and then the real entertainers who sung just to sing, but either way, he didn't want Jee-Sun to have to deal with the attention from the men who'd be hearing her. Some part of him, a larger part perhaps, was rather happy and relived she was more interested in sword play, and considered her singing a nice past time, but he was proud at how good she was able to sing.

* * *

After Jee-Sun's little singing, they put out the fire, and went to sleep for the night. The girls slept in one of the tents, and the boys slept in the other. Since there wasn't enough room for everyone, a few choice people decided to stay out of the tents.

Of them, was Jae-Ha, who was fast asleep to really be moved anyways, and the other three were Satori, Jee-Sun, who liked sleeping under the stars anyways and was perfectly used to it, and Areum, who wanted to brave it, and wanted to get away from her mother for a night.

"Ya know, my father used to tell stories about how well Jae-Ha used to be able to hold his liquor. He must be getting old if he's asleep this fast." Areum teased Jee-Sun, who shrugged slightly with a little smile.

"He's probably just tired. He drinks like every night." Jee-Sun said simply with a shrug. Satori sighed, shaking her head slightly as she smiled, wrapping a blanket around Areum's shoulder as she yawned.-

"Jee-Sun, why don't you take a nap too, ok?" Satori looked up at the younger, brown haired girl as she shook her head to keep herself form falling asleep. Jee-Sun looked at her with a tired expression.

"What about you?" She asked through a yawn. Satori smiled slightly, shaking her head as she handed the other a blanket, and pointed to inside the tent.

"Sleep next to Areum inside the tent. Don't worry about me. I'll be in there when I'm ready to sleep." She smiled at the brown haired girl, who looked at her for a second longer before shrugging, and heading inside the tent.

Satori sighed, smiling to herself as she leaned against the rather large pole, setting her head against the wood as she looked at the many twinkling stars, and the bright, full, golden moon. It was so bright, it almost seemed like the sun itself was out, shining against the brightness of the dark sky, but it was thanks to the bright light that she was able to see something move against the shadows of the trees that wasn't any sort of animal. Rather, it looked to be in the shape of a person.

 _Whoever is coming, wasn't invited._

Satori decided with a nod of her , patting her side to make sure her hidden dagger was still inside before stalking after the person who was creeping around the camp. She wouldn't brandish her weapon just yet. However, it was that simple decision of Satori's that turned the trip from a pleasant one, into something more of a panic...

* * *

"Where's Satori? She was right here last night." Areum whispered to Jee-Sun, casting a worried expression to Kija, who was also looking around for his daughter, although Eun-Gi assured his father that she was probably down by the river bathing.

"She said she would come into the tent soon after I did. I even stayed up as long as I could manage, but she never came in." Jee-Sun whispered, her worry overcoming her.

"Well, if Satori went to bath, perhaps us girls should make a trip there as well." Satori's mother,Ju-Mi,said with a strained, hopeful smile. It wasn't like her daughter to just run off without telling someone, but sometimes Satori could be forgetful too. She hoped this was just one of her forgetful moments.

"Yeah. That sounds nice. Why don't you boys stay here. You guys can bath after us." Yona said with a hopeful smile, trying her best to calm everyone down.

However, when they approached the river, Satori wasn't there either. They all paused, looking at the river with wide eyes, their hearts racing as they scanned what area they could, but the water didn't even look the slightest disturbed.

"I'll go see if she's a bit further down stream. You know how she likes to be all... Well, private." Ju-Mi said with a weak laugh. Jee-Sun shook her head, biting her lips.

"No. This is the deepest part of the river. Satori would come here to cover herself as much as possible." Jee-Sun stated simply, keeping her own worry at bay. Areum bit her lips, looking to her far left as far as she possibly could, and to her far right as far as she possibly could. There was nothing.

"Where the hell could she have gotten..." Areum looked to the ground, towards a bush as her eyebrows drew together. That's when she saw it.

She saw a track that differently wasn't animal nor made from them. It was a large human footprint, a boot imprint, that was mostly hidden by the bushes.

"There's a footprint." Jee-Sun stated in a grim voice, but Areum could detect the anger in her tone.

"Oh no. Oh no. No. No. Satori... She wouldn't… I mean… What if….. Mmm…" Ju-Mi didn't seem to be able to settle on one sentence to say, and instead, put her hands over her mouth as her worst fears overcame her.

Yona looked between the other three woman, her hands instantly going around Satori's mother in a comforting gesture. Her own fears had to be settled down, otherwise Yona would become over filled with fear,and that wouldn't do anyone any good. Instead, she let her worry work into authority, which seemed to be really needed in a time like this.

"Girls, you get yourselves back to the camp. If they ask what happened, Jee-Sun, you're probably the most calm person to tell them. I'll go with Ju-Mi to see if we can't see any other tracks, alright? Send Jae-Ha after us if she happens to show up. Or if she's already there, come and get us before we get too far." Yona stated. Jee-Sun and Areum nodded, rushing off towards camp.

* * *

But Satori wasn't there yet, once again, which caused worry and fear throughout the group.

"Dammit! Where the hell is she at? And who are the bastards that would dare to take her? Just wait until I find them, I'll-"

"Kija, it's not time to freak out. We'll find her."

"If they took her, it's probably the kidnapping ring that I've been investigating. We need to find your wife, Kija, and Yona. Zeno, think you can stay behind with the kids? Make sure they're safe?" Hak asked, glancing at the rather serious Zeno.

"You can count on us, Mister." Zeno said in a firm tone. Eun-Gi sighed, shaking his head.

"No, wait, if sister is taken, then I want to go look for her too! I want a piece of those men-"

"No!" Kija showed a rare moment in front of his kid, by shouting, which surprised Eun-Gi into silence. Kija then sighed, running his hands through his hair as he calmed himself down just slightly." Look, stay here with the girls. If anyone comes after them, fight for them as well. Protect them." He told his son in a more soft tone. Kija then looked at Zeno with an expression that clearly stated he didn't want his son to end up fighting.

The look seemed to be pleadingly saying: _Don't let him fight. Protect him._

To which Zeno seemed to understand with a firm nod from each of them.

Eun-Gi bit the inside of his lips, but nodded anyways. He knew he was being side-lined, but went against his usual instincts to argue his point, and instead stepped closer to Areum and Jee-Sun with a more serious expression. Zeno looked at them, grinning.

"You three have nothing to worry. Zeno will protect you guys if anything bad happens, but I don't think it will come to that. The misters will have the little miss back before you know it. You'll see." Zeno said in a comforting tone, ruffling Jee-Sun's hair, who was frowning particularly hard.

Kija frown only deepened the longer it took to find his daughter. Any tracks they found were either animal, or quickly led to a dead end. Jae-Ha had gone off with Hak to find Yona, who quickly escorted the two women back to the camp. Now, Jae-Ha was leaping through the skies, trying to find any sort of traveling persons, a wagon, or whatever, that was suspicious enough to get the attention of the other two. Shin-Ah would then use his eyes to see if they could find anything, but when they came up empty each time, Kija felt his fear, anger, and other emotions only get higher. It took everything he had not to rip out his dragon claws as big as he could manage and swipe down the entire forest looking for her.

For the first time in a really, really long time Kija felt... Afraid.

Kija was fearful of what would happen to his daughter. Was it this kidnapping ring he had heard of? Was it an enemy trying to get leverage on them? Was she safe? Was she hurt? Was she trying to at least fight? Or was she knocked out cold, and couldn't fight? That last possibility only spurred his negative emotions even further, but he had to remain as calm as he could manage if this was going to be done successful.

"This one. Something isn't right." Shin-AH stated, stopping Kija from going any further with his arms. Jae-Ha then pushed down on his shoulders so they could get their barrings on the group.

"Dammit. I just want to leap right in there. What if she's there?" Kija whispered in an angered tone, once again having to be held back by Jae-Ha.

"And ruin the plan if she is, or cause a unwanted communication if she isn't? We need to think about this with a more cool head. Keep a watch on them for awhile. Just to see what they're about, and then..." Jae-Ha's voice trailed off as they opened the flap of a covered wagon. Inside of it, was the barest hints of a hip length, curly, sliver hair. Kija's eyes widened, looking at Jae-Ha.

"Is that not enough proof!" He shouted in a hoarse whisper, quickly looking back to see if he could get anything else on her well-being, but by the time he looked back, it was too late. The flap was closed. The wagon began to move again, and so they were on the move as well. When it stopped, they would make sure to get the sliver haired girl out of there.

* * *

"Dammit! What's taking them so long!" Eun-Gi whispered in frustration, his fist balling up.

Eun-Gi was going crazy with worry for his stupid, idiotic older sister. Why would she just go off without notifying anyone? The fact that his father, Jae-Ha, and Shin-AH were taking this long meant that nothing good was going to come of this, he knew that much. Even so, he wanted answers just as much, if not more, than anyone else, excluding his mother. Speaking of his mother...

Eun-Gi's deep blue eyes looked over at his mother, his expression softening as he noticed the worry that was evident in her own icy-blue eyes. She ran her slim fingers through her long, curly, white-blonde hair, sighing as she leaned against Yona for support. She wasn't doing too well either with this crisis. She was worried so bad that her own stomach was in knots, threatening to make her stomach give up every single bit of its contents, and then some.

Eun-Gi looked away, his eyebrows drawn together, and his lips pulled into a thin line. He knew couldn't afford to lose his cool like he wanted to do oh so badly. He needed to be strong for his mother. Sighing, he went over to her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders, and hugging her tightly. Yona dropped her arms, smiling softly as she moved away to give the two privacy.

"Oh, Honey Baby, You don't need to comfort me. That's not how it works. Aren't you scared and worried too?" Ju-Mi asked in her soft tone that always seemed to get to Eun-Gi. Still, he didn't let it get to him as he looked at her with a tight-lipped smile.

"I'm a man, Mother. A man comforts women in their time of need. No matter how worried and scared they're feeling." His mother looked at him, and then laughed slightly, shaking her head as she pulled her youngest child into a tight hug.

"Ah. You are so your father's child, but Honey Baby, I'm a mother, and you're still my little baby. I should be telling you it's alright, and hugging you." She stated, hugging him just a bit tighter.

"Yeah, but if you hug me any tighter, I won't breath." He said a bit breathlessly. His mother simply laughed emptily, letting her grip loosen slightly.

"Sorry, Honey Baby. Let's just comfort each other until your father and the others come back with Satori, ok?"

"And then I'm going to yell at her for being so stupid." Eun-Gi stated, making his mother give another dry laugh, and shaking her head as she hugged her son tightly.

* * *

 _Ugh. My head. It hurts. Why? What happened?_

Satori questioned to herself when she groggily came to the world. The throbbing in her head vaguely reminded her of the time she got the hang-over from sneaking her father and mother's hidden liquor, but she knew she hadn't any liquor the night before. So.. What happened?

Satori's mind seemed to be in a fog as she trued to recall the events of the night before, but then her ears began to prick at the sound of the voices around her.

"...Sliver hair."

"Think she's related to the White Dragon?"

"Or from his village. Only the people from that village have sliver, or white hair naturally when they're young. Selected breeding and all that, ya know?"

"She has to be related directly. Nobody else from that village ever migrates outside the village other than the white dragon and his family."

"Heh, then she'll bring in good money."

"Heh, or at least will be good for a handsome ransom. If we play our cards right, we could be set for life! Our children could be set for life!" The two let out a conspicuous laugh as they clanked their glasses together. Satori winced,and suppressed a pained groan as the events from the previous night came rushing back to her.

 _Satori had followed their tracks to the river, where they were regrouping. They were talking about their next stop._

 _"I heard there's alot of beautiful women in_ _this_ _location_ _._ _They'll_ _fetch a high price to the right bidder."_

 _There was a tall man with a rough but slightly high voice. He had black hair that was long, and tied into a long ponytail. It looked black in the dark, but Satori couldn't be sure. His robe was open, revealing a taunt, pale body, but it was only open to his waist, where a pair of loose pants was cover the rest of him. He carried a_ _short-bladed_ _sword on his hip. It looked sleek, and leather bound. His eyes were a dark brown, but surrounded by dark, long lashes. They were narrowed slightly, giving him an even more dangerous look._

 _"Psst. Think so?"_

 _There was another man with sand blonde, curly hair that ear length, but slicked back. He wore a slick looking robe, white with a pale yellow etching on the hemlines. He had a golden earring in his left ear, and a_ _cigarette_ _in his mouth, sending out puffs of smoke into the black haired guys face as he spoke, which the other waved off the smoke with an annoyed expression._

 _Human_ _Traffickers_ _!_

 _Satori_ _realized, her eyes going wide, as she fell back on her hands, and tried to scramble away. This wasn't something she could handle, but if she could just alert the others, than maybe, just maybe..._

 _"Well, well, well, what do we have here? A_ _little_ _intruder?!" Satori yelled out as a very obvious female voice called out to her, grabbing her by her long hair, and pulling her up. Satori's hands_ _immediately_ _went to her hair, trying to wrench herself free._

 _"Sun-Ji! Ko-Ji! Look what I have here!" The woman called out to the two men, making Satori's heart beat faster in her chest as her blue eyes snapped open._

 _Shit! Fuck!_

 _She yelled inside her mind as the men looked at her with_ _predatory_ _expressions, and laughs to match. The woman who had exposed her threw her to the ground,_ _giving_ _her the perfect_ _opportunity_ _to fish her dagger,a_ _n_ _d hide it_ _expertly_ _under the sleeves of her robe. She wouldn't be caught so easily._

 _"Well, well, well, let us have a look at this_ _beautiful_ _intruder. Perhaps this moon maiden is a sign of hope that our next deals will go off without a hitch._ _Why_ _don't you show Papa your beautiful face, Honey?" The sand-blonde man spoke in a_ _s_ _mooth voice, as he grabbed her chin, and forced her to look at him._ _She_ _glared, quickly unhiding her dagger,and slicing down at the man's arm. The man's bl_ _oo_ _d splattered on her white dress, but she didn't care._

 _"You didn't_ _check_ _her for weapons?!" The man_ _with dark brown eyes_ _called out in accusation to the woman._

 _"How was I to know the stupid bitch would be that stupid?"_ _She_ _said simply._

 _"Dammit! Disarm her while I take care of dumbass over here!" He shouted, going to the sandy blonde guy's side, who was glaring daggers at Satori._

 _"Kill that damn whore for all I care! Nobody draws_ _blood_ _from me, and gets away with it!" Satori gasped slightly as the man made a move towards her, but the_ _long, dark haired man stopped him._

 _"You_ _idiot_ _, she could be of use to use." He_ _gestured_ _towards her hair, and a silent_ _understanding_ _seemed to pass between them that Satori didn't understand._ _She_ _was too scared to turn and run back, but it was the same fear that told her that she couldn't let them get away._ _She_ _had to stay, and fight. Her hand tightened around her blade as she faced the woman._

 _The woman before her was stunning_ _beautiful_ _. Long, tanish looking brown hair that was pulled into a ponytail by a ribbon. She wore a robe that was double layered. The under_ _layer_ _was pure white, while the outer layer was a light purple, and off the shoulders. A red_ _sash_ _held it shut. The sleeves were long, and went over her wrists, but her arms were raised, making them show off pale, thin arms. The_ _robe_ _opened slightly, revealing pale legs._ _She_ _had a sharp looking face, with beautiful eyes that were a deep brown color. A beauty mark was below her right eye. The look in her eyes reminded Satori of a_ _predator_ _, and Satori_ _had_ _no doubt that the women probably spoke as smoothly as one as well._

 _Even her voice, if somewhat more deep, was soft, and low, somewhat seductive in sound, with a hint of danger. A woman who knew exactly what she was capable of, and a woman who seemed to be able to look straight through to the young girl. Satori couldn't help but to tremble slightly in her_ _presence_ _. The woman chuckled somewhat_ _cruelly_ _._

 _"Now, now, you hurt my friend, Girly. So just_ _remember_ _that whatever we do from on out is self-defense, but you see... My buddy ain't so forgiving. He won't be so kind to you from here on out." The woman moved towards in a fast manner, and it took all of Satori's concentration to keep up with her fast movements._

 _Satori got virtually no hits on the woman, and what she did get on the woman, were superficial. Satori was frustrated by this manner, considering the woman's own hits got Satori every time, and were bad, but not not enough to seriously wound her or kill her._

 _"_ _While_ _cat fights are fun to watch, I'm getting rather bored. Just_ _finish_ _it already. Tie the bitch up, put her in the wagon,_ _and_ _let's get the fuck up on out of here before those bastards she's with catch up with us. Then, we'll be dead." The sandy-blonde haired man said, standing up, and rolling down his sleeves as if nothing had happened. Satori glared, steeling herself for another attack, but it never came. Instead, she felt something hit her hard on the back of her head, and then... Her world went black._

 _Ah... So, that's what happened._

Satori thought as her mind came back to the present. She couldn't help but to noticed that not only was she gagged, but she was bound as well. She couldn't move her hands, arms, legs, or anything else for the life of her. The gag was pulled securely into her mouth, preventing her from speaking. It was hard enough to breath. She couldn't imagine trying to speak. Her shoulders were aching from the way she was tied, and she could tell that her blade, which her father had made personally just for her, was missing.

She was angry about that, but didn't let that emotion take over as her mind went into full survival mode. She needed to get out of here as safe as she possibly can first, get to the others, and then get pissed about her dagger gone missing.

* * *

"They're making sure nobody can follow them. At this rate, we are never going to be able to catch up." Jae-Ha stated, trying to keep his temper under control.

"This is why I said we should have just jumped in there, and beaten their heads in." Kija stated, scowling as they paused for a moment in the cover of the trees as the wagon stopped moving.

"She got out." Shin-Ah whispered in surprise, moving his mask upwards as he looked at the now rocketing wagon.

"What? Seriously?!" Kija and Jae-Ha stated, getting closer, and looking over the blue haired man's shoulders as if that would give them his sight.

Indeed, they saw the wagon rocket from side to side for a moment, and then one of the men was knocked off the wagon. Satori jumped down the next moment, rubbing her wrists together. Kija felt his heart soar.

"We should jump in there." He said, standing up, and moving down to his daughter fast before anyone could stop him. Jae-Ha sighed, shaking his head. He looked at Shin-Ah, who was following after Kija.

"He's right. We're going to teach those people a thing or two." Jae-Ha stated,smirking as he cracked his knuckles together, and moved forward.

* * *

Satori was doing fine on her own. Or at least she thought. The man in front of her, the one with sandy blonde hair, was a surprisingly easy to fight.

"Oh my. What long,beautiful hair you have." Satori cried out as the beautiful woman suddenly grabbed a handful of her hair, rendering her unable to fight.

 _Someone…Please.._

Satori thought to herself, squeezing her eyes shut as the woman pulled her hair back, forcing her head back. Satori's hands flew to her head, to hopefully lessen the pain, but it didn't help.

It was at that moment, she heard the men who were with this woman grunt, falling to the ground. Her eyes flew open, eyes wide.

"Are you hurt, my dear?" Kija asked, stopping the blonde man with his bear hand, granted his dragon hand. Satori was impressed that the man could get up so quickly.

"No…" Satori whispered. The woman chuckled slightly as Kija and Jae-Ha fought off the men once more. Though, to be fair, it wasn't much of a fight.

"What a pity. Having your daddy fight for you? How pathetic." The woman whispered harshly, pulling Satori back once more.

Satori gasped as the woman pulled her backwards. But the woman was right. This was pitiful.

Lucky for her, the woman was clumsy.

At that moment, Satori's dagger fell out of the woman's dress. The woman gasped, eyes wide, as she made a move to get it, but Satori was faster.

"Tch. You really think that's gonna work on me, Girly?" The woman mocked, pulling on Satori's hair once more. Satori squeezed her eyes shut, trying to control the pain, but then quickly opened her eyes, smirking at the woman.

"It's not for you." She said in a firm and confident voice, cutting straight through her hair. The woman gasped, only holding long strands of sliver hair. Satori felt her head. Odd pieces, uneven end, but hair was much shorter now.

"Tch. You don't scare me." The woman replied, looking off.

"Let's just end this quickly, hmm?" Satori questioned, smirking. Confidence was rolling off her in waves.

* * *

"You idiot! You had us all worried!" Eun-Gi called out, hugging his sister, who was a bit bruised up from the whole ordeal.

"I know. I'm sorry." She whispered, hugging her little brother tightly.

Kija smiled, hugging both of his kids, giving Satori a tighter squeeze before walking off,and hugging his wife. The two siblings pulled back after a moment, and then went to their parents.

"So.. What happened?" Areum asked. Satori looked at her, and shrugged.

"I think they were a kidnapping ring. They must have saw me, recognized my looks, and thought that they could ransom my family for money. Or sell me for a high price." She tried to keep her tone even, trying not show how scared she still was at the time, but it showed as her voice shook.

"Should have killed them.." Kija whispered after a tense moment. There was another tense moment, before it was broken by Jee-Sun, who smiled slightly.

"Well… Let's take care of your hair, Satori. Such a shame it had to be cut, but let's make it even." She said, smiling to break the tension. It seemed to work slightly as Satori made a noise, showing her sadness for the loss of her beautiful hair, which made most of the adults chuckle, despite their nervousness, and other emotions over the whole deal.

Needless to say, nobody was quiet relaxed after the whole ordeal that Satori went through. Watch rounds were always taken with two people with the kids on watch, one of the older adults were always with them, and nobody wondered too far off. Kija was particularly bad as he hovered over Satori, who seemed to be over the ordeal. What she didn't like, was the fact that her father and Jae-Ha had to finish her fight, and ended up rescuing her. She felt like it was sign she was too weak to fight on her own.

So, vowing to never be put in that situation again, Satori promised herself that she would get stronger. She would become stronger, and a better fighter so that she would never have to put them through this situation again.

 **Translations:**

 _ **Ladies and gentlemen! Everybody over here! Let me introuduce a poor bastard like me,(Or it could be translated as "A poor triangle fellow like me.")**_

 _ **On this little square/**_ _ **Space**_ _ **on the tower,**_

 _ **It's a great honor,/ to lead tonight's dancing.**_

 _ **Let me**_ _ **perform**_ _ **/for awhile as I like to.**_

 _ **I'd like to sing up something for you.**_

 _ **So please forgive my misphrasings/or my**_ _ **mispronunciations**_ _ **.**_

 _ **If you would forgive me/ then I would like to start singing... Oh_I_Sane_.**_

 **A/n: If you're wondering why I chose to keep the Yagi Bushi song in it's regular Japanese form within the story instead of translating it, it's because… Well, I like to imagine the world of Yona speaking different languages. I imagine the kingdom of Xing speaking more of a japanese-y dialect. So, I chose to keep it in it's native tongue for that purpose. Anyways… Thanks for reading, and I hope that you enjoyed! Let me know your thoughts! Happy readings!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter** **Seventeen** **: Play Time**

 **A/n: Sooo... Fanfiction went full on dumb on me so I had to reload this one _._ Anyways...Some prompts are based from my own experience. This one was rather fun, and I hope you all enjoy it as well!** **Also, is it me or do the boys desperately need a little more love? Haha I just have a lot of ideas for the girls! ^^;** **Please let me know what you think!**

 **Prompt: Even after having a tiring day, he just can't resist the power his children have over him...**

 _A little nonesense now and then, is cherished by the wisest men.-Ronald Dahl_

* * *

"Daddy! Daddy! I wanna play! Can you play with me?" Hak looked down towards the pleading, violet eyes of his youngest son, Isuel, as the eight year old looked at him with a wide smile.

Hak had had a long day of training the new recruits of the Impreial Army, and was looking for some time to relax, but looking into those eyes of his child, he instantly melted as he smiled somewhat tiredly, and gestured for his son to come to him. Isuel smiled widely, and ran to his father.

"Alright, what do you want to play this time?" Hak questioned, making room for his son to sit beside him. Isuel thought for a moment, and then shrugged as he pounced on his father, knocking the wind out of the Thunder Beast.

"Daddy! Let's play fight" Isuel exclaimed, smiling wider at his dad." But you can't touch the ground, ok? If you touch the ground you die because it's all lava! So don't let yourself touch the ground, ok?" Isuel exclaimed in a bright tone.

Hak grinned widely, nodding slightly. They were on a low sleeping mat, just barely five inches off the ground. It would be hard not to touch the ground, but hey! Hak was a flexible, strong warrior! After he didn't get the moniker Kouka's Thunder…

"Ooof!" Hak was interrupted from his inner monologue by his son head-butting his straight in the gut, and then tackling him.

"Hahaha! I got you, Daddy!" Isuel exclaimed, straddling his father's abdomen, and pinning him down. Hak looked at his son, surprised, and then smirked.

"Oh yeah?" He questioned playfully. Isuel nodded, grinning with a laugh.

"Yupp!" Isuel exclaimed."Come and get me, Daddy!" Iseul exclaimed, jumping off his dad, and rolling to the other side of the mat. Hak grinned, sitting up.

"Alright, you little red-haired boy! Be prepared!" Hak challenged, making Isuel smile in challenge.

"Come on, Old Man!" Isuel taunted.

"Old! Who said I'm old!" Hak said, jumping near his child, and capturing his head in a headlock, and giving his youngest a nuggie. Isuel laughed loudly, trying to disengage his head from his father's arms, but to no avail.

"Let go!" Isuel exclaimed, still laughing.

"Let go? Let go? Nah! You have to make me!" Hak exclaimed. Isuel grinned, and then punched his dad's stomach. Hak was winded, and let go of his child, only to recover seconds later, and tackle his son again. Isuel let out a loud cry for a second, and then laughed as he hit his father's arms.

"Get off!"

"What? Can't handle this? I thought you wanted to play fight?" Hak said teasingly, laughing as his son blushed.

Hak laughed, rolling off his son, but securing him in his arms to where when Hak rolled over on to his back, Isuel was on top of him. Isuel laughed, and then pushed himself up, but failed when Hak tightened his arms around his son's abdomen.

"Can't breath!" Isuel huffed, pushing harder against Hak. Hak just laughed, and shook his head.

"Nope! Not letting you go!" Hak exclaimed, holding his son a bit tighter.

"But I can't breath!" Isuel protested, smacking Hak's arm.

"Then how are you talking?" Hak teased. Isuel looked at his dad, giving him his best pouting expression.

"I'm gonna tell Mom." Isuel threatened. Hak laughed teasingly.

"Think I'm scared of your mother?" He teased, pinching his son's cheeks slightly.

"Yes. Yes I do." Isuel teased back, smirking at his father. Hak paused, and then smirked at his son.

"Smart ass. Where do you get that from?" Hak questioned, letting go of his son.

"From you, Old Man!" Isuel teased, jumping off of Hak, and onto the ground. Hak smirked teasingly.

"I thought that was lava?" Hak teased. Isuel stuck his tongue out at his father, and shook his head.

"Not anymore, Old Man! Catch me!" Isuel challenged, and then booked it out of the room. Hak paused,and then went chasing after his son, both of them laughing as they palyed a mini game of tag.

Hak caught up with his son in the hallway, nearly knocking down a priceless vase in the process, but luckily his lightening fast reflexes caught the valuable vase before it could shatter on the floor. He sighed, placing it back on the table,a dn then looked around for his son, wondering where the child could have gotten off to.

"I got cha!" Isuelk exclaimed, jumping onto his father's back. Hak laughed slightly, reaching back, and tickling his son.

"You're a fast one! WHere were you hiding?" Hak teased gripping his son's wrists as he gently let him down to the floor.

"Not telling! That's not what a warrior does!" Isuel exclaimed, laughing as he went after his father once more. Hak just laughed, holding out his hand, and stopping the boy at arms length.

"Daddy! No fair!" Isuel whined, unable to get past his father's arms. Hak laughed slightly, shaking his head as he let go of his son.

"Alright. That's enough. It's almost time for dinner. We both need to get cleaned up." Hak said, ruffling his son's crimson hair. Isuel looked at his dad, grinning.

"Can we play after dinner?" Isuel asked softly. Hak sighed, nodding slightly.

"Nah. Your father is tired. He had a very tiring day working with the new recruits." Hak replied,causing Isuel to frown.

"Aww, alright.. I guess it's time to get ready for dinner." Hak watched as his son walked down the hallways with a slight frown.

Hak didn't need to see the future to know that Isuel would ask to play after dinner, and Hak would give in. No matter how tired or irritated Hak was, at the end of the day, Hak's children always held a special power over him, and he almost always gave in to their demand. Not that he minded at all, after all…

Seeing his children's smiles, and hearing their laughter, and knowing he was the cause of it all… Was the greatest treasure Hak could ever ask for.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen: Strength**

 **A/n: Well... I just need more prompts. If you all have any ideas, just let me know them :D Anyways.. Hope you enjoy~!**

 **Prompt: In which Li-Huan wishes he could become stronger...**

 _You've got to get your mind connected to the workout. Pay attention to what your body's doing. It's about connecting mind and the body. Visualize the muscles moving. -Micheal Cudlitz_

* * *

"Father, may I speak with you?" Li-Huan asked one day, shortly after his thirteenth birthday. He had approached his father while he was busy writing something down, but as always, his father always put down his work the moment Li-Huan asked to speak with him.

"What is it?" His father questioned softly, smiling slightly. Li-Huan hesitated, and then sighed, nodding slightly.

"I want to take up a weapon." He said, staring straight at his father, who gave him a surprised expression.

"What? Did you say something?" His father asked, feinging deafness. Li-Huan gave his father a deadpan expression, and sighed.

"I'm serious, Father. I want to take up a weapon. I want to learn how to fight. You can't just blow me off this time." Li-Huan replied. Soo-Won then got serious, appraising his son for a moment before answering.

"Why? It is unnecessary for you to learn such things, my boy!" Soo-Won said with a smile. Li-Huan sighed, shaking his head.

"I'm a man, Father! Men are expected to know how to fight,and defend themselves. If our sovereigns ever have a need for soldiers, I wish to join. Besides, I want to learn how to defend us. What if we're attacked, or something, Dad? I don't want you and Joo-Doh protecting me forever!"

"It's dangerous. What if you hurt yourself?"

"That's a risk I'm willing to take, Father."

"It's dangerous for other reasons, Son."

"You're being unreasonable, Father!"

"I'm afraid it is you, Li-Huan, who is being unreasonable. Please try to see it my way for once. You're so stubborn." Soo-Won smiled slightly, and then went back to his paperwork. Li-Huan sighed in irritation.

"Father, I know I'm being taught medical things. That is useful as well, but if I can defend myself, I don't have to worry about losing any of you guys. I just want to be strong to protect everyone. Please, Father." Li-Huan begged softly, looking at his father with pleading eyes. Soo-Won sighed heavily, looking up at his son with some amusement.

"Were you always this difficult?" He joked. Li-Huan smiled softly, shrugging.

"Why do you think Joo-Doh gives in to my requests?" He joked, causing both of them to laugh.

"Well…. That's true." Soo-Won replied with a laugh.

"I don't care what kind of weapon it is that I learn to fight with. I simply wish to learn so that you guys can stop worrying about my safety." Li-Huan said softly. Soo-WOn paused, looking at his son, and then nodded softly.

"... Fine. I suppose it's alright." Li-Huan smiled widely.

"Thank you, Father! When can I start learning?!"

"Eh?" Soo-Won replied in surprise. Usually giving in to his child's requests was as simple as that, and never went through to action. He didn't think his son was serious this time.

"Or… I guess I should be asking whose gonna teach me?" Li-Huan said, surprising Soo-Won even more, who simply laughed a bit uncomfortably.

"Well… Why don't you ask Joo-Doh?" Soo-Won laughed slightly, rubbing the back of his neck. Li-Huan looked at him with surprise." I have a lot of work. Your mother won't be happy if I slack off again." Soo-Won explained. Li-Huan nodded slightly.

"Alright then. Excuse me, Father." Li-Huan bowed,and then quickly turned on his heel, and left the room.

"Good luck!" Soo-Won called after him, chuckling softly to himself as he shook his head, and went back to his paper work.

* * *

"No." Joo-Doh replied, staring down at the child, who was giving him a pleading expression.

"Please teach me!" Li-Huan begged, holding his hands out in front of him in a praying sort of way.

"Li-Huan, how many times must you ask, and I refuse, before-"

"But Father already said it was alright! I don't care what kind of weapon it is, just please teach me!" Li-Huan said, giving his best puppy dog expression.

"You have no reason to fight. Let us protect you. You are still just a child after all. There's no need for you learn how to fight."

"No! I refuse to just sit back, and let you you guys fight for me, please teach me!" Li-Huan continued. Joo-Doh looked at the kid, and then sighed heavily, shaking his head.

"My training is strict." Joo-Doh replied. Li-Huan grinned,shrugging slightly.

"That's ok!" He replied, grinning even wider.

"You must listen to everything I say without question." Joo-Doh went on. Li-Huan nodded, grinning.

"I will!" He replied. Joo-Doh looked down at the kid, and then smiled softly as he ruffled the child's hair slightly.

"You're willing to take so much on your shoulders, my boy, but please rely on us adults more,ok?" He said softly. Li-Huan grinned softly.

"I will, but I want to learn." Li-Huan replied softly. Joo-Doh nodded.

"I hope you know what you're getting yourself into, and are prepared for it."

"I do."

"Alright. Then, follow me. We have to decide on what you will be learning." Joo-Doh replied, walking towards the local weapon shop. Li-Huan grinned widely, following after the man.

* * *

"Chose what you would like to learn." Joo-Doh replied the moment they reached the weapon shop.

Li-Huan was amazed by how many different weapons there was to chose from. Daggers. Swords, long, short, twins, dual, all kinds of swords! Daggers, bows and arrows, glavies, other type of spears, and every other sort of weapon Li-Huan could imagine was right there before his eyes. It was so hard to chose from.

"I can choose?" He said in amazement, touching the feather on a bow.

"You would learn best choosing a weapon you're most interested in." Joo-Doh said, standing over the boy.

Li-Huan had known many styles, but he had never had any actual exprecines in holding and wielding weapons himself. He wondered what kind of weapons would be best for him. He was too small to really hold anything big and bulky. Something small would work best or something that can be used at close range. He also knew he would need something that can be carried without attracting too much attention.

"Well… Swords and spears can't be used. It would attract too much attention from people who can't mind their own business." Li-Huan said, touch past some spears and glaives."Besides, I'm not strong enough yet to carry something like what Thunder Beast carries." He replied." Bow and arrows… Well, we need to keep a large supply of arrows. We may not always have to time to make or money to buy them."I would need something more concealable." Li-Huan said, stopping by some smaller blades.

"Have you decided?" Joo-Doh questioned softly.

"Yes." He answered, picking up a throwing knife. Li-Huan then looked over his shoulders, grinning slightly.

"Throwing Knives can be concealed, and they are light. This is what I chose." He stated, grinning.

"Good. Let's purchase these, and then I will begin the preparations." Joo-Doh replied, walking to the register.

"Thank you." Li-Huan stated. Joo-Doh nodded slightly.

"Don't thank me just yet." Joo-Doh replied softly.

"Of course. Your training is difficult, isn't it? I'll do my best then." He replied grinning as they walked out of the store.

"Li-Huan, I wish you weren't so stubborn." He replied with a sigh. Li-Huan looked at him with a grin.

"It runs in the family." He replied making Joo-Doh sigh once more, shaking his head.

* * *

"Again! You must be able to hit your target no matter your position!" Joo-Doh told the young boy in a rather stern voice, swinging a wooden staff at the boy.

"You're scary right now!" The boy called out, ducking from a hit before running away.

"Don't run away!" Joo-Doh called out, pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

"It's not running away! It's strategic retreat!" Li-Huan called over his shoulder, pausing as bent over, and put his hands on his knees, panting to catch his breath.

"Li-Huan! You can't just run away!"

"Yes! Yes I can!" He called over his shoulders, smiling slightly at the clearly exasperated Joo-Doh.

Li-Huan was still running slightly from Joo-Doh as they both held wooden sticks in their hands. Joo-Doh was acting as an attacker while Li-Huan was hitting various obstacles around the area. Li-Huan eventually began throwing some of the targets towards Joo-Doh in hopes of throwing the older man off base while still evading his attacks. It didn't work most times, except for Joo-Doh stumbling once, and Li-Huan was forced to evade more attacks sent his way.

Li-Huan was at first excited when his father had told him to train with Joo-Doh. He would have thought that the older man would have gone easy on hum, but he was wrong. Very wrong. Joo-Doh was strict with him, and acted as if this was a serious battle. It was… Scary in a way.

"Tired…" Li-Huan huffed, trying to regain his breathing as he sat on on the ground, leaning his head against a conveniently placed tree."I'm so tired!" Li-Huan said, still panting as he was sweating quiet a bit.

"Why do you continue to run? Why not fight me?" Joo-Doh questioned as he placed his wooden staff in front of him, and leaned against it. Li-Huan looked at him, only slightly annoyed that the older man didn't even look to be sweating even a little bit.

"You're scary." He commented for the lack of sweat, but Joo-Doh seemed to take it another way. As he straightened out, and looked at the blonde haired boy with an eyebrow raised.

"It's scarier when it's a true fight." He said, looking off for a moment before looking back at Li-Huan, who at this point stood up, brushing off his robe.

"Well, if my opponent is stronger than me, it's only natural for me to run away." Li-Huan released a small sigh." Besides, I want to avoid actually aiming at someone until I'm skilled enough. One mistake can cost someone their life." Li-Huan said, surprising Joo-Doh, whose eyes widened slightly. Joo-Doh was surprised how much Li-Huan was starting to sound like his father as each day passed. However, Joo-Doh quickly regained his composure, and smiled slightly.

"I'm not so weak that I can be taken down so easily." He stated. Li-Huan looked at him with a steady gaze, once again surprising Joo-Doh.

"I know, but it's still a risk that I don't wish to take on anybody else. Also, I think this more useful. It I can run away from the enemy that is attacking me, then I can at least hold out until someone can help, and by that time, they will have exhausted themselves out fighting me that they will be easily taken down." Li-Huan stated. Joo-Doh paused for a moment, thinking over what he said, and then nodded as he sat up, and then picked up his staff once again.

"Let's continue then." Joo-Doh said softly, causing Li-Huan to look at him in surprise.

"Eh?!" He called out with wide eyes, making the usually stern man smile ever so softly.

"Don't you wish to be stronger?" Joo-Doh challenged, pointing the staff at the younger boy."Now stand up, and let's continue today's training." He said simply. The boy pouted slightly.

"You're a demon, or something! Aren't you tired?!" Li-Huan whined, crossing his arms as he sighed, leaning his head back once again.

"Am I mistaken, but isn't this what you wanted, Li-Huan?" Joo-Doh questioned sternly. Li-Huan looked at him, feeling chastised as he sighed heavily, nodding."Then you shouldn't complain. I did this as a favor. I do have other things to attend to." He said simply.

"Yes. Right. I'm sorry." Li-Huan said, standing up."Please. Teach me." He said in a soft voice, bowing slightly. Joo-Doh looked at the boy, and then nodded.

"Right. Good, now let's continue." Joo-Doh stated, pointing the stick at the boy once again. Li-Huan nodded, adopting a more serious expression as he stood up straighter.

Li-Huan dropped his head in defeat. It was no wonder his father had asked him to ask Joo-Doh to train him. The man was relentless when it came to training someone. Li-Huan glanced down at himself.

Now that he thought about it, he didn't feel any pain despite Joo-Doh attacking him. He saw that he wasn't bruised anywhere, and the only dirt on him was from falling down on occasion.

 _I see. So, he hasn't been taking me seriously at all.. Has he?_ Li-Huan thought with some irritation, scowling slightly. _I need this to stop soon. I need him to take me seriously or this will have all been for nothing._

Li-Huan thought, scowling even further as he brandished his own stick, and began giving Joo-Doh his all.

* * *

Soon enough, Li-Huan was rather good with his training, which impressed Joo-Doh as he began to go harder and harder on the boy. Each day, they awoke, ate breakfast, and then went out to train. Li-Huan found himself becoming comfortable with the throwing blades. He was able to throw them with near perfection. Joo-Doh then began to teach him hand to hand fighting, which Li-Huan seemed to get as if it were second nature. Li-Huan was happy at the progress he was making, and was only getting better as the days went on…


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen: Mother**

 **A/n: I wanna thank cherryblossoms redwillow for this idea! It was truly a lifesaver because I've been running out of ideas ^^; Anyways, her stories Young Blossoms and Red Dragon's Final Wish are both like super awesome, and** **I** **recommend that anyone who likes this story, should go on to her stories and read them as well~! Anyways, really! Thank you for this idea! Hope you all enjoy it, and as always, if you have something you wanna see, or have an idea just let me know! Happy readings!**

 **Prompt: In which Jee-Sun meets her mother.**

 _"Whatever else is unsure in this stinking dunghill of a world, a mother's love is not."-James Joyce_

* * *

Something had been bothering Jee-Sun ever since they last left Hiryuu Castle. At first, Jee-Sun assumed it was the fact that she didn't get to spend much time with Kyung-Ki as much as she would have liked, but as the days turned into a few weeks, she realized it wasn't that fact. It was something else.

A dream that felt more like a distant memory, though Jee-Sun couldn't recall where she might have had such a memory. So, maybe it wasn't much more than a dream. A very vivid, and strange dream. A dream that always felt fuzzy around the edges, and so vivid but blurry at the same time. The sound of a soft voice calling out to her.

Not her father's deep, caring tone. It wasn't Empress Yona's soft voice. It wasn't Emperor Hak's deep, teasing wasn't Yun's still youthful, stern voice. It wasn't Kija's elegant, smooth voice. It wasn't Zeno's boyish, cheerful voice. It wasn't Shin-Ah's quiet, shy, mousy voice. It wasn't Satori's mother's feminine, regal voice either. It was different in a way she couldn't explain. It was different than anyone else she knew.

Jee-Sun could remember, in the dream, feeling the warmth of the sun on her skin. Her tiny and chubby hand reaching out to touch the green, green grass under her. A soft hand that reached out to her. Long hair that overcame her small body like some sort of curtain, but she could still see the peeks of sunlight through it.

She could hear other voices around her, but they were muffled as the woman held her tightly to her.

" _I'll see you again someday, My Dearest."_

Jee-Sun couldn't remember a face, but she could remember the sadness that seemed etched into the woman's voice.

After that, Jee-Sun always woke up, but she never thought much on it. Maybe it was just a simple dream. Or a simple memory, but still it bothered Jee-Sun.

* * *

"Something wrong?" Jae-Ha asked one day, noting his daughter's rather sour mood. Jee-Sun was silent before she answered her father.

"Dad?" Jee-Sun asked in a curious tone as Jae-Ha and her walked on a rather rocky path.

Jee-Sun would occasionally try to balance herself on some of the larger rocks. Jae-Ha watched her carefully each time to make sure she wouldn't hurt herself. When Jee-Sun called out to her father, she was only a few feet away, balancing herself on one foot shakily while her arms were out.

"Yes." Jae-Ha answered when he caught up to her, putting a hand on her back gently as she stepped off with a slight stumble. Jee-Sun straightened herself out, and continued walking forward while she bit the inside of her lips.

"I'm curious about something." She started out in a careful tone, glancing at the green haired man, who stiffened slightly before relaxing only slightly with a chuckle of his own.

 _She's just fifteen… Let's just hope it isn't what I think it is._

Jae-Ha flusteredly thought as he struggled to keep his care-free grin on his face.

"What is it? You can ask me anything you want, ya know." Jae-Ha encouraged, touching her shoulder. Jee-Sun glanced at her father, and then nodded as she looked forward.

Despite her father's words, Jee-Sun still narrowed her eyes slightly in thought. She was trying to figure out how to word what it was it was she wanted to say.

"It's about mother." Jee-Sun finally spat out, talking fast. Jae-Ha paused for a moment, and then smiled once more.

 _I'm relieved. It wasn't something else._

Now that his real worry was out of the way, Jae-Ha was able to fully relax. Honestly, even if he didn't exactly like talking about her, Jae-Ha knew that in all reality, his daughter did deserve to know about her mother. So, Jae-Ha never openly talked about Jee-Sun's mother, but he never shot down any questions his daughter asked either. After all, Jae-Ha made it a point to always be honest with his child because she was old enough to handle the truth of anything she asked about. He didn't have to sugar coat anything. Or so he felt anyways.

"What about her?" Jae-Ha prodded.

Even if he never shot her down when she asked about her mother, Jee-Sun rarely asked,and when she did, was just as careful as she was now. Jae-Ha just thought it was her being respectful of his space.

In truth, Jee-Sun just didn't want to either know too much, or step on an emotional bomb so to speak, and have him be angry and snap or be sad. She didn't want to be the cause of any unnecessary hurt, so she carefully picked and chose what and when to ask.

"Where did you meet her?" She asked in a more composed tone, looking forward. Jae-Ha paused, and then answered.

"In the Earth Tribe territory. It was some small town. She was preforming there." He answered simply. Jee-Sun nodded, biting her lips as she thought.

"What was her name?" She asked carefully, glancing at her father hoping that he would remember her name.

"Soo-Mi." He answered quickly, making Jee-Sun feel relieved. She smiled as she looked forward.

"I see." With that said, Jee-Sun seemed to let the matter go, which Jae-Ha was profoundly thankful for. Even if he was curious about what brought it up, but he would never outright ask.

* * *

They were traveling in a rather large town that was very lively, as were most towns in the Earth Tribe. The town was called Senari. It was the most lively place they had been to in a while, and Jee-Sun was thankful for that fact. Not to mention they were on their way to Awa, to see some of her father's old friends.

" _Friends. From my deliqunet days."_

Jae-Ha had jokingly told her when she was little girl as she stared up into the face of a man with curly, shoulder length dirty blonde hair. The man laughed, reaching down to ruffle her brown hair.

" _She's a cutie! You need to visit more often!"_ The man exclaimed, grinning over at Jae-Ha.

That was the first of many times that the pair had made their way to Awa to visit the rather rowdy bunch. Jae-Ha tried to keep her from hearing some of the more… Not-for-innocent-persons parts, but she heard them anyways. It was always fun when they visited that place. It was never boring, to say the least.

So, needless to say, Jee-Sun was excited to return to Awa. She was never bored or in need of entertainment. They always kept it lively and entertaining.

"The people here are so... Energetic." Jee-Sun casually mentioned as she looked at some jewelry at a stand. She was really liking the light blue and white beaded bracelet, and was trying to decide how exactly she could talk her father into getting it for her.

"Yes, well... That's how the Earth Tribe usually are." Jae-Ha smiled down at his fifteen year old daughter, who was looking intently at a bracelet. He didn't have to ask to know exactly where her thoughts were leading."We should move on." He simply said, nudging her slightly. Jee-Sun sighed, looking at the bracelet with a slight pout to her face, but quickly followed after her father.

* * *

Jee-Sun had deliberately separated herself from her father, which she tended to do anytime they visited anywhere anytime. Jee-Sun just wanted some time to her own self, and enjoy the town on her own terms, which she certainly was doing. With the money she managed to save, and the some she peddled off the street with her singing, Jee-Sun had brought some food of her, and a few trinkets. She was keeping a good eye out for her father, who no doubt was trying to find her.

 _I'll low-key hear about it later on, but it's so worth it._

She thought with a smug smile. She was walking by a rather large crowd when she first heard the most amazing voice she had ever heard.

Jee-Sun paused, looking over her shoulder to see the top of brown hair whirling around.

 _This is voice is so beautiful. No wonder there's a large crowd._

Jee-Sun thought to herself, whirling around slightly as she tried to weave through the crowd to hear the voice more clearly.

"Just as there are many stars in the clear sky, there are also many dreams in our heart. There, over there that mountain is Bakedu Moutain. Where, even in the middle of winter days, flowers bloom." Jee-Sun paused when she was at the start of the crowd, but even then, it was hard to see the face that produced the voice."If you leave and forsake me, my own, Ere three miles you down, lame you'll have grown. Wondrous time, happy time-let us delay, till the night is over. Arirang Moutain is my Tear-Falling Hill. So seeking my love, I cannot stay still."

 _She sounds so sad._

Jee-Sun thought, pursing her lips as she stood on the tips of her toes to get a clearer picture of the woman. There was just something so familiar about that voice, something that compelled Jee-Sun to continue moving. Maybe, just maybe, if she could just get a clear picture of the woman's face, it would quell something in Jee-Sun.

Still not getting a clear picture of the woman, Jee-Sun moved through the crowd just a few more people until she saw the woman.

What Jee-Sun saw was a woman with long, wavy, light brown hair, much like Jee-Sun's own hair, and wide, golden eyes with thick, long lashes surrounding her eyes. The way her eyes flashed, and shone with such passion made Jee-Sun break out in a small grin. It was the most beautiful pair of eyes she had ever seen.

The woman's face was soft, but even with the smile on her face, she still looked a bit sad. Her slim body was covered in a yellow, white, and pink patterned dress. She had golden and sliver bells around her ankles with some thin strings that made noise every time she moved.

 _She looks kinda like me._

Jee-Sun suddenly thought, her mouth twisting into a slight frown as she pondered on this little thought. There was something familiar about the woman. It tugged almost annoyingly at the back of Jee-Sun's mind. Who was this woman? Why did she feel so familiar?

"Thank you so much for coming!" The woman called out in a slightly high-pitched voice as she bowed quickly, and then bent down to pick up the box that held the day's earnings. Jee-Sun felt her breath catch in her throat.

That… That was the voice she had heard in her dreams.

"H-here. You were really good." Jee-Sun offered the woman some of the money that Jee-Sun had pulled out of her money pouch. She felt the most awkward she had ever felt in her entire life.

"Oh, thanks!" The woman said in a bright tone, with a smile just as bright before looking at the teen. When she did, her eyes widened as a look of recgoination overcame the woman's face. Her eyes then pulled down slightly in a saddened expression.

"Umm, so…" Jee-Sun had never felt more awkward then she did at that moment."Thank you." Jee-Sun quickly bowed, turned on her feet, and quickly ran back to find her father.

The woman was still staring at the retreating back of the young girl until she could no longer see the young woman.

* * *

"Something is bothering you." Jae-Ha noted that night as he watched Jee-Sun sullenly pick at her meal. She had a contemplative expression. Her mouth twisted tightly in a frown. Her eyes narrowed slightly. Her hand prompting up her face, which was tilted sideways, her cheek on that side seemed to pull upwards towards her eye as her skin gathered in her palm.

Jee-Sun wasn't exactly a picky child. She always, and gladly, ate whatever was put in front of her. That's how Jae-Ha could always tell his daughter was upset. She picked at her food. Not mention she was usually very talkative and upbeat. Her being quiet or hardly replying, or being too defensive was another indicator.

"Nothing's wrong." Jee-Sun stated in a small, annoyed tone. Jae-Ha watched as her eyebrows drew together, scowling at the soup in front of her as she lifted her head off of her hand. Jae-Ha smiled slightly, hoping to soothe whatever was wrong with her. He decided to distract her with humour.

"What did the soup ever do to you?" He joked, chuckling slightly, but it quickly died down when Jee-Sun scoffed, rolling her eyes. Jae-Ha became serious at that moment. She never did give him attitude unless something was seriously bothering her. Dropping his playful exterior, for a more serious one." What's wrong?" He questioned, leaning forward."And don't say nothing. Something is clearly bothering you." He stated.

Jee-Sun shook her head, pursing her lips once more as she moved the vegetables around in her bowl. She knew it would help her if she talked about her encounter earlier that day, but she didn't want to start anything over nothing. Even if it was something, there was nothing that could have been done about it. The worst that could happen. Her father would become a helicopter parent, and never let her out of his site, and they would quickly leave quickly before she could further investigate the matter. In that case, she would never know, and it would bug her the rest of her life because chances are… If they left without Jee-Sun investigating it on her, she would never again have the opportunity. After all, the woman was clearly a traveling entertainer. What were the chances of them ever meeting again? She didn't want lost this opportunity.

Not to mention, she didn't want to start up with what was going through her mind. Jee-Sun had too many questions to ask, and she wasn't entirely sure she wanted to know the answers or not.

"Whose bright idea was it to mix veggies and meat together? Way to ruin something so good as meat." She muttered, hoping to divert from what she was really concerned over. Hoping that He wouldn't further pry into her thoughts.

Jae-Ha wanted to chuckle over what his daughter said, but held himself back. Jee-Sun could say the funniest things when she was upset, and trying to avoid the fact. He didn't want to upset her further if he laughed,and she took it wrong. Then, she would completely shut him out. He knew this from numerous occasions. She wouldn't talk to him until she was over the issue, and once that was over, he would never know. Once she got over being upset or whatever or anything, once she was over it she never spoke anything on it again. In her mind, it was in the past, it doesn't bug her anymore, so there's no point in further talking about it since it won't do anything for anyone. He didn't want to lose whatever chances he had of her opening up, and coming out with what was on her mind. However, he went along with she said for the moment hoping that it would eventually lead into her issue.

"I think the mixture perfectly brings out the balance of the two flavors." Jae-Ha commented, taking another spoonful of his dinner.

"Hmm.." She mumbled sullenly, pursing her lips as she took small bites. Jae-Ha sighed, shaking his head. If she wasn't going to say it, he would openly ask, and hope she would say something.

"Just tell me what's wrong." He stated, reaching out, and touching her gently. Jee-Sun looked at his hand over hers blankly for a moment, and then looked away.

"It's nothing." She stated simply, removing their hands from one another. Jae-Ha sighed, closing his eyes for a moment before opening them, and looking at her once more. She was staring out the window with a pensive expression. Jae-Ha sighed as he leaned back, and continued to eat his meal.

"If you don't tell me, I'm going to have to make up my own assumptions, and none of those assumptions will be good." He replied, looking at her once more. Jee-Sun glanced at him, and then sighed as she shook her head.

"I'm going to bed early. Night." Jee-Sun spoke and moved so fast that Jae-Ha barely had time to react.

Jae-Ha finally just sighed, and shook his head. He didn't like knowing something was wrong with his child, and all she did was shut him out, unwilling to let him help. He felt stupid and useless. Stupid and useless because his child wasn't willing to tell him what was going, and thus there was nothing he could do to help her. He felt useless as a parent knowing he couldn't help her. However, Jee-Sun would tell him in her own time what was bothering her. Jee-Sun always did. He was sure that this would be no different. So, he put it out his mind for the time, and just held on to the belief she would say something.

* * *

The next day, Jee-Sun took her time in getting ready for the day. She took extra care to make sure her robes were straightened out, and cleaned. She took extra time in the bath, scrubbing her body and hair twice over, and even then, just rested in the bath water to relax herself. She took extra time in drying off her body, lotioning her skin, drying and brushing through her hair before changing into her clothes. She then brushed through her hair again, but by then her energy had run out, so she left it down.

"You sure took your time." Jae-Ha teased as Jee-Sun exited. Jee-Sun looked at him, smiling slightly.

"I'm gonna go back into town, is that alright?" She questioned, pausing as she looked behind her. Jae-Ha paused. Maybe it was just the previous night, and she was over it. He felt relieved if that was the case. He then nodded.

"Don't take too long." He called out after her. Jee-Sun nodded as she quickly made her way out of the hotel where they were currently staying.

Jee-Sun wasn't even sure why she was doing this. Jee-Sun wasn't sure why she was walking down the streets looking for a performer woman that had most likely packed up with the rest of her crew, and had already left. It was stupid, and foolish. Jee-Sun knew this much, but there was something inside of her that compelled her to continue to look for the woman.

Jee-Sun needed answers. She wanted those answers. Perhaps if she observed the woman more, she would get them. Perhaps it was that notion alone that compelled her to move forward despite her many doubts. Some part of her really just needed that closure.

* * *

Sure enough, after an hour or so of searching, Jee-Sun's efforts paid off. The woman was standing by a vendor cart, looking at some vegetables and fruits.

"It's fresh. The juices swishing around are a sign of it's ripeness." The vendor said, motion with his hands as he spoke. The woman still gave a contemplative expression as she looked at the fruit.

"Hmm.. I don't know." She said skeptically. The vendor scowled, sighing loudly in frustration.

Jee-Sun chuckled slightly at the scene, and was about to move forward to talk to the brown haired woman, but her muscles wouldn't move.

Was she more apprehensive than she originally thought?

"Oh. I just remember, I didn't bring my money anyways." The brown0-haired woman said sheepishly. The vendor looked at her in annoyance.

"Then what use of you are to me?! Get away!" The vendor shooed the woman away with his hands. The brown haired woman chuckled nervously, and then moved forward. Straight towards Jee-Sun.

Jee-Sun felt herself tense like a statue, her breathing shallowing. Her eyes darted around. Her heart raced. She was sweating nervously. She was anxious. She didn't want to meet the woman just yet. Not yet. She wasn't ready! Not yet!

 _I have to move. Get out of here. Where though?!_

Despite her resolve to get the answers Jee-Sun thought she deserved, she was rather timid to confront the woman. It wasn't in Jee-Sun's nature to just confront someone out of the blue. If only she had Hanuel, or even Areum's brashness, it wouldn't be an issue.

"You… You're the girl from yesterday…"

 _Too late…_

Jee-Sun sighed heavily, shaking her head as she looked at the woman with a small smile, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Umm… Yeah." She replied rather awkwardly, giving the same of laugh as she held her right forearm. The woman's eyes looked at her with a piercing expression, and then looked around Jee-Sun with a worried expression before looking at her." Where are your parents? Did they leave you alone? Or do you travel by yourself?" The woman's eyes were narrowed slightly as she looked at her, as if trying to figure something out, and hoping to find out through Jee-Sun's reactions.

There was something in the woman's eyes….

Was it worry? Fear? Or something else? Whatever was reflecting in those amber eyes, it made Jee-Sun slightly uneasy.

"No. My father let me walk alone today." Jee-Sun knew she shouldn't be so open with a stranger, but there was something so… Familiar about the woman that, despite the uneasiness, made Jee-Sun relax enough to reveal unnecessary information that she normally wouldn't have otherwise.

"I see." The woman sounded relieved, even allowing a small smile." Does he take good care of you?" The woman stepped forward. Jee-Sun felt uncomfortable, and took a step back. The woman stopped, but smiled a bit sadly."You don't remember me, do you?" The woman said softly, touching her arm, and gripping it as if to comfort herself.

"Should I?" Jee-Sun questioned, tilting her head slightly. The woman looked saddened slightly, but kept a strained smile on her face.

"My name is Soo-Mi." The woman offered, bowing slightly. Jee-Sun looked at her, unable to make a move, or react. She wasn't even sure what to do. This woman before her… Was her mother… "You've grown up so much since I last saw you." Soo-Mi whispered. Jee-Sun wasn't sure how to reply. She just stared at the woman."You were little when we last saw each other. Very young. So, I'm not surprised that you don't remember me."The woman offered a small, sad smile. Jee-Sun stared blankly, even as she answered the woman.

"It was warm, and sunny. I was doing something in the grass. Then a woman picked me up, but I can't remember much other than a voice,and the hair. Both match… You." Jee-Sun offered weakly, looking away. The woman smiled a bit stronger, and nodded slightly.

"Yeah. It was in a town near Kuuto. Alot of people pass through there, and it was a great place to do business." The woman replied. Jee-Sun nodded, she bit her lips.

Jee-Sun had so many questions. So many in fact, that she wasn't even sure where to begin. Did the woman know, or suspect, that Jee-Sun knew that this woman was her own mother? The woman who left her when she was just an infant? Why did she do so? Was Jee-Sun more of a burden? Or was she forced to choose between her career, her security, and her child? What was this woman to her father? Did the others know about her?

 _In this life, My Dear, there will always be more questions than answers. So you just have to take the crap the world throws your way, and learn to deal with it. If you spend all your time wondering on questions, you'll never be happy._

Gi-Gan had told Jee-Sun that, many times, before she passed away. Jee-Sun knew that she would always have more questions to this woman. Even if she got the answers, she would just want to know more. Jee-Sun would never be satisfied.

"What… I mean… Why… Umm…" Jee-Sun sighed, shaking her head.

Where could she even start? What could she even say? Jee-Sun didn't know, and maybe that is why she flustered with her words, raking her slim fingers through her hair.

The woman smiled softly, in sympathy, as she reached out towards her child to comfort her.

"I know you must have so many questions. I'm sure many will be difficult, and painful to answer, but I'll try to answer what I can the best that I can. Is that ok… Jee-Sun?" The woman questioned, tilting her head slightly as she looked at Jee-Sun.

Jee-Sun still took a moment to look at the woman. The woman waited patiently. She could only imagine how Jee-Sun must be feeling.

"So… Umm.. You dance really well, and you sing really well too." Jee-Sun started at the easiest place she could start as she looked at the woman with a slight smile. The woman laughed slightly, shaking her head.

"Y-yeah? Well.. I've been doing it for a long time. I would hope that I'm good." Somehow that was the perfect ice breaker between the two as they began to laugh together in earnest.

"I should go, and find my father. He doesn't like me out of his sights for too long." Jee-Sun suddenly said after a few moments of silence, but made no motion to move.

"I would like to spend some time with you. I'm sure your father won't mind… If it's me you're with anyways." The woman… Soo-Mi offered with a slight smile. Jee-Sun paused, and then nodded.

"Y-Yeah. I have… So many questions anyways." Jee-Sun smiled at Soo-Mi, who smiled back.

"I'll try my best to answer them." Soo-Mi answered back, smiling as the two walked together.

* * *

Needless to say, as they neared closer and closer to where Jee-Sun and Jae-Ha were staying, there was a tension of sorts that was fastly building between Soo-Mi and Jee-Sun.

Jee-Sun was tense, and practically holding her breath, as was her mother, as the small inn came into view. Jee-Sun squared her shoulders, pausing. Soo-Mi was right beside her daughter, glancing at her with an eyebrow raised.

 _Is this even right? Should I have done this? What if father doesn't want to see her, and this turns out all wrong? I mean, there's a reason that they're no longer together anyways. Should I have just leave well enough alone? What if Soo-Mi only went along with this because of me? What if she doesn't want to see father either?_

There were so many doubts floating around in Jee-Sun's mind. She bit her lips, eyebrows drawing together as the doubts grew. Soo-Mi looked at her daughter, tilting her head.

 _She's worried, but I can understand why she might be cautious._

Soo-Mi wanted to help her child feel better in some way, if only to wipe away that scared expression on the teenager's face, but she wasn't sure how to do so. So, Soo-Mi did the only thing that she felt was the most natural thing to do. She reached out, and gave her daughter an encouraging, if somewhat stiff and awkward, pat on the back. Jee-Sun, in an amusing sense, understood the gesture from Soo-Mi, and gave the woman a wiry smile.

Jee-Sun still hesitated, however, and it still took a minute before Jee-Sun took a deep breath, released it, and then stepped forward. Soo-Mi was right behind her daughter.

"He's gone." Jee-SUn stated the obvious as they entered the room.

"Think he went looking for you?" Soo-Mi asked, looking at her daughter, who then began to relax.

"Most likely. He'll be back eventually." Jee-Sun replied, and then looked at Soo-Mi with a slightly apprehensive expression."If you want to leave, I'd understand."

"..No. It's alright. I can stay." Soo-Mi replied, despite her own reservation, and sat beside her daughter. She patted the child's knee with a slight smile."Besides, I made a promise to answer any questions you have, remember?" Jee-Sun nodded, straightening out her position as she looked at Soo-Mi.

"What were you to my father?" Soo-Mi took a moment to answer Jee-Sun. She certainly didn't expect Jee-Sun to ask something like that right off the bat. So, the woman just needed a moment to get over the surprise.

"Well… We had a relationship. Back when I wasn't with a group of entertainers, and I was doing it for myself, I would follow your dad on his travels. It didn't last too long, and the next thing I knew, I had you." Soo-Mi explained the short, and not very well explained, version.

"How long were you two together?"

 _She certainly doesn't beat around the bush, does she?_

Soo-Mi thought with a bit amusement before clearing her throat, and answered her daughter.

"About a year and a half. Give or take a few months." She answered.

Jee-Sun looked at Soo-Mi, and the woman could see the wheels turn in the child's mind as her eyebrows drew together, and her mouth set in a firm line. After a moment, Jee-Sun's face relaxed.

"Why didn't anyone else knew about you two then?" Jee-Sun questioned. As close as everyone was within the group, even among the children, Jee-Sun was surprised nobody else even knew about the relationship.

"That's something I can't answer." Soo-Mi replied, smiling warily.

 _There's more to the story there. She won't tell me, and I doubt father will tell me either. I guess that's something left not to be asked again._

Jee-Sun thought with a nod.

"Did you love him?" She questioned carefully.

"Of course I did." So-Mi answered firmly.

"And he loved you?" Jee-Sun questioned slowly, hoping not to offend the woman.

"A relationship that long, it would take someone without any feelings at all not to develop love." Soo-Mi replied, though she seemed to hesitate before answering. Jee-Sun nodded, feeling happy that they at least were in love.

"If you two were in love, then why did you two not remain together?" She questioned. Then mentally kicked herself as the more answers she got, the more questions rose up.

"We had alot of issues between us. It wasn't an easy relationship. Eventually, we just decided that it was best to part ways."

"Even though you were in love?" Jee-Sun looked down at her hands, eyebrows drawing together before she looked up at Soo-Mi with a hard expression.

"Well, just because you're in love doesn't mean you should be together. Sometimes, it's better to be apart from one another." Soo-Mi replied, looking off.

"Why didn't you tell my father the moment that you found out about me?" Jee-Sun asked softly, once more taking Soo-Mi off guard. How could Soo-Mi possibly answer that when she, herself, had spent so much time asking that very question herself?

"Well… Because I had no idea where he could possibly be."

"You could have sent a letter to Empress Yona. I know she would have told him, and he would have found you, and took care of you." Jee-Sun's tone rose just slight, with her emotion. Soo-Mi looked at her daughter, softening her look as she seemed to understand how difficult all of this must have been for the girl all this time. Jee-Sun dialed back her emotion, and sighed as she shook her head.

"It was difficult. I wasn't sure what to do, and I couldn't think logically. Besides, even I had tried to contact the queen, there was no guarantee that it would reach her, and if the note got into the wrong hands… I just didn't want to risk any danger."

"...So why did you give me up then? Why didn't you ever come back?" Jee-Sun questioned. At this, Soo-Mi was silent.

What could she possibly say to make the girl understand? Probably nothing, Soo-Mi understood, and then sighed.

"Well… At the time, I couldn't take care of you. I thought you were better off with your father. As for why I never came back, I'm not sure I could answer that properly. I just… After so much time passed, I figured if Jae-Ha wanted to have me around, he would have found me already." Jee-Sun nodded, looking at her hands with a hard expression. She didn't say anything for a few moments, and then sighed after a few moments of tense silence, and looked at Soo-Mi with a softer expression.

"What got you into dancing and singing?" Soo-Mi smiled, knowing this would be easier to answer.

"I was orphaned at a young age, and struggled to find my way for a while, but once I found out I was good at singing, I just began to do it so I could earn money. I joined a few group of entertainers over time and they taught me to hone in my voice, and make it better. Helped me refine my voice, and with that, I was taught to dance for extra measure." Jee-Sun nodded, smiling.

"Tell me more about yourself, and I'll tell you about me." Jee-Sun suggested happily, grinning widely. Soo-Mi smiled, and nodded. The two then began to talk to one another.

* * *

Jee-Sun and Soo-Mi had many things in common, as it turned out. It was odd to say, but Jee-Sun felt oddly satisfied and was competely fine with what she had gotten. However, time passed by almost too quickly, and it was time for Soo-Mi to go home.

"I'll see you around, alright?" Soo-Mi said, hugging Jee-Sun tightly. Jee-Sun nodded, smiling as she hugged the woman back just as tightly.

"Yeah. I'll try to keep in touch." Jee-Sun said simply, taking a few steps back as the two looked at each other again.

"I should get going now." Soo-Mi said simply, smiling as she walked out the door. Jee-Sun smiled, nodding as she watched the woman walk out, closing the door behind her.

"I feel happy now." She said with a laugh. For the first time, she truly understood what it meant to have a mother-daughter connection, and it was the happiest thing she had ever felt, and something she would never forget.

 **Extra scene:**

Jae-Ha was surprised that he hadn't seen his daughter all day, and worried at the same time. If she wasn't bugging him, and he hadn't seen her in town, then where the hell did she go off to? He tried not to think too much on it. The girl was always free spirited. Maybe she had chosen to go back home without him realizing it.

It was dusk when he had decided to go home. He turned a corner, only to pause in his steps. There, standing in front of the building where he was staying with his daughter was a very familiar figure. His eyes widened, his muscles tensed for a moment, and a surprised expression on his face for just a few seconds before he smirked, and walked forward.

"Jae-Ha." Soo-Mi said simply, and just like old times, was able to stop him in his tracks.

He turned to look at her with a slightly strained smile, if only because he was nervous, and not sure what to expect from her. From what he remembered, in her younger days she was quiet fiery, but maybe age had leveled out her temper.

"Soo-Mi… It's been a long time." Jae-Ha admitted, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. Soo-Mi merely looked at him coolly, her amber eyes regarding him with a stiff expression before relaxing into a smile. Jae-Ha relaxed then, giving her a gently smile."And you have aged very well. Still as beautiful as I remember you being. If not more." He said simply, touching her cheek for just a moment before dropping his hand. Soo-Mi scoffed,shaking her head as she looked off.

"You haven't changed at all." She said with a slightly laugh, and then looked back at him." I'm actually relieved at that." She said simply. Jae-Ha merely gave her a strained smile.

Then, he remembered where they were. He looked at the building, and then at Soo-Mi, questions filling his mind.

"Did you…."

"I was right in leaving Jee-Sun with you. You've done a wonderful job in raising her." Soo-Mi said simply, smiling at him with a type of warmth he had never seen from her before."Honestly, I'm not sure I would have done such a good job myself." She said simply, laughing.

"Well… Perhaps if your life wasn't so dangerous, you could have settled down with us." Jae-Ha said simply, but Soo-Mi shrugged.

"What's life without some adventure? Besides, I told her that I was too poor to take care of her. I couldn't tell her the truth." She said simply. Jae-Ha nodded.

"I'm glad you didn't. So… You've met her… Now what?" Jae-Ha questioned. Soo-Mi shrugged slightly.

"She wants us to be in contact. I want that as well, and since things are more settled… I supposed it would be a good idea." She answered simply, glancing at Jae-Ha.

"But not with us?" He questioned. Soo-Mi shook her head.

"No. I'm a entertainer now. I have obligations to the crew I joined. I need to honor that." She said simply. Jae-Ha nodded."However, perhaps if you were to give me a few ideas of where you could be going, I could… I don't know, incidentally be there. I could help her with some lessons if she wants." Soo-Mi shrugged slightly. Jae-Ha smiled, nodding.

"That would be nice." He said simply. Soo-Mi nodded.

"Thank you for caring so well after her." Soo-Mi replied, kissing Jae-ha on the cheek as she walked away. Jae-Ha stood frozen for a moment, and then smiled as he walked into the small inn.

* * *

 **Fun Fact:**

 **One of the friends Jee-Sun remembered is actually one of the pirate friends that was on Gi-Gun's ship. I don't remember his name unfourtnely though ^^;**

 **The song Jee-Sun's mother sang was a Korean Folk song called Arirang. It's loved in both south and North Korea, and there's multiple version. I just mixed and mathced diffrent versions. If you want to know more about it, just look it up yourslef!**

 **Soo-Mi is an entertainer presently. In the past, she had a bit of a criminal history. She was more of a trouble maker than anything else, and had actually gotten invovled in a few undergorund activies, in which on an undercover mission, she met Jae-Ha. Things got too complicated too fast. Long story short, she had nagered the wrong people who had sought her death, which is why she had to give up Jee-Sun and leave Jae-Ha. SHe couldn't risk their safety and lives because of her actions. Long story short, her issues were largely dealt with. SHe now lives a queit life as an entertainer.**

 **Also, this one was a bit personal. As someone who was adopted herself(complicated reasons. Though I was adopted by my aunt and uncle.) I had many questions that I had wanted to ask my biological mother, but unfountrely never got. So, really, I could understand how meeting the mother for the first time might riase many things. So, it was a bit personal to write.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty: The Bird**

 **Fun fact: I had this thought one day when sitting next to one of my closest siblings, my brother, and we had been texting each other for an hour... Despite sitting next to one another and my dad took notice and went "...Are you guys seriously texting each other despite sitting next to each other?" The answer was, of course, yes. Hell yes we were freaking sitting two inches apart and texting one another! S** **o** **, that's when this idea popped into my mind.**

 **A/n: Also, this will be a** **foreshadow** **in here to a** **jointing** **story I will be posting up here soon as soon as there's more plot. I might post the** **prologue** **/ first chappie as soon as it's all done as a teaser of sorts, but that will be at a later time.** **Anyways** **... Enjoy!**

 _The soul is healed by being with children.-Fyodor Dostoyevsky_

* * *

It had been happening all day.

"If things go on like this, we have no choice but to go to war."

All.

"What if they're both working against us?"

Damn.

"Do you have any idea how many issues that would cause for us?"

Day.

"I don't think they're working together in any case. I truly don't think that is something we have to worry about."

The sound of a bird going from one place in the palace to another. All in timed sequences as well.

"And what if they are?"

Normally, this wouldn't have been an issue. Normally, he would have been fine with that dumb bird flying from place to place in the palace. That is under normal circumstances.

"We've always had issues with Kai Empire, and things have never exactly been friendly with the Xing Empire either. It's a distinct possibility and we need to consider that is what's going on."

Today, Hak was feeling a little stressed out. There were near constant meetings of the Five Generals to deal with not just the issues with Kai, which have been on-going for years, but also with the newly arising problems of Xing.

"If that is the case, then we need to consider what we're going to do in the case they're both conspiring together against us."

Not that Kouka hadn't dealt with Xing before. They had in the way past, and things were settled... Somewhat peacefully. Things with Xing were still tense over the years, but nothing near what had almost happened all those years ago.

"I don't think we're strong enough to handle both Kai and Xing attacking us at the same time."

"Of course we're strong enough as country. It's a matter of deploying our combined miliarties wisely."

"We need to work out things diplomatically before we think going to war.

Now issues with both kingdoms were rising again, and it was making everyone... Just a little bit tense.

"We can't just deal with this peacefully. Last year, Xing was making threats, and remember Kai is trying to expand their military power?"

"He's right. They wouldn't be doing that without reason. It's too insync."

"We can't just punch first and ask questions later. We need to carefully consider what's going on, and try to settle matters peacefully if we can."

Needless to say, that nobody could reach a conclusion. So, it was another General Meeting with the same issues being raised, and nothing coming to a conclusion.

* * *

Now, Hak and Yona were back in their shared room, getting ready for a small festival that was being thrown that day.

"Things always work out." Yona told him in the privacy of their bedroom, rubbing his shoulders slightly before going over to her own closet, and began choosing a new robe for that night's festival which she was set to give a speech beforehand.

Hak watched her for a moment, knowing that in all reality he should be getting ready as well, but just sighed as he shook his head.

This time... This time was different. He could feel it in his very bones, but he couldn't say anything. Not when Yona, as the leader of the country, was probably facing more stress than him at any rate.

"I'll be back shortly. I just need to take a walk." He said simply, kissing her cheek. Yona blushed, giving Hak a confused expression, but before she could say anything Hak was already out the door, gently closing it behind him.

So that's what lead Hak to listening to the bird fly as he sat in the courtyard, enjoying some much needed alone time.

"What the hell is going on?" He whispered to himself, standing up with a slight smirk as he had a pretty good idea as to what exactly was happening.

He waited until he heard the bird fly once more. Then he followed it's sounds, and sure enough. From one window to the next, not even ten feet apart from one another, the bird would fly with a cord attached to it's tiny feet. The cord was holding a message. The bird would tap on the window with it's beak. Wait a moment. The window would open, and it would only take a few more moments before the bird was quickly sent to back to the room with another note attached.

"What are they planning?" Hak whispered to himself, chuckling slightly as he made sure the kids wouldn't notice him as he made his way through the palace, and to his oldest room.

* * *

Once he had reached Hanuel's room, he quietly slid the door open, surprised for a moment to see his youngest son also perched in the window waiting for a message. Haneul was more composed, standing in a confident way with his feet shoulder length apart, his arms crossed over his chest.

Isuel, on the other hand, was almost bouncing on his feet. He was leaning forward on the window ceil, hands down on it, and went back and forth from the heels of his feet to the balls of his feet.

Hak leaned against the door way, smirking slightly as he waited to be seen.

"This is so fun!" Isuel whispered in hushed excitement. Though, whispering was hardly the correct term considering how loud it was, but considering the raspy tone that Isuel never had otherwise, Hak assumed it was meant to said quietly.

"Will you do the world a favor and shut up for five minuets? The point of a surprise is the person isn't supposed to know about it, and if someone hears you talk about, they're gonna know, and there goes the element of surprise."

"Geez. Don't have to be so rude. I'm just happy that-"

"Shhhhhhh. Hiryuu, I'm never involving you in another surprise again. Ever."

"That's not fair!"

"Shh!" Hak had to stifle back laughter as Isuel gave his older brother a pouty expression, one that reminded Hak of Yona's own pouty expression. The window opened as Hanuel let in the bird.

The bird hopped peacefully on the window ceil while Haneul and Isuel read the message together. The two brothers then looked at each with grins on their own faces, and then turned to walk to their desk for a reply, but that's when they noticed their father.

Both gave just a tiny little yell of surprise.

"Is everything ok?!" Hak could hear Areum yell through the wall, making Hak chuckle as he straightened out, and walked further into the room.

"You three are ten feet apart. Are you seriously using a messenger bird to talk to one another?" Hak asked through a chuckle. Hanuel and Isuel looked at each other in confusion for a second, and then at their father with a straight, deadpan expressions.

"Yes, but it's not like we're using an official one." Hanuel explained. Isuel nodded fastly.

"Yeah! His name is Huan-Hi! We trained him ourselves!" Isuel explained.

"Guys, come.. Oh! Daddy!" Hak turned to look at Areum, who blushed out of embarrassment before giving him a bashful smile, rubbing the back of her head.

"A messenger bird?" He teased, chuckling once more. Areum nodded slightly, her eyes looking at her two brothers for a second, and then at her father.

"We found him. I just thought if we were taking him in that maybe he should be put to some use."

"As a messenger bird? To send messages to one another when you're ten feet away?" Hak questioned, eyebrows raised.

"Well, when you say it like that, Father, it sounds stupid." Hanuel said, rolling his eyes.

"Well... Hey! Don't roll your eyes at me, and don't call me Father." Hak teased, but still with a some-what serious expression.

"Alright, alright... _Father_." Hanuel teased, giving his father a matching smirk of his own." Besides, it's not like we do it a whole lot."

"Yes we do." Isuel replied innocently. Hanuel looked at him with a deep sigh.

"Shut up." He said through clenched teeth. Isuel just gave him a big smile."Besides, we sometimes just don't want people to overhear things."

"Like surprises for people!"

"Shut up." Hanuel replied in a firmer tone, nudging his little brother, who scowled as he rubbed his side.

"But we were planning a surprise." Areum said in her brother's defense.

"And you couldn't just be in the same room? You had to use a messenger bird?" Hak replied.

"Well... The messenger bird is more fun!" Isuel explained.

"And discreet."

"And way easy too." Both Hanuel and Areum threw in. Hak smiled slightly as Areum moved past him, and stood beside her brothers.

"So... Who was the surprise for anyways?" Hak questioned.

Each of the three kids looked at one another, looking unsure how to answer. Hak raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms.

"For you and Momma." Isuel replied simply. Hak was taken off guard, surprised. He lowered his arms, and just looked between the three of them. They both nodded in unison.

"We know things have been tense. We just wanted to give you and mother some time to relax." Hanuel replied. Hak smiled slightly, and then gestured for the three of them to come to him.

They looked at him in confusion, but went to him anyways. That's when he pulled them into a big bear hug.

"You guys don't have to worry about your mother and me. Things always work out." He said after a moment as he pulled back."Anyways don't cause too much trouble." He said with his usual smirk as he ruffled their hairs, and then walked off.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One: Tipsy**

 **A/n: Thank you KanaMac for this suggestion! It was super fun** **to write, and I'm really sorry it took so long to come out, but hopefully you enjoy it** **~! ^~^**

 **Prompt: In which Areum gets drunk off of wine.**

" _Old enough to see that it's wrong, young enough to do it anyways!"-Abhishek Tiwari_

* * *

Areum had always been the type that when she got super curious about something, she had to investigate it herself to satisfy her curiosity. Now, most of the time Yona and Hak considered it a good thing that their daughter would do such a thing, instead of blindly trusting anyone else. They were happy and proud that Areum was smart and independent enough to want to figure things out on her own.

Of course, there were many, many, _maaanny_ times that they both had wished that Areum wasn't so strong headed about trying everything out on her own. It often lead to confusion, and an apology or the two of them being sent out on behalf of their daughter. Either that or she got herself in trouble in a much more dangerous sense, which, naturally they didn't exactly like either. Nobody, after all, wants their child to be put in danger and certainly not because their child was curious about something.

So, this trait of Areum's could both be a blessing or a curse depending on the situation at hand. And, on some occasions, it lands somewhere in the middle, and they didn't know exactly what to make of it….

* * *

Areum was only seventeen at the time. In another year, it would have been perfectly legal for her to drink. Not that she was really all that curious about the appeal of liquor when the after effects were less than pleasant.

"Ugh. Close the curtains. Why won't the sun just shut up? I swear I'm not drinking ever again." Hak would say sometimes when he was espically hung over.

"Then why drink, Father?" Hanuel would ask. Hak would just look at him.

"You don't have to shout. I'm right here."

"But I wasn't-"

"Areum, my little princess, do your father a favour, and get him some wet rags to put over his face, hmm? And tell everyone not to bother me today." Hak would say as he ruffled her hair, and walked past her.

Now, that's not to say she wasn't totally opposed to alcohol. In fact, she really was quiet… Curious, as all kids can be, about what it tasted like. Naturally it bugged her enough to where she just wanted to try it out, and see what happened.

So, that's what she sought out to do. All she had to do, first of all, was figure out where in the holy hells they kept their liquor hidden…

* * *

"Areum, sweetie, what are you doing?" Yona asked curiously when she happened to see Areum poking around her and Hak's bedroom. Areum felt her face heat up from being caught, and she had to wait a moment to turn around with an innocent smile.

"I left a hair pin in here, and I wanted to wear it today, but I can't find it." She answered simply. Yona gave her daughter a doubtful expression, but shrugged as she moved on. She trusted her daughter not to mess around too far in her and Hak's personal chambers anyways.

* * *

Needless to say, it was a bust. The alcohol wasn't in their room, but when thinking about it for a second, Areum thought that it was only natural that they wouldn't keep it in there. They would keep it somewhere where the wine would be kept nice and cool, which lead her to her next venture : The storage rooms where the food were kept.

Naturally, about a two days after being busted in the room, Areum quietly crept to the private cellars, making sure that there would be nobody to stop her or question her about what she was doing. She wanted to be completely alone. Less chance of getting in trouble, ya know?

"Yes!" She whispered in victory, when the door easily opened. Areum then looked around to make sure nobody was around, and went inside.

The young woman looked around cautiously as she stepped inside, closing the door behind her as quietly as she could. There were some cracks in the wood that allowed for some natural light to filter through, but it was still mostly dark. Areum felt around until she felt the oddly shaped bottles. She then smirked, pulling out the bottle, she opened it, and smelt it.

"Oh yeah. That's it." She smiled in victory, and then took her first sip.

* * *

"Anyone seen Princess Areum? I went to her private chambers to see why she hadn't called for me to do her hair, but she wasn't even in there." It was one of the castle maids that personally attended to Areum. She was talking in whispers with some of the other workers in the castle. She didn't want to raise alarm in case the young princess was just playing a prank again.

"No. We haven't." They all said in unison, which caused more whispers around the castle about the whereabouts of where the young princess could be.

"There's really no reason to worry. Areum is smart. She wouldn't have run off without telling someone, right?" Isuel was trying to remain positive as he looked around. Hanuel scoffed, rolling his eyes as he shook his head.

"Idiot. Have you forgotten the time she ran off, and why Li-Huan is now her damned guard? She does this all the time." Despite his harsh words, Hanuel was quiet worried. There were so many things that could have happened to her, and none of his thoughts were exactly good.

"What are you guys looking so worried for?" Hak questioned, playfully ruffling both of his son's hair, but when that failed to get the usual reaction out of them, Hak knew it was serious."Ok. I give up. What is it?" He questioned, folding his arms over his chest.

However, before the two boys had a chance to reply, Yona appeared, wearing an exasperated expression.

"Hak, could you come here for a moment?" She questioned, trying to keep her usual happiness in her tone, but Hak could hear the exasperation underneath it. SO could her boys.

"Mother-"

"Hanuel, Isuel, you two stay here." She said simply, which only worried the two of them further. Hak straightened out, nodding as he followed after his wife.

* * *

"You're joking. How many did you have?" Hak questioned, trying to keep the smirk off his face, considering that Yona was quiet annoyed with their daughter at the moment, and he didn't want to end up in the dog house, so to speak. But that didn't mean that the edge of his lips weren't twitching, which didn't escape Yona's gaze. She glared at him.

"Ummm… Ummmm… Not that much…. I lost count." Areum said, laughing as she leaned against her mother.

"It's not funny!" SHe said simply. Areum laughed, shaking her head.

"M-mom… You're really worrying over nothing. Look! I… I can still walk!" Areum was slurring, and laughing as she shakily stood up, and took a step forward, but fell. Luckily, Hak was a bit faster, or sober, and easily caught his daughter who hung on to him, and laughed once more."Hey! See! That's one more step than I was able to take five minutes ago! I'm proud!" Areum exclaimed, but then started laughing again.

"You walked like a new born horse just getting used to walking." Yona stated, sighing as she shook her head. Hak wasn't speaking simply because he knew if he spoke, he would lose it, and start laughing. He wasn't about to admit it, but at least his daughter could handle her alcohol very well.

"I'm walking though!" Areum said, standing up, only to sway back into her father's arms.

"Pfft. Be careful there." Hak let out a small laugh as he spoke, holding on to his daughter firmly. Areum looked over his shoulders, grinning brightly.

"It's so bright! And pretty! And I wanna lay in the sun! Can I do that?!" She asked about to run off from her father's arms, but he held on to her firmly.

"How about you sober up first? Then we talk about when you can see the sun again." Hak said simply. Areum looked at him in confusion.

"What do you mean?" She questioned. Hak said nothing as he shook his head.

"Never mind. Let's just get you some rest." He said walking off with her. Yona was close behind.

* * *

"Pffft. Hahahahaha! Oh my Hiryuu! You're joking! How did you manage that without anyone noticing?!" Hanuel questioned later that day once he had heard from Areum what had happened. She winced, glaring at her brother.

"Gods, do you have to be so loud? Shut up." She growled out. Hanuel laughed, shaking his head.

"Oh hell no! This is too good! So… How long are you in trouble for?" He questioned. Areum shrugged.

"I have no idea." She said, making her brother laugh again.

"Man. This is something I will never forget!" He exclaimed, patting her back. Areum sighed, glaring at her brother, which just made him laugh again as he shook his head, and walked off. Areum sighed, throwing the blanket over face.

Sure enough, the after effects with the hangover and such weren't fun, but while drunk…. Well, Areum wasn't exactly opposed to it. In fact, she rather liked it, but she wasn't going to drink again for awhile. She could wait a year.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-Two: A new Dragon**

 **A/n: This came based off a review I received a while back. I got writer's block, and didn't know how to continue, but this idea stuck, and I decided to write to out to see where it would go. As always, I hope you enjoy! And yes, as you can guess by the title, it's going to be a bit sad for some Jae-Ha lovers, but I thought this would be addressed first before I continue on with my other prompts I still have waiting. And like always, if anyone has any ideas for prompts, anything you'd like to see at all, just drop me a pm or a review telling what you'd like to see, and I'll try my best to write it out! Anyways, hope you all enjoy! Please read, enjoy, and if you have the time and want to, review! They do make my day and make me really happy! ANyways, enjoy anyways! Happy readings!**

 **Prompt: In which Jae-Ha has to face his mortality when a new dragon warrior is born.**

 _"A small fact: You are going to die. Does this worry you?" Markus Zusa_

* * *

Jae-Ha knew it was only a matter of time before the thing he feared worst would happen. Other than something bad happening to his daughter, there's nothing Jae-Ha feared more than the thought of a new green dragon warrior being born. After all the years of avoiding that fate, he thought he was safe because of Yona. He thought her being the returned reincarnation of Hiryuu meant that the Dragon Warrior cycle would be momentarily put on pause. In fact, it was a common belief that most held. Considering the short live spans they all lived, a curse that came with being born a Dargon Warrior, they knew that they all should have been replaced by a new generation of dragons. The fact that it hadn't happened to any of them, espically Jae-Ha being the most eldest of the group next to Zeno, who immortality couldn't be passed on to a new dragon warrior, everyone thought his time should have long came. When it didn't, and more time passed without so much as an omen of a new green dragon being born, they all, espically Jae-Ha, could hold on to the small glimmer of hope that with Yona being Hiryuu, and her being around, meant the cycle was on pause so long as she existed and was alive. They felt safe in that thought, even Jae-Ha, one of the more cautious members of the group. So, when he felt the first signs, the first feelings, it came as a shocking blow. He wasn't sure what to do...

* * *

It all started one day as he and Jee-Sun were staying at a small earth tribe town just outside of Awa where they had just left from a visit. While Jee-Sun helped get some food for the trip, Jae-Ha decided to take a small jump, and get a good vantage of the direction they should go, based on what road seemed less populated by traffic of all sorts. Normally, he could soar through the skies as long as he wanted. Hours, even, but this day was different. Not long after he took his jump, he felt his dragon foot begin to tingle. It was uncomfortable, but it wasn't something he could ignore very easily as the more minutes passed by. It was irritating, so he landed in an alley way, and bent down to rub as his tingly feet. He chalked it down to just being old, and maybe he couldn't soar through the skies like he used to do during his youth. Seems age affected everyone, and he was no different. It was an odd, but nonetheless sort of humbling thought as he had to acknowledge his age for the first time since he was united with his daughter all those years ago.

"Father, what are you doing?" Jee-Sun asked in exasperation. Jae-Ha looked at her with a sheepish grin, as if caught doing something bad or embarrassing. He simply shrugged as he regained his usual confident smile.

"I was simply messaging my aching feet after a good jump to get our vantage points, and avoid heavy traffic. Seems my legs weren't quiet up for the task for very long though." He freely admitted, still shaking out his tingly dragon leg just the slightest, hoping his perceptive daughter wouldn't notice, but, to his dismay, she noticed. She looked at his foot, and then looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Your dragon foot got tingly to the point you had to stop jumping, and it's still that way? Shouldn't you be... I don't know... A bit concerned?" She questioned, tilting her head slightly." It's never happened before." She added on, straightening herself out, and no longer sounding unsure of herself. Jae-Ha simply laughed, trying to shake the worry and concenr away from him. He didn't want his daughter to have to worry over him if he could help it.

"Well, keep in mind that I am older by the mintue, Dear. Maybe my legs just aren't up for long jumps like they used to be in my youth." He explained, and finally the tingling seemed to subside away to the point he couldn't feel it anymore. He straightened out his posture, and then smiled once again at his still concerned daughter."Don't worry. I got what I needed, did you?" He questioned. Jee-Sun rolled her eyes slightly as she nodded.

"Yes. Of course." She answered crisply, lifting the bags he had just noticed at that moment up for him to further see." Is your eyesight going as well, Old Man?" She joked, laughing slightly." I've only had it the entire time we've been talking." She tacked on, shoving her arms forward, and Jae-Ha knew it was her own subtle but not so subtle way of telling him she could use a little help with the bags. He smiled softly, and took the bags, most of them in fact, as he always did so his feisty daughter didn't have to carry so much.

"Well, we should get on our way if we want to make it the best place possible before sun down so we can set up camp." Jae-Ha said simply, walking past his daughter before stopping just a few feet away from her when she didn't follow like always." Something wrong?" He questioned uncomfortably, noting how she kept looking at his dragon leg with her lips drawn into a thin line, and her eyebrows drawn together in heavy concentration. He sighed, looking off, he was glad his face was hidden from her view, otherwise she'd only be more concerned with the worry she would see in his own eyes and face.

"Father?" She questioned softly, sounding as if she was unsure of what to say. Jae-Ha made sure to wipe any trace of his negative feelings from his features as he turned towards his daughter with a fake, but hopefully convincing enough smile that he could only hope looked natural on him.

"Yes, Dear?" He prompted when all she did was stare at him, seemingly studying him with her dark green eyes, for a good few moments, almost making him uncomfortable. She still didn't answer after a few more moments passed, her eyes kept drifting to his leg.

That's when the sinking feeling began to set in that he didn't want to think about. It was the last thing he wanted to happen ever. He wasn't ready for it to happen just yet. Not when there was so much he felt he still needed to do.

Not yet. Not yet. He kept repeating to himself inwardly, but tried not to let it show for not wanting to upset and worry his daughter anymore than she already seemed to be.

If he could quail her worries, he would. If only she would speak to him, and not look at him like she was interrogating him mentality, never voicing her thoughts whatsoever for whatever reason. And that's when he grew more worried. When it came to them, Jee-Sun never once seemed to hold back on what she was thinking or felt because she knew she could always go to him with anything. If she had suspicions of what he already was beginning to feel, he wanted to know so he could placate her for the time being. Even if that meant he had to lie to her to keep her at bay.

"Father... You were rubbing your Dragon Leg. Does it still bother you?" She questioned, looking at him with a steely expression. He knew right then she was asking without asking.

She was waiting for him to give her some kind of comfort in any way he could to show her that she was wrong. He didn't know what to do. How could he comfort her when he wasn't even sure himself? He didn't want to lie to her. He didn't want to placate her with half assed truths he, himself, couldn't even be sure about. He knew he had to be honest with her, otherwise she'd never let it go, and worse, she would lose just that much trust in him. He sighed, shaking his head.

"It's nothing for you to worry about, Dear." He said softly. Jee-SUn looked at him accusingly, now in full scowl mode.

"Uncle Zeno told me when I was younger what the previous dragon warrior starts to feel when a new one is born. I asked him because I was curious, since everyone kept joking at the time they were surprised you hadn't been replaced yet by a new dragon warrior, so I asked him in private what the starting signs would be. He told me. And tingling or losing power however small in their source of power, like the leg or hand or eyes, was a starting point. You said-"

"I'm older, too, Dear. My body has aged more than I would like to admit even to my own thoughts. I'm sure that's all that happened. You have nothing to worry about." He told her simply, pulling her into a tight hug... Well as tight as a hug could be with an arms full of grocery bags. He then pulled back, holding her rather awkwardly wit his hands and fingers the best he could manage with the amount of groceries he was currently carrying. He gave her the best comforting smile he could as he shifted the bags in his arm, and caringly moved some hair from her face, trying to soothe her from her worries and fears she surely must have been feeling.

On that note, he made a mental check to have a little private talk with Zeno when they next saw each other about putting such ideas in her head to worry her. He was sure that wasn't the cheerful dragons intentions, and he knew that Zeno only meant well when answering Jee-Sun's question, but seeing her distressed as she clearly was at this moment made him realize his daughter tended to over analyze stuff. So, seeing what she saw and piecing it together with the information Zeno shared with her, she pieced it all together to come up with the solution that he had been replaced. She was thinking of the thought of her father being replaced, and naturally it scared her. He could understand that much. Seeing her like that, and seeing how much it naturally would weigh on his mind, made his protective side come out pretty sharply. He would for sure keep it in mind to tell Zeno about not being so open with the kids, particularly his over worried daughter, the next time she went to him for questions about them. He didn't like seeing his little girl in this state. Even if it was a white lie, until he could make head or tails of what was actually going on, and until he saw clear proof that his own thoughts were either true or false, he wouldn't say anything or let it show in front of his daughter so openly anymore if it meant her mind would to such places unfounded, and whip her into a frenzy. He would have to keep her as placated and happy as possible until he figured out heads or tails of the situation.

"But your leg..." Her voice trailed off when she finally spoke up in a whisper after moments of being silent once more." What if it's a sign that a new green dragon is born?" She questioned, feeling flustered and almost frenzied once more, but she tried to keep herself more composed. She was only fourteen, almost fifteen, years old. She felt it was far too young, and there was so much she still wanted to know, and on top of it all... She didn't want to lose her father so soon.

"Is fine." He finished firmly, petting her hair in a calming manner that usually worked to calm her down when she got into frenzied moods like this." You won't be getting rid of me for a long time, ok? You're stuck with me for years." He smiled, looking right at her face, even as she attempted to hide her face from his view. She was still worried, and it showed on her face, but after a few tense moments, something seemed to click in her mind, and she relaxed with a nod of her head, once again adapting her usual expressionless face.

"Right. I was jut letting my thoughts get the best of me once again." She said simply, looking past Jae-Ha's broad shoulders the best she could, and then sighed." Let's go, and find somewhere to make camp before it gets too dark. I'm kinda starving." She said simply, maneuvering past Jae-Ha.

He sighed, turned on his heels quickly, and was quick to fall back into pace beside his daughter as she still looked pensively at the ground, obviously lost in her own thoughts. Jae-Ha sighed. He couldn't help her with the thoughts and feelings she didn't voice to him, he wasn't a mind reader after all, and if she wanted to tell him, she would eventually say something.

So, as they walked together out of town to find a suitable place to set up camp for the night, Jae-Ha let his daughter be alone with her thoughts, rather than be intrusive and ask what was on her mind because he didn't like the look on his little girl's face the entire rest of the day and leading up to when they eventually went to bed separately. He knew it was probably best she worked things out for herself, and come to her own conclusions. Maybe if she did that, she could help him with his own doubts and worries. Still, he couldn't shake the feeling of the tingle in his leg,and how almost demanding and storing it was at the time. He could still feel the ghost of the tingling that would cause to subtle shift his leg out, as if wanting to rid himself of the tingling sensation he knew was no longer there and it was just a ghost feeling. He couldn't shake why his daughter would jump to the conclusion of a new dragon warrior being born, even though he wondered that when he had to come down from his jump because he couldn't ignore the feeling any longer than he had been ignoring it. It was the first time it had ever happened to him,and he couldn't help but to wonder himself.

Is this what Garou felt as well?

Other than sensing the new birth, were there other signs before he sensed Jae-Ha's birth that he didn't recognize because he didn't have the knowledge of those being the first signs? It was times like this he wish he could have just a moment o talk to his predecessor, and ask these types of questions. It was hard enough figuring it all out on his own, but knowing he had to somehow placate his observant, and worried daughter from all of this, was another burden in and of itself. But he knew there was nothing he could do either way for anyone, much less his daughter or even himself, until there was some kind of undeniable, explainable, proof that there was another new one that had been born. He would wait it out, and see what would happen. Then, if it came out to be true, he would go and find the newborn green dragon, take it away from that horrible village that would only chain the innocent thing down all it's life, and raise and care for it on his own. And if it was nothing to worry about in the slightest, he could relax and put this all behind him. But until then, he would remain vigilant, keep on his toes, for some proof that would swing him either way, and then see what to do depending on which one turns out.

Was this all in his head? A result of him getting older? His body couldn't handle what it did in his youth, and he had to force himself to admit his age, and take his limits as he could now? Or, even more frightening and not the one he wanted to be true at all, was he finally being replaced? If so, he was long supposed he had a good run. But the thought of leaving his daughter behind much sooner than he planned was an ache and guilt he didn't even know what to do with. Without a doubt, he knew Jee-Sun would care for it. Hell, the entire group would care for the child long after he died,and treat it very well. He didn't have that to worry about, but the thought there was so much he wanted to pass down to his daughter, he didn't want that time to be shortened in any way. He didn't want to have to worry and scare her anymore than she already was. So he could only pray that it was simply age that he was dealing with, and that would comfort him for the time being until he found heads or tails of the situation. Because thinking of the other thought left him with so much more worry, guilty, remorse,and everything else than he wanted to think about. SO, he would just chose to wait and see what would pan out. It was the best thing he could do at the moment.

* * *

The next thing that came, were the dreams. Dreams he hadn't dream of since being locked all those years ago as a prisoner in the Xing country. It would start off the same each time.

He would be soaring through the skies on a clear, bright, warm, and sunny day. He could feel an incredible sense of freedom that he always felt when taking these flights. He could feel the wind blowing through his long, green hair as always when he flew through the skies like this. The sky was clear, not a cloud in sight, and he could feel the warm, but not too hot or overbearing, sun on his back as he jumped through the skies carelessly, and with nothing but utter joy and a sense of freedom that he thoroughly enjoyed more than he could admit outloud to anyone, or himself. He was smiling,and laughing. Then, out of nowhere, he felt an incredible weight on his legs, pulling him fast and hard to the ground below him. He could feel the air turn chilly as the sky began to darken to the point he felt he was going to be swallowed up in darkness. He felt cold, he felt like he was in a tight space he couldn't get out of. He couldn't move, or breath. He was helpless to help himself from falling. His legs were an incredible dead weight pulling him down further,and further to the ground at an alarming speed.

However, just before he hit the ground in his dreams, he would wake up in a sweat, breathing heavily as sweat seemed to stick to his entire body, and so much sweat that he felt as though he had just come out of a lake or something for as slick with sweat as he felt when he bolted out of his dreams. He would gasp loudly,and deeply, like he had been holding his breath for a long time,and it was his first gasp of air in quiet awhile. His whole body ached like he had been fighting someone in his sleep, and he felt the worse of it, and his chest felt as though his fastly beating heart would jump right out of his chest at any moment.

As he would catch his breath, and remember where he was and his surroundings, he would look around only slightly confused, and only to find that it was long dark. The woods around them casting interesting shadows in the light of the moonlight. His daughter lay peacefully unaware of his fright, and she snored softly while laying in fetal position against a long dead fire. She must have fallen asleep there for warmth, as was her usual habit no matter the temperature. Jae-Ha would try to calm himself down more, rationalizing that he should fear a simple nightmare like a child, and then would throw his warm overcoat over Jee-Sun's sleeping body so she some extra warmth, and wouldn't catch cold. He would then go back to where he was laying, lay awake for awhile as he thought about things, not quiet wanting to sleep in fear of having the same dream again. Eventually, sleepiness would be more than he could bear, and he knew better than to fight sleep when it came knocking around, he would simply lay back down, and wait for his daughter to wake him up with breakfast as was their usual habits when traveling together on the road like this.

He would never have the dream after he fell back asleep, which he was thankful for, but rather entered a deep, dreamless state, which he preferred nowadays. He didn't have to think about his worrying dreams, and what they could mean. He didn't have to think about nothing if he didn't dream at all, and he almost wished it would remain that way for good, but as always, he would have that dream, and the cycle would repeat itself each night. Jee-Sun was blissfully unaware of her father's nightly troubling dream, and Jae-Ha preferred it that way. He wouldn't burden her with his own fears if he didn't have to. She was still a child, and didn't need to deal with adult things queit yet. He would talk to her if he knew he had no other choice, and everything fell through. Just enough so she would understand, but not enough for her to get too worked up over, but that time had not yet come. Not when Jae-Ha was still waiting for undeniable proof of any sort. He would cross that bridge when and if he came to it. SO, he vowed to keep it to himself until he got answers himself. After all, it would only be natural for there to be questions either way. What good would it do anyone if he couldn't even answer those questions to himself, much less anyone else. So, he would keep it to himself until something swayed him one way or the other with undeniable proof. He could wait until then, even if he knew it would take quiet some time. He was patient. He could wait. Then, he would deal with whatever came up either way.

Jee-Sun, however, was no fool. He father raised her better than to blindly ignore what's going on right in front of her. However, she was taught to only confront what she knew she could handle and deal with. She had a sinking feeling that a new dragon was born to replace her father's place. She normally wasn't wrong on her strong feelings when it came to stuff like this, but she didn't want to think about the thought of losing her father much sooner than she planned. She kept quiet. She was waiting for her father to say something, but since he wasn't telling her anything, maybe that meant it was nothing for her to worry about. If it was something to concern herself with, Jee-Sun knew her father would tell her, but she couldn't shake that feeling either.

* * *

After four and a half months of having these strange feelings, and all the signs, Jae-Ha finally felt the feeling. The feeling that told him a new dragon warrior had been born. It was a small, tingling feeling. The same kind of feeling that he had felt when he could sense the others near by. A pulling sensation that seemed to tug him back home. Luckily, they weren't very far from what would be the direction of the Ryokuryuu village, a place he hadn't given a single thought towards since the day he left all those years ago. Surely more than enough time for most of the people that would remember him to have passed on. He wasn't sure what to do. He had to tell his daughter. It was only fair, and nobody else could tell her for him. It was his duty.

"I'll tell her tonight, and then I will tell them when I see them again." He told himself one night as they stopped for a rest. It still wasn't too late to turn in the direction of the village. Sure, he was stalling, but he knew he could no longer stall.

So, this seemed like a reasonable thing to do, and that would give him a few days to think about how to break it to them all. Hopefully they would just accept it. There wasn't anything they could do, though he had a strong feeling that they would make it their quest to figure out a way to fix it. Honestly, that was impossible. The Ryokuryuu heir had been born, and that meant his time was limited. Luckily, the green dragon blood seemed to last quiet a while. Maybe he had another five or ten years ahead of him. That seemed seemed like enough time to get his affairs in order but the idea of leaving them all behind...

"Hey, Dad, don't drift off! I was talking about something important, ya know!" Jee-Sun's voice yanked him out of his spiraling thoughts.

"I'm sorry. What?" He looked at her with a smile, but her unimpressed expression told him he wasn't buying what he was trying to sell.

He sighed, and for the first time wished his daughter wasn't so perceptive as she was. Maybe if she was less perceptive as she was, and observing as she was, she would be oblivious to his worry. He didn't want to tell her yet when he was still figuring out a way to tell her. This whole thing scared him to death. It made him think about death. He knew it was inevitable, and only a matter of time, but he had hoped that with the appearance of Yona, that the cycle of Dragon Warriors would be paused, and he could die an old man, but it seemed like fate had other ideas.

"You zoned out again." Jee-Sun said flatly. Jae-Ha just offered her a small smile, hoping to detract her suspicions.

"How would you like to go for a jump?" He questioned. Jee-Sun paused, and then smiled as she nodded, tucking some hair behind her ears.

"Sure sounds nice." She said simply with a small smile.

"You've been quiet." She said when they went for their jump, clinging securely to his back. Jae-Ha offered her another small, apologetic smile.

"That's a rare occasion. But I don't think I've ever been loud." He teased.

"I mean you're not talkative as usual." Jee-Sun said simply, rolling her eyes." You've been different since we last left that one village. What's wrong?"

"I think you're seeing something that isn't there." Jae-Ha said gently, not ready for the discussion just yet. Jee-Sun's arms tightened around his chest just slightly, setting her chin further on his shoulder as she pursed her lips slightly.

"I don't think so. Please tell me. Is it something I did?" She questioned, glancing at him. He glanced at her, smiling softly and geniunly for the first time, and shook his head as he looked forward.

"It's nothing you did, Honey."

"Then what is it?" She pressed, a bit annoyed. It wasn't like her father to keep things from her, espically if it was important. She felt he was holding something back that immensely important.

"How about if I promise to tell you later?" He asked, smiling at her as they landed. Jee-Sun rolled her eyes.

"Fiiiine." She finally relented, making Jae-Ha sigh a brief sigh of relief.

Good, at least for now, he can relax and think of a way to gentle break the news to her first before going to the others, and telling them. This at least brought him some time.

* * *

When they landed, they gathered things for camp that night, Jae-Ha was unusually quiet and pensive. It made the atmosphere tense and uncomfortable. Jee-Sun would be constantly biting her lips, glancing at her father, who seemed to be scowling. She would open her mouth to say something, anything, to detract from the tension, but would only sigh in irritation that he was keeping something away from her, scowl slightly at the thought of being kept in the dark, and then would work on things she knew she could handle at the moment. Like fathering firewood, or starting the fire, or keeping the fire going, or whatever else. She would still, on occasion, look at her father, but she would look away when he would look at her. They would catch glances for just a second. It wasn't long, but it was long enough that Jee-Sun could see a type of sadness in those dark green eyes that she had never seen before, and she would have to quickly look away.

They sat in silence for... Jee-Sun wasn't sure how long. It seemed like such a long time. She would look up between her long, thick lashes, and notice her father would be looking towards the same direction with a rather withdrawn expression. He would stare for a long time, his mouth moving as if he wanted to say something before setting back into the somber expression he had been wearing. Jee-Sun couldn't take the silence anymore. She sighed in annoyance, and then cleared her throat. Jae-Ha shook his head, and looked as if he had just realized where he was. He looked at Jee-Sun with a apologetic expression, but quickly became more serious when he noted his daughter's almost accusing expression.

"You can't tell me that it's nothing. I'm not stupid, Dad, and I want to know what the hell is going on." She said simply, her hands on her hips, which looked a bit strange considering she was sitting down, but Jae-Ha didn't comment on the pose as he sighed, shaking his head."Don't shake your head, Dad. I want to know." She said firmly, crossing her arms over her chest as she leveled a hard expression towards her father. He sat aside his bowl, and then looked at his lap, his hands intertwining together as he tried to gather his thoughts. He didn't even know where to begin.

"We thought because Yona was around, because she's the reincarnation of Hiryuu that we Dragon Warriors had waited so long to return and serve once more... We thought because she was... Is around and we were all gathered once more that that meant that the Dragon Warrior cycle had been momentarily put on pause. Meaning that none of us would be replaced so long as Yona lived. We thought we could all grow old, and not die so young like we would have otherwise been fated to had Yona never been born. We all became comfortable in that thought. I can't speak for the others, but I couldn't have been alone with that small doubt in the back of my mind that would on occasion say that it was just a matter of time. I pushed that doubt away. If it hadn't happened already, it probably wasn't going happen anytime soon. Other than Zeno, I was the oldest. Surely, if it was going to happen, it would have happened to me already. Odd as it was, I grew comfortable in the thought that since it hadn't happened already, that meant it wasn't going to happen. But, as it seems, I was wrong." He spoke softly. So softly, he wasn't sure Jee-Sun had heard him right at all. He glanced at Jee-Sun after he spoke, his eyes searching hers to see if she understood what he was talking about.

He didn't have to look long to see, from her somber expression, that she knew exactly what he was talking about. In an odd way, that was a relief that he didn't have to explain it further. He was happy at that point that his daughter was a smart as she was. He didn't have to go further, and explain into further detail.

Jee-Sun remained silent for a few minutes, the atmosphere feeling delicate and rather serious as was expected. She wasn't sure how to respond. After a few minutes, she looked at the direction she had seen her father stare in just half an hour beforehand. Was that direction they were going in next? Would the next stop be... To get the new dragon warrior that had been born? She wasn't sure how to feel about that thought. Her own father being replaced by... By someone else. What was she supposed to say or do? What was she supposed to feel? What was she supposed to think? It all felt like so much. It felt almost overwhelming. She felt her chest tightening, like she wanted to cry, but she forced herself to calm down. She looked back at her father after a bit, maybe ten minutes had passed. Her lips were a tight line as she contemplated what to say. Jae-Ha was back to looking at his intertwined hands in his lap, his eyebrows drawn together in a slight scowl as he seemed lost in his own thoughts.

"So... So... What next?" She questioned softly. Jae-Ha looked at her, sighed, and then shurgged slightly.

"I don't plan on letting that child grow up the same way I did. THe best thing, I suppose, is to go back to that village, and get the new one before it's too late. After that... Well, we'll figure out where to go from there." He said simply, sighing as he sat back on his hands, his head tilting up so he could look at the many, brightly shining stars in the sky above him.

"Wouldn't the others... Uncle Kija, Uncle Shin-Ah, and Uncle Zeno... Wouldn't they also sense the new one being born?" She questioned, looking down at her feet. Jae-Ha looked at her, and shrugged slightly, looking back at the dark sky.

"I suppose so, but... When we see them again, we'll show them the new one, and... We'll go from there." He said simply, sitting up, and glancing at his daughter, who simply nodded slightly as her eyebrows drew together. Jae-Ha smiled slightly, trying to relieve the tension, and then sighed as he moved his body to lay down."For now, let's just lay down, and get some rest." He said simply. Jee-Sun nodded, laying down by the warm fire, but they both knew... There would be no sleep for either one of them that night.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-Three: The Green Dragon Village**

 **A/n: I decided to split this prompt up into parts since all together it was too long. I decided to put the other prompts off until I finish this prompts, since I don't want to space them too far apart. Anyways, enjoy!**

 **Prompt: Jae-Ha and his daughter make a visit to the Ryokuryuu village to grab the newborn Green Dragon.**

 _"I don't take things for granted, because everything feels more fragile. It's made me wonder about mortality and how long you've got somebody in the world. I'm more fearful than I used to be."- Robin Gibb_

* * *

It was a quiet walk for the most part. Neither one said too much, as they were both lost in their own somber thoughts.

"So... The Green Dragon Village is in the... Fire Tribe?" Jee-Sun said quietly as they paused just outside a familiar village. Or at least all too familiar for Jae-Ha. To Jee-Sun, it was a village she had never seen before.

The houses were the ones that were similar to the ones built in the Fire Tribe. Adobe house that were small, one or two bedroom, with straw or wooden roofs. There was a field or two just on the outskirts where Jee-Sun could see people tending to the crops that grew. There was a single market place selling various items. The place had a wooden fence going around the village, but nobody seemed to really be minding the fence, which looked old, like it hadn't been maintenance in years. In some places, the wood was so rotten, it had broken off. There were a few trees and shrubs around, littered throughout the village. Jee-Sun could hear the sounds of animals, mostly the chirping of birds in the few trees.

"Yeah." Jae-Ha said simply, but it sounded as though he was far off, in his own thoughts. Jee-SUn looked at him, smiling softly.

"It'll be ok." She said simply, grabbing his wrist. Jae-Ha came out of his thoughts, his memories, and then looked at his daughter, who was smiling a small smile at him, trying to comfort him. He smiled, sighed, and then looked forward.

Times had changed. They were once again seen as protectors. They were feared, sure, because of their powers, but they were more repscted than they were in times previous. He was sure nothing bad would happen. He was confident this would go over well. He was sure that there was nothing to worry about. Times had changed. Times were different than when he was growing up. At least, that's what he had to tell himself to remain calm and confident. He squeezed his daughter's hand tightly, and then lead her into the village. This would be alright. After all... How many years had passed since he was a child? Enough time had passed, enough people had heard what they had done for the country when they were younger... Times had changed, and so had people's views on the Dragon Warriors. He was certain that nothing would go wrong. At least, that's what he had hoped.

* * *

As they entered the village, people seemed to grow quiet, and stop whatever they were doing to stare at them, and whisper among themselves as they looked at Jae-Ha and his daughter. They whispered low enough that neither Jae-Ha nor his daughter could quiet catch what they were saying. Just little words here and there.

"Left... Ages ago."

"Must be..."

"Why..."

"Of all places..."

"Who... Girl?"

"Child?"

"Curious..."

"Nah..."

"Can't be..."

"Warn..."

And other little things that were too vague to piece together. They ignored the voices around them, Jae-Ha silent and serious as he looked around until he came upon the house he was certain belonged to the new dragon warrior. He paused at the house, looking at the house, searching as if he would find any indicators of what he would find inside.

"I can knock if you want, Father?" Jee-Sun offered in a whisper, glancing at her father, who shook his head to bring himself out of his thoughts, and then looked down at his daughter with a small smile.

"Nah. I can do it." He said simply, and it was at that moment he could hear a sharp, strong cry in the house. His chest tightened, but it made his resolve tighten and strengthen. He sighed, knocking on the door firmly.

"One moment please!" A strained, female voice called out from inside. He could still hear the strong cries continuing from inside. He could hear the female still try to comfort the child."Hello, how may I..." The female, a young looking woman with short, dark brown hair and blue eyes answered the door. She was holding a baby swaddled in a white blanket in one hand, holding it up to her shoulders, while one hand awkwardly patted it's back in comfort as it continued to cry. She looked at the pair standing before her with wide eyes, her mouth hanging open in shock."You're..." She looked at the pair before her, and then at the baby in her arms.

"I came to see the new Dragon Warrior. The one that's replacing me, it seems." Jae-Ha said simply, with a smile he hoped would comfort the woman, who once again looked at the swaddled, wailing child in her arms. "May I hold it?" He questioned, holding out his arms. The woman, who couldn't be more than twenty-five years old, nodded, and then switched the child's positions in her arms as she held it out for Jae-Ha to take. He did so with the most gentle of care.

The child finally seemed to calm down as Jae-Ha held it, and they met eyes. The child seemed to tilt it's head, and then grin as it's tiny arms stretched out towards him. He smiled softly, one finger touching the baby's chin. He could see tuffs of curly, dark green hair peeking out of the blanket. It seemed like such a happy child. Still, he wasn't sure how to feel about the child. So many thoughts, and feelings were swirling inside of him, it was hard to pinpoint just how he was feeling. It was hard to gather all his thoughts into one coherent process.

"His name is Dae-Hyun." The woman said softly, leaning against the doorway. Jae-ha looked at her, and then nodded softly.

"Are you the mother?" He questioned softly. She nodded, tucking a hair behind her ear.

"My name is Eun-Ae, but that probably doesn't matter. Are you here to take him away? I would understand if you did." She said softly, gripping her arm tightly. Jae-Ha looked at her, no longer sure what to say." I've been expecting for you to show up these past two months." She then looked at the young girl next to Jae-Ha, and her eyes softened as she noted the resemblance. She looked at Jae-Ha softly."Is this your daughter?" She questioned, Jae-Ha glanced at Jee-Sun, and nodded softly. The woman seemed to relax. She moved out of the way, and then gestured for the pair to follow her in. Looking at one another, they both nodded before moving in.

* * *

"You must be taking this hard." The woman, Eun-Ae, said softly to Jee-Sun as she poured them all some tea. Jae-Ha was still holding the two month old Ryokuryuu, Dae-Hyun, who was cooing, and babbling as he gripped Jae-Ha's purple shirt.

"I'm... I mean..." Jee-Sun wasn't sure what to say. So, she let her voice trail off. Jae-Ha smiled at her thinly, letting one hand pat her softly on the leg, his own way of letting her know it was alright, and she didn't have to put on a brave face. The woman also smiled in understanding.

"It's alright. I could only imagine how it must feel." She then looked at Jae-Ha, her look still soft. It was that moment, the baby's face twisted up, and he let out a small cry. Jae-Ha stiffened slightly, worried, but quickly relaxed when he recognized the tell-tale signs of a hungry infant."I'll take him. Change him, feed him, and all that. I'll be back in a bit. In the meanwhile, please make yourselves at home." The woman, Eun-Ae, said softly, quickly but gently, taking the child, and disappearing behind a tattered cloth that acted as a curtain between the two rooms. That left Jae-Ha and his daughter in silence, left to contemplate the situation.

Jae-Ha wondered what next to do. Other than whispers about him and Jee-Sun, which he couldn't blame the villagers for doing. He disappeared from the village years ago, no word, and suddenly he shows up when a new Green Dragon Warrior was born with a young girl who looked similar enough to him for them to make the obvious connections... He'd be whispering too if he saw all that knowing the current situation. However, he wasn't so sure about the situation personally now. It was obvious the village had changed its attitude. Or at least on the surface it did, but he would have to do further digging to fully find out the truth. The mother, although seemingly alone, seemed happy, and she hadn't killed herself out of shame like his own mother had. She took good care of the child, and it was obvious she held affection for the child that any other, normal mother would hold for their child. She didn't have to say it verbally for him to see it through her actions, and how she looked at the child, and how she took such good care for the child. Knowing that she held motherly affections and took such good care of it, he wasn't sure what to do. He wasn't sure if taking the child was the right decision anymore. Judging from how she acted and looked at them, with the suspicious but accepting expression, Jae-Ha was sure that's exactly what not only the villagers, but the mother herself expected considering previous events.

Still, even if things had changed, perhaps that was only due to the fact that another Green Dragon hadn't been born in so many years. Maybe since he left, and there had been no others, they felt safe from the curse. Maybe now that the child was born, they'd go back to their old ways, but worse because he had left all those years ago, and they'd chain the child down even more securely and more often, and be more restrictive on the child than they ever were to either him or Garou simply to keep him within the village, and under their control. Would they go so far as to ailentae the mother? Would she grow to hate her own child? Could he leave now, walk away, turn away right now, and remain comfortable in the judgement that everything would be alright, and nothing would change? The answer would be... Hell no. He was still suspicious of this village, as would be natural considering his circumstances growing up.

Not only that, but he knew without a doubt,that if it wasn't him that would do it, knowing his background, one of the others, if not all of them, would be the next to visit to take the child. And he knew, without a doubt, that some of them, like Kija, considering how he views the Dragon Warriors as brothers and such, most likely would be the least kindest and considerate when going about it. Besides, this was his duty to carry out. Nobody else could do it for him. And if they did, he wouldn't feel right about it no matter how they justified it to wouldn't be able to justify and be right for himself if any of the others took it upon themselves to do this in his place. Because, no matter what he thought or felt about the situation, this was the new Green Dragon. In the end, it was up to him, and nobody else, to guide and help this child grow and learn as a Dragon Warrior. Nobody else but him could teach this child how to use the Dragon Leg the way he could use it, and demonstrate his own abilities to the child so it could better learn through hearing and seeing how it all worked. In end, this was his responsibility and nobody else's, and he had to face and accept that face. Because nobody else would be able to do it for him.

Jee-Sun was still dealing with the feeling of someday, much sooner than she hoped, that she would lose her father. In a weird way, he would live on. Through the legacy of the New Dragon Warrior, and whatever her father decided to pass on to it. She could take a small, weird comfort in that thought, but it would never fully be her father. Only a small, part of a shell, that would be her father. He would never even compare to her father in any way. She would accept it, and treat it as any other child should be treated, and view it as her younger sibling she never had, and at that, it was a boy. She could have a cute younger brother to look after. She would like it more if it was a girl, that way she could easily identify with it, and further guide it in a way only one girl to another could, but Dragon Warriors, for some reason, weren't born females. They were always males, which was strange considering Yona, the reincarnation of King Hiryuu, is a female. SO why couldn't there be a female Dragon Warrior? But she supposed that was a question for a different time and place.

Still, neither one knew what to make of this situation. They looked at one another after a few moments, as if hoping the other had anything to say, but quickly looked away when it was obvious neither one had the right answers.

"How are you feeling, Dear?" Jae-Ha questioned, touching his daughter's hand. She looked at him, at his hand first, and then at his face as she shook her head, and shrugged.

"I don't know. This is all so confusing. I'd feel better if it was a girl, but since Dragon Warriors, for whatever reasons, are always male. So... I guess, that's just some weird thought I had while trying to process this all. I guess it was just my mind trying to comfort me in some way, ya know? Help me make sense of this, or whatever. But... In the end... It's just confusing and I don't know how to process this all. What about you? This has to be affecting you way more than it is me." She was speaking fast, a sign of how flustered and confused she was feeling. Jae-Ha understood that feeling perfectly well. He sighed, taking his hand away, and shrugged.

"I don't know. I guess I feel just like you. I was sure of what I wanted to do before we came here, but here we are, and I... For the first time in a long, I'm not sure of the right thing to do. It's not as simple and easy as I thought it was going to be. So, it makes it all a bit more complicated than before." He explained the best way he could, flipping his bangs back.

Jee-Sun looked t her father, and nodded, biting the insides of her lips as she thought. She looked out the cover-less windows, watching the trees breeze slightly, and noted how nobody seemed to walk by. It was curious. This whole thing was curious as hell, and she wasn't sure how to process it all.

* * *

They fell back into silence. They were both processing their thoughts. They couldn't voice their thoughts to one another, if, personally, they were still sorting out their own thoughts and feelings. So...They couldn't expect one another to understand their thoughts and feelings if they couldn't even understand them themselves. So, naturally and expectantly, they fell into silence. It wasn't tense like one would expect it to be, but it was oddly serene and calm, which they were both thankful for as the mother walked back in, she didn't seem to suspect anything a miss as she walked in with a relieved and happy sigh, and walked in breezily with a now calm and content child in her arm. She laid it down on a soft, fluffy blanket that seemed to be made out of some kind of black and white furred, medium sized animal of some kind. She placed what looked like to be a home made, stuffed bear looking toy next to the child, cooed and babbled to it, tickling its stomach while making the baby noise. It laughed, it's hands clenching the toy rather awkwardly, and then yawned, closing its eyes as it chewed on the animals round ear. Eun-Ae smiled gently, gently touching the curly, dark green hair, and then sighed as she looked over her shoulders at her guests. She stood, walked the short distance, and then once again knelt in front of them with a small, shy smile on her face as she tucked some hair behind her ears.

"I know you must have questions. So... Feel free to ask them. No holding back. Anything is up for questioning, and I'll answer them all to the best of my knowledge." She looked at Jae-Ha as she spoke, though she was speaking it to both by extension, she was mostly talking to Jae-Ha. Jee-Sun knew this, or sensed it at least, and decided to keep quiet, and listen instead. Beside, it was her father's place to ask the questions, not hers, since this was mostly his duty and responsibility to carry out. At least, that's the way she saw it.

"This village has changed since I was last here." He said carefully, watching her closely. Eun-Ae, stiffened, as she had heard from her parents how the Green Dragons were treated by this village. She could only imagine the questions and feelings he must have being forced back after so long." What happened?" He questioned.

"Well... Don't get me wrong, nobody understand or knows why you left. There's a few old enough to remember you. They say, the village went crazy for days and weeks looking for you, but they gave up and were glad after awhile. A new one hadn't been born yet, so they felt with you gone, and nobody had invaded the village, that it was good riddance of bad rubbish in a way. They no longer had a burden to care for, and therefore we carried on with our own lives. Sure, we heard about the adventures and such, and how famous and cared and loved you all had become, but it took a long while for this village to change its attitude. I suppose it came easier when we became more... Well, less poor than previously. Don't get me wrong, there's still prejudice and such around here, it's just not as bad as when you were around here, growing up. The people have changed just a bit." Eun-Ae explained, once again gripping her arm. Jae-Ha raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean, just a bit?" He questioned, leveling a more serious expression at Eun-Ae. She looked a bit uncomfortable and uneasy, but then sighed as she closed her eyes, and then looked at Dae-Hyun for a moment before looking back at Jae-Ha with a more serious expression.

"No matter where one goes, they're gonna see prejudice, and in a place where it's so deeply ingrained in the older people, it's inevitable that the younger generations will catch wind of it too, and adapt to those thoughts. Espically if they're not taught any better. So, it's only natural that the prejudice towards the dragon warriors are still here." Jae-Ha nodded when she paused her impassioned speech. She said nothing he hadn't already thought before, and nothing he had any problem with either. He waited for her to continue, to explain herself, which came quickly, without pause, after her little fiery speech. She closed her eyes for a moment,and then opened them, giving Jae-Ha a serious expression." I know you must be wondering why there's no man around. Honestly, if the tables were turned, or it was someone else, I'd be wondering as well. Just so you know, I did have a person I was seeing. We were even talking marriage. In fact,soon after I became pregnant, we had plans on marrying right away, to make things right, but things got complicated, and we decided to wait until after the child was born. Then, it turned out I had given birth to the new Green Dragon. He saw it as a mar on our family, saw it as a curse, and believed me to have brought bad luck on him. He left me, and is now seeing someone else. That's all fine and well with me. If he can throw everything we had and build up together so easily just because the child wasn't born to his liking, then that's something he'll have to live with the rest of his life, and will be no skin off my back. I love Dae-Hyun no matter what. It doesn't matter to me what he is, or what he'll grow up to be like. He's my son, my child, and I'll always love him just the same. He's just a child, and didn't ask to be born into these type of circumstances. Which means, he deserves a normal childhood as any other child, and shouldn't be viewed or treated any different just because he was born differently. He didn't ask for it." She spoke so firmly, so fiery, but it was the truth. It was undeniable that this is how she truly felt,which made Jae-Ha feel much better.

"How does the village treat you?" He questioned softly after a few mintues.

"Hmmm... With distance, but a bit kindly. They give Dae-Hyun strange looks, as if they thought he were a danger of some sort, but nothing I wouldn't expect out of them either." She said simply, firmly once again. She looked at her son,and then at Jae-Ha." What are your intentions with coming back?" She questioned softly, her arm tightly gripping the other as her anxiety acted up. Jae-Ha paused, and then sighed as he looked at his hands, shaking his head. He gathered his thoughts and feelings first, so he could cohernelty speak them in a way Eun-Ae could understand. When that was possible, or he felt it was possible, he looked at her with a serious, but slightly more relaxed expression.

"Honestly, I wasn't sure what to expect when we entered the village. See, it was so bad back when I was here, that when my own mother found out she had given birth to the new Green Dragon, that out of shame she had given birth to me, the Green Dragon, and was a carrier of the curse, she killed herself. In fact, most previous mothers of the Green Dragons previously had killed themselves. I expected for the village to be the same as before, and since I didn't expect you, the mother to be alive, I came here fully prepared to take the child away, and raise it in a loving and supportive environment. I remember all too well how I grew up. No matter how much I try to forget, I can't, and it was with those memories I always told myself that when the time came, this is exactly what I would do, and nothing nor anybody would stop me from getting the new Green Dragon,and raising it in a more loving, caring, supporting, and most importantly, more free environment. Where it wouldn't be chained up, barely taken care of, seen as a curse, and treated awfully. I wouldn't wish that kind of life on my worse enemy. So I vowed, I would take it and raise it in a more free environment, where it could freely use it's power,and be free to be itself without fear and judgement of others who only want to control its own powers for their own usage and advantages. However, I can now see I was wrong. At least, when it comes to you. You obviously love... Dae-Hyun, and I couldn't feel right just up and taking him now." He paused, looking at Eun-Ae, who nodded softly.

"I would understand if you still did, though. As soon as my child was born, and I came to know it was the new Green Dragon, I fully expected you to come, and whisk it away from me. I have prepared myself the last two months for this day, and have tried to steel myself for this day. The day you would come to take my son away." She said softly, looking back down at her lap, her eyebrows together. Jae-ha paused, looking at her for a moment, and then sighed as he looked at Jee-Sun, who seemed to be quietly taking this all in and processing it in her own way. He looked back at Eun-Ae.

"I'm a gentleman above all, and I would never do that without your express and genuine word." He said softly, leaning over, and touching her chin, lifting it just enough so that they met eye contact. He smiled, hoping it would calm her down. She smiled softly, taking her chin away from his hand, and straightened herself out.

"If you thought it was the best thing to do, I would feel comfortable handing my child out." She said simply. Jae-Ha nodded, relaxing as he sat back.

"I see. That makes me feel alot better. May I add, as a compromise, that if it would be of any constellation to you, and make the transition easier for you to handle, you are more than welcome to come with us." He said softly, which seemed to brighten the woman up. She smiled widely, and looked at him with bright eyes. Her eyes almost teared up.

"Do... Do you mean it?" She questioned. Jae-Ha nodded, smiling softly.

"If there's anything you should know about me, it's that I never say anything I don't mean." He said softly." Besides, I'd hate to tear a loving mother away from it's child." Jae-Ha added on, which seemed to make her happier. She quickly stood up, bowing slightly.

"I'll make sure you won't regret, Mister..." She paused, awkwardly, realizing she had never gotten their names. Her face heated up slightly as she looked at the two with an awkward expression, still in a half bow. Jae-Ha chuckled slightly, standing up, and then helping his daughter up. They dusted off their clothes, and bowed slightly.

"Forgive us for not introducing ourselves until now. My name is Jae-Ha, and this is my daughter, Jee-Sun." He touched Jee-SUn's back slightly before dropping it as all three straightened out.

"Right." Eun-Ae said softly, tucking some hair behind her ears. She smiled,and nodded." I'll make sure neither one of you regrets this. I'll make myself useful in any way I can, and do whatever it is I have to to show I'm worth sticking around, and be a joy to be around. I'm so thankful you allowed this. How soon do you want to leave?" She was speaking so fast, it all ran together, and it took Jae-Ha a moment to catch up with what she was saying.

"As soon as we can. I don't want to have to stay here any longer than I have to." He said softly, to which Eun-Ae nodded, quickly turning on her heels, and getting things together.

Jae-Ha sighed. Now that this was all taken care of, and squared away,there was only one thing left to do... Gather the others all together, and tell them the news if they didn't already know, and then introduce them to the new Green Dragon and it's loving mother. He could only hope that would go as smooth as everything else had gone so far, but somehow, knowing how everyone in the group could be, he highly doubted it. Still, there was no harm in hoping it would go over as well and smoothly as everything up to this point had been so far.


End file.
